Peach Prodigy
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: Momo is the school geek but when she's behind the computer playing Elsword, a MMORPG game that is well known in her school, Momo becomes a gamer prodigy in hiding. As a well known person in Elsword, how long will she keep her secret hidden? Especially from a curious white haired boy... R&R c:
1. Frozen Encounter

**Before reading this story, go to or and check out the characters first before reading! Just look at the characters they have! It'll help c: **

**And finally, please enjoy my first Toshiro and Hinamori fanfic! c: And please review! [I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD!]**

* * *

The last bell rang to release all of the students from 8th period. Everyone quickly dispersed from their classroom glad school was finally over. Momo stride down the hall. She twirled her braided hair around her pale fingers. She reached her locker and pushed her readers further up her nose and repeatedly repeated her combination in her mind. '13 8 19' she thought. She pulled out her Calculus and Physics text books. 'I have a lot of homework today…' Momo sighed.

As she stuffed the text books in her backpack, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia skipped on up to her.

"Yo Momo!" The red head greeted the brunette with both of his arms resting behind his head.

Momo closed her locker. "Hey guys."

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to run some dungeons with us tonight." Ichigo asked.

Momo bit her lower lip. "I can't tonight."

The two boys raised their eyebrows while Rukia stared at the jocks then to Momo. "Why not?" Rukia questioned.

Momo pointed to her backpack. "Homework."

"Wow Momo, can't you just rest on that crap and have some fun once in a while?" Renji grunted at how the brunette never had any social or gaming time on her hands.

"Sorry but I have a test tomorrow so…"

"Who cares? No wonder you are a noob in the game!" The red headed boy snickered.

Momo halfheartedly rolled her eyes. "Renji, a 'noob' would be level 15 and below…I'm 42…"

"Well you're a lower level then us and you rarely go on Elsword." Renji shrugged. "No wonder you live up to your name as the geek. Never get to have a break and always doing homework."

Momo stared at the red head. She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or get offended. Ichigo and Rukia violently elbowed Renji in the stomach and began to drag him to the front entrance. "Sorry about that Momo!" Ichigo nervously laughed.

"Urg…" Renji said weakly while being dragged to the door.

"Don't listen to this idiot. Just come on anytime when you feel like it or can. Matsumoto and Orihime will be joining us too. We'll see you later! Bye!" Rukia waved off.

Momo watched as her friends left. She sighed and headed out the opposite door of where her friends just currently left from. Her mom was coming in 5 minutes so Momo waited at the entrance of the school. As she played with her two braids once more, Momo suddenly heard a group of laughing girls. She rolled her eyes. 'Great it's the fan club…' She grunted to herself.

"Kya Toshiro-kun will you help me train my Elemental Master?"

"No, Toshiro-kun play with me tonight on my Code empress! I need help on my quest!"

"Do arena with me Toshiro-kun!"

"Add me as a friend Toshiro-kun!"

Momo leered at the girls swarming this guy named Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's the 'hottest' guy in school and also a gaming prodigy to the game, which the whole school is addicted too, called Elsword. It's so popular that everywhere you go, there will be gossips about it like when students talk about what they did on Elsword yesterday or what was new on the game. It's ridiculous.

Elsword is an MMORPG game and supposedly, the Toshiro guy seemed to have blurted out his character name so now everyone knows him at school. His user name is **FrozenKnight** and he's a 'Lord Knight'.** (1)** Toshiro is an SS and third ranked in PVP and is trying his best to reach the top. The problem is, the first top ranked in PVP is a well-known character with a name that goes by as **Dreamy**. She is a 'Void Princess'and is supposedly the _BEST _player in the game. What everyone doesn't know is that Dreamy is actually played by Momo in real life.

Momo hides the fact that she is the number one player in Elsword because everyone would make fun of her. Because Momo is the 'geek' of the school, everyone thinks she only has time for homework, but Momo has an _alternative character_ (alt) which is known as **MiniLove**. She made the alt character because Momo wanted to let the school think MiniLove is her actual account but it really isn't. She rarely goes on MiniLove and makes up an excuse like 'I have homework' or 'I'm busy today' when she is actually on Dreamy, her main account.

Momo stared back at the group and sighed. 'Idiots…' she thought.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm kind of busy today." The white haired boy lied and smiled weakly at the girls. He quickly moved out of the crowd and jumped into his ride.

The girls sadly sighed. Toshiro was handsome Momo had to admit but she wasn't interested in him since he is always swarmed by a bunch of girls like leeches. Matsumoto, who seemed to know the guy, once said Momo should hook up with him.

'There was no way that would be possible.' The brunette thought. 'He was way out of my league and I'm not pretty either. Who would like someone like me?'

As she thought more about her ugly looks, Momo's car pulled up and she brightened in delight. The petite girl opened the car door and sat in the passenger's seat next to her mom.

"Hello dear, how was school?" Her mother asked while she put on her seatbelt.

Momo rested her head on the head rest and sighed. "Could have been better."

"Hmmm…" Her mother stepped on the peddle. "You're having your hair like that again…and not to mention those glasses. Momo why do you wear those fake get ups if you already have 20/20 vision?"

The girl twirled her hair. "I don't know mom. I always make my hair like this and wear these glasses. Why are you now complaining about them?"

"Oh I don't know honey," Her mother stopped at a red light and stared at her daughter. "Maybe it's because I think your letting your beauty go to waste. Dear, you are absolutely gorgeous but why don't you show it? I bet if you do have your hair down and throw those hideous glasses away; people will seem to notice you better. Not to mention the boys." She nudged me on the arm and winked.

Momo just rolled her eyes. "That's actually the whole point. I don't want to attract attention, and what beauty do I have to hide? I'm ugly either way."

Momo's mother frowned. "You're denying it. Momo listen to me, you're not ugly. Millions of girls would love to have your face and look! Respect what you have and treasure it for once."

"I'd be glad to trade my face and looks any day…" The brunette looked glumly out the window.

Her mother sighed at the failed attempt of encouraging her daughter. Momo just wasn't into the 'dress up' kind of stuff. She always aimed for casual and plain, and she didn't like the attention so her 'casual and plain' looks seemed to do the trick.

When she finally got home, Momo entered her two-story home, headed up the wooden spiral staircase to her room and threw her backpack at the corner of her bedroom, ignoring her homework. She then opened her red _Sony_ laptop. Momo sat down on her leather office chair. She moved her mouse to the icon on her desktop with a red headed boy on it and double clicked. The load into the game wasn't long after Momo typed in her e-mail and password. When she was done, two characters showed up. Momo clicked on Dreamy and decided to go on MiniLove later when she 'felt' like it. She clicked on her nicely dressed Void Princess who was wearing the **(2) **red _Diamond Yaksha_ set.

Momo smiled at her accomplishment. The set(outfit) took her about 2 weeks to achieve because of all the unlucky **(3) **Ice Burners she bought and they all seemed to fail at getting the set she wanted which was the Diamond Yaksha set.

Momo entered the game and she was still where she left off yesterday. She checked on how many of her friends were online. There were only 15/56 of her friends online. Momo had nothing to do on Elsword. She has leveled to the max level which is level 60. The GM's (game makers) informed the players that the next update for more levels will be in the next month, so for right now, Momo had nothing better to do than to PVP which isn't boring or sometimes she would help her lower level friends with quests.

When Momo was about to click on the sparring button, someone whispered her…

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: MOMO WUT R YOU DOING?**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Lol I was about to spar, Matsumoto. Why? **

Matsumoto knew about Momo's 'secret'. The brunette could trust her long time childhood friend. Matsumoto is **ArchRose **a _Grand_ _Archer_ and rank A in PVP. She has also reached her max level and the only thing she does is spar all day.

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Well Renji is being a big d.i.p.s.h.i.t and doesn't have a sparring buddy. **

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: So I was wondering if you could be his buddy**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Uhhh**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: I think I'll pass…**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: I don't want to be Renji's sparring buddy Q A Q**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: WUT WHY NOT?**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Well if you haven't noticed Renji often does all the work. **

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: He gets mad when people get in the way :c**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: AWWW CMON! Ichigo's here with me right now! **

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Here, we'll switch partners! You can be mine and Ichigo can be Renji's!**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Nuuuuuuu! RENJI'S GONNA KILL ME!**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Wut do you mean he's going to kill you? **

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: You r stronger then that ! You r a freaking rank SS for peats sake!**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Srry but I don't wanna **

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: He scares me…**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Plssssss Momo! D':**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: ):**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: I'm going to go find another room. **

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: BABY COME BACK! DX**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: DUN LEAVE ME WITH THESE TWO IDIOTS!**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Farwell HUNNAYY! C:**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Fine then! I don't love chu anymore! *broken heart***

Momo clicked on the sparring button and there were about 5 pages of PVP rooms that were either (**4) **_waiting, playing, full_, or _join_ PVP rooms. Momo clicked on the **(5)** team death match button that was on the top left corner of the screen. Instead of 5 pages, it was reduced down to 3. Momo skimmed through the rooms to see which seemed most interesting to join. Then Momo spotted a room called 'Cookies'. Shrugging, the brunette clicked on the room that was _waiting_ and entered. There, she found a load of rank F's E's and D ranking characters. **(6) **Momo was on the 'red' team and the blue team was one person short (the max number of people on each team is 4 so Momo's team already has 4 team members while the blue team only has three.).

The room seemed to be in good spirit because when she joined, they were already having a conversation.

_**(red team)Chris23: HIII DREAMY!**_

_**(red team)Chris23: (:**_

_**(blue team)44megabox: OMG AN SS?**_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: Sup Dream**_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: :O **_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: It's dream!**_

_**(blue team)44megabox: we gonna die QQ**_

_**(red team)Chris23: LOL**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: Hello guys c:**_

_**(red team)BearhugXx: Hiii**_

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: Hey :P**_

_**(blue team)Looney: Omg she's an ss? ToT**_

_**(blue team)44megabox: Dream come to the blue team!**_

_**(blue team)44megabox: COME ON OVA HERE!**_

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: YOOO Mini or should I say Dream?**

Swagg is one of Momo's online friends that knows her secret. Mastumoto and Swagg are the only two people that knew about her Alternative character. Swagg is a Rune Slayer and a rank SS in PVP. He is the fifth rank in the PVP chart.

_**(red team)Chris23: No Dream stay over on the red team! **_

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: LOL Hi. **

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: I told you to call me Dreamy you idiot!**

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: XD**

_**(red team)PervyDrone: No!**_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: Dream is staying over here!**_

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: I was kidding mang..**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: Didn't mean to bust ur balls! ;o**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: WELL ANYWAYS DID YOU HEAR?**

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: LOL **_

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: Hear what?**

_**(blue team)Looney: XD Lol**_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: Dreamy don't go over there! **_

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: Frozen just bumped a rank on the PVP chart! **

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: He's second place now**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: everyone says he's trying to get first place**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: what are you going to do?**

_**(red team)BearHugXx: Back off losers!**_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: She's ours!**_

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: I really don't care o.o**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: WHAT?**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: YOU DON'T CARE?**

_**(blue team)44megabox: Dream come over to the blue team!**_

_**(blue team)44megabox: we have cookies!**_

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: It's just a ranking thing. Doesn't really prove how strong you are**

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: XD**_

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: Oohh okay than girlie :o**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: Just making sure you're not gonna cry later e w e**

**[WHISPER] to Swagg from Dreamy: LOL yeah yeah**

_**(red team)PervyDrone: Lolololol**_

_**(red team)Chris23: She's staying over here**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: Sorry mega but im too lazy to switch sides **_

_**(red team)Dreamy: :c **_

_**(blue team)44megabox: NOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**(blue team)44megabox: Whyyy don't you lovee meee? DX**_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: Lmao**_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: Lol hahahahah she's staying with us suckaa!**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: ;O**_

**(red team)**_**Dreamy: Don't' worry I'll just watch**_

At that moment, there entered another character that filled up the blue team's last slot. It was FrozenKnight, another one of Elswords prodigy players. Momo knew Frozen was actually Toshiro, the popular kid in her school. The brunette right clicked on Toshiro's character and viewed his equipment. He had on the IB set called **(7)** _Salvadore Denip_. The set went well with his name 'frozen' because the Salvadore Denip looked like an ice dragon.

_**(red team)PervyDrone: FUK YEAH! WE GOT FROZEN! :P**_

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: Oh my gawd!**_

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: There are two prodigies in the room! **_

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: XD**_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: Hi Frozen!**_

_**(blue team)FrozenKnight: hi**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: e w e**_

_**(red team)Chris23: Congratz on getting second place in pvp rank**_

_**(blue team)FrozenKnight: tnx**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: Frozen fight me**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: :o**_

_**(blue team)FrozenKnight: ?**_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: OH LAWDY **_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: Two prodigies gonna fight!**_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: This is going to be an epic battle!**_

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: lol**_

_**(blue team)FrozenKnight: I don't feel like fighting**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: What?**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: scared you're gonna lose? Huh?**_

_**(red team)PervyDrone: Oh ! :o**_

_**(red team)Chris23: LMAO**_

_**(red team)BearHugXx: Ooooh LOL**_

_**(red tream)BearHugXx: XD**_

_**(blue team)Looney: TOSHIRO-KUN? Is that you?**_

_**(red team)Chris23: Toshiro-kun? Wtf is that?**_

_**(blue team)XLOVEX: o.o?**_

_**(blue team)FrozenKnight: …**_

_**(blue team)Looney: Toshiro is Frozen! We go to school together!**_

_**(blue team)Looney: TOSHIRO IT'S ME MIMI!**_

_**(red team)Dreamy: is this a fan girl I am sensing? **_

_**(red team)Dreamy: herrmmm**_

_**(blue team)FrozenKnight: I told you not to say my real name .. -.-**_

_**(red team)Chris23: LOL Wow**_

**(Author's note: Okay you guys get the point about who's on what team so I don't have to keep typing (red team and blue team))**

_**Chris23: Looney is a fan girl! **_

_**PervyDrone: so frozen a womanizer? **_

_**BearHugXx: lol**_

_**FrozenKnight: no im not a womanizer!**_

_**Dreamy: Toshiro? Is that really your real name?**_

_**Dreamy: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Dreamy: OMG! I'm going to call you Shiro instead of Frozen now! LOL**_

_**Looney: :o**_

_**FrozenKnight: Wtf?**_

_**FrozenKngith: Dream don't call me that!**_

_**Dreamy: SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO! XDD**_

_**Dreamy: SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO! **_

_**FrozenKnight: You're enjoying this aren't you? **_

_**FrozenKnight: e.e**_

_**Dreamy: Heck yea! You just got yourself a new nickname from moi! ;D**_

_**Chris23: LOL Frozen *wink wink* *nudge nudge***_

_**PervyDrone: LMAO**_

_**XLOVEX: Guys stop teasing Frozen XD**_

_**Looney: Ooooh noooo I'm sorry Toshiro-kun! DX**_

_**FrozenKnight: don't worry about it**_

_**Dreamy: well what are we standing out here for? Let's start!**_

Momo clicked the ready button and she got into her fighting position. Everyone did the same and the room leader, who was 44megabox, started the match. Some of the characters stood around and some started fighting each other.

Momo pushed the arrows to make Dreamy walk up to Toshiro. Toshiro was just standing there doing nothing while the others did their thing.

_**Dreamy: Shiro fight me**_

_**FrozenKnight: Stop calling me that!**_

_**Dreamy: MAKE MEEE! XP**_

_**FrozenKnight: lol**_

_**FrozenKnight: Like I said im not in the mood to fight.**_

_**44megabox: owww that hurt Bear. ):**_

_**BearHugXx: Ahahahaha love my fireballs! :D**_

_**Dreamy: Fight me**_

_**Dreamy: FIGHT MEE!**_

Momo started spamming her 'z' button. She repeatedly hit FrozenKnight with her red staff. While, FrozenKnight stood there taking all of her hits. He wasn't in the mood to fight and Dreamy wasn't even close on persuading Frozen to fight her.

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Chris23 has defeated PervyDrone**_

_**PervyDrone: EFF YOUUU**_

_**Chris23: LOL**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**FrozenKnight: You're going to get spam blocked**_

_**FrozenKnight: Lol :P**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Anti Spam System is running (30 seconds)**_

_**Chris23: LMAO **_

_**Chris23: she just got spam blocked!**_

_**FrozenKngiht: Lol**_

_**XLOVEX: Oh wow XD**_

_**BearhugXx: LOLOLOL**_

_**PervyDrone: LOL **_

_**44megabox: ROFLMAO**_

_**FrozenKnight: Dream is spam blocked but she's still hitting me**_

_**FrozenKnight: This girl..lol**_

_**XLOVEX has defeated PervyDrone**_

_**PervyDrone: WDF! STOP TARGETING MEEE!**_

_**Looney: QUIT DYING IDIOT! ]:O**_

_**BearHugXx has defeated Looney**_

_**BearHugXx: :D**_

_**Looney: QQ**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: WACK**_

_**Dreamy: fight meee**_

_**FrozenKnight: I don't feel like it! **_

As they played their match, someone unexpectedly **(8)**'shouted' and it caught their attention.

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: DREAMY WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

JonniXX is a _Blade Master_ and he's a B rank in PVP. Jonni has a thing for Dreamy. He is her personal lover…stalker…something like that.

_**XLOVEX: Whoa :o**_

_**Chris23: Yo dream you got urself a lover!**_

_**Dreamy: AR MA GAWWWD **_

_**Dreamy: It's Jonni :o**_

_**FrozenKnight: LMAO **_

_**FrozenKnight: Hurry up and answer his question**_

_**PervyDrone: He wants you girl he wants you bad!**_

_**BearHugXx: Shuttap Perv!**_

_**Dreamy: What should I say? :o**_

_**Chris23: Tell him to fuk off. Lol**_

_**XLOVEX: That's mean Chris!**_

_**Dreamy: I can't say that! I don't swear at all.**_

_**FrozenKnight: Then just tell him no**_

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: I'm srry Jonni but I'm married to my (9)Phoru! :c**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: WHYY? BUT I LOVE YOU DREAMY!**

_**FrozenKnight: Oooh he's a tough cookie..**_

_**Dreamy: Help mee :'(**_

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: YO JONNI BOY! Back off my woman! **

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: WDF? She's mine! D:{**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: I was just busting your balls bra..Trolololol**

_**FrozenKnight: Oh wow it's swag.. -.-''**_

_**FrozenKnight: That troll**_

_**Dreamy: LOLOLOL True dat!**_

**[SHOUT] from ArchRose: WDF is all of this? Dreamy's my woman..we're actually dating. :P**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: LOL yeah I'm dating Rose c:**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: BS :I**

**[SHOUT] from ArchRose: shutup Frozen! D:**

_**Dreamy: WATTT DUHH FREAKKK? SHIRO! Whos side are you on?**_

_**FrozenKnight: :P **_

_**XLOVEX: LOLOL XDD**_

_**44megabox: That shout convo is fuking funny as hell**_

_**PervyDrone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: LOLOLOL **

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: Wait whaaaat?**

**[SHOUT] from Chappy: Leave Dream alone! DX**

Chappy is obviously Rukia. Rukia is a _Code Empress_ and a C rank in PVP. She doesn't know about Momo's secret, but in the game she is friends with Dreamy.

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: S.h.i.z about to go down**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: Where are all of you coming from? I just want to talk to Dreamy!**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: She's dead. I killed her.**

**[SHOUT] from ArchRose: LMAO XDD**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Yes…I'm dead e.e**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: Y the heck are you out of your coffin slave**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: EFFF YOU!**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: Dreamy if I can't marry you than will you be my girlfriend?**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :c**

**[SHOUT] from Chappy: You rejected that loser like a boss :D**

**[SHOUT] from GM UnMerciful: HEY SHUT UP! YOU ALL ARE FREAKING SPAMMING MY CHATBOX!**

GM UnMerciful is one of the 6 game makers of Elsword. He is a _Blade Master_ and of course he has to be an SS in PVP ranking.

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Oh crap it's the GM :o**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Don't stop! I like seeing Unmerciful-chan suffer! LET YOUR SPAMMING BEGIN! :3 hehe**

GM Pinkey is also one of the 6 GM's of Elsword. She is an Elemental Master and rank SS. Pinkey is one of the GM that likes to mess around with her Gm mates especially with Unmerciful and the people of Elsword.

**[SHOUT] from GM UnMerciful: …really Pinkey…?**

Momo played for another hour on Elsword before she started on her homework. This was how fun Elsword is almost every day. The brunette couldn't wait to play again but for right now, she needed to get her homework done and go on her alt, MiniLove. As much as she didn't want to, Momo didn't want her friends to bicker at her tomorrow morning…

* * *

**Please leave a review! I really want to see what you guys think. c:**

**I would love it if you guys would go to my profile and read the information I'm giving for PEACH PRODIGY. It would save a great deal of time so I won't have to explain everytime on who and what each character are and also please go to the Elsword web to get a better understanding on which Bleach character has which gaming character! (since fanfiction wont let me type out the website name, it's on my profile)**

**1.)This is how the rankings for PVP work. [ Lowest…F,E,D,C,B,A,S,SS…Highest ] In Elsword, you're classified as good if you're at least a rank C.**

**2.)_Diamond Yaksha_ is what Dreamy is wearing. It is an actual set so check it out on what it looks like! She is wearing the red one not the blue one! Go to Google and type in 'Elsword diamond Yaksha' and click on images. You should see a picture of 6 characters and what Dreamy is wearing is what the 'Aisha' is wearing.**

**3.)Ice Burners (IB): go to elwiki and click on Ice Burners (website on profile.)**

**4.)'_Waiting'_ means you can join the room and the room hasn't started the match yet. '_Play'_ means the room has started the match but you cannot enter and it's full. '_Full'_ means it's a full room but the match hasn't started yet. '_Join'_ means the match has already started but the room isn't full so you are able to enter the room and raid the match.**

**5.)There are three different kinds of matches you can choose from. One is **_**Team match**_**: You have to have the same number of people in each team and when you die, you cannot revive. You have to stay on the sidelines while you watch your teammates fight. **_**Survival**_** is when everyone goes against each other. When you die you can get revived. **_**Team Death**_** Match is popular in the world of Elsword because it's more enjoyable. You can have an uneven amount of teammates and you're still able to start the match. When you die, you get revived. **

**6.)In pvp you have the red team and blue team. The max number of people in one room is 8 unless you close out the other slots. **

**7.)The _Salvadore Denip_ is the IB set FrozenKnight is wearing. He is an Elsword so don't get his character mixed up with a raven. (That is why I wanted you guys to go see what each character looked like on the Elsword website.) Go to Google and type in Elsword Salvadore Denip. Click on images and there should be a picture with 6 characters or the one with 12 characters (the 12 characters show their wings! find the one with wings!). They should be wearing blue outfits.**

**8.)In Elsword, when someone 'Shouts', it means everyone in the game can see the comment. So basically, everyone in the game was reading the convo the 6 characters were having. In the real game, you can't buy Microphones (that is what you use to 'shout' with) so I kind of made 'Shout' unlimited…Ooopsy. DX**

**9.)In Elsword, you are able to have a pet. When Dream said she is married to her Phoru, it is basically her pet. Go on Google and type in 'Elsword ancient phoru pet' click on images and it should look like a little unicorn or horse. **


	2. Greetings DarkLord!

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I was so happy to read them and i'm glad you guys loved the story! C: **

**Now please enjoy chapter 2!**

**[I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD]**

* * *

Momo sat in her English class 5th period dazed, her face resting on the palm of her hand while the other hand was twisting the braided hair that rested on one side of her shoulder. The brunette sat at the window. She was thinking about what happened yesterday. She met FrozenKnight for the first time. The two prodigies have never talked before. Even though both are well known in the game, they seemed to not mind one another's existence, until yesterday. Momo found the Lord Knight quite amusing. He was fun to tease and play with. 'I guess things just got interesting…' She thought.

The brunette narrowed her eyes to the white haired boy sitting on the other side of the classroom. He was reading a novel while ignoring all of the girls and boys surrounding him. 'Ehehehe 'Shiro' that guy acts so differently compared to when he's in the game…'

"Hahahahahahaha…hahahahahahaha," The brunette laughed absentmindedly.

The strawberry blonde, who was sitting in front of Momo, turned around and stared strangely at the brunette.

"Momo are you okay?" Matsumoto asked with a concerned look plastered on her face.

Her other friends, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Orihime, also turned to stare at the random laugh that came out of the petite girl's mouth. Momo snapped out of her day dream and nervously laughed.

"Oh sorry guys I was just day dreaming and stuff…" She pushed her readers further up her nose.

English class is the only class Momo liked because the teacher, who is Ukitake, was a laded back guy. Right now the students were supposed to be working on a reading packet. They were allowed to work in groups and the teacher was busy lounging at his desk grading papers.

"So, did you guys hear the conversation about Dream yesterday?" One of the students said a loud.

"Yeah, that Jonni guy seemed desperate…I also wanted to tell him to shut up."

"I heard he was Dream's stalker but I'm not sure."

"What really? That's kind of creepy…I feel sorry for her."

Momo listened silently knowing she was being talked about. She was enjoying everyone looking after her. Momo tried her best making people like her and earning their respect in the game. She was a legend and everyone adored Dreamy.

"So Torshiro-kun how was it like talking to the number one prodigy in Elsword?" Ichigo asked smirking.

Momo's attention was drawn to the question. 'How did he think of me?' The brunette waited patiently for the white haired prodigy to answer.

Toshiro looked up from his novel. "Meh…" and returned to his book.

'MEHH?' Momo furrowed her eyebrows together. 'That's all he thinks of me? MEHHH?'

Matsumoto stared at the brunette girl who seemed somewhat disappointed. She giggled and looked away. Momo didn't notice the stare. She looked outside the window again. 'I'm going to tease him some more when I get on…' The petite girl evilly grinned.

Suddenly Ikkaku pounds his fists on the table. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

The class flinched at the commotion. Then one of the girls said," We're talking about Elsword."

"You mean that MMORPPSUCK MY DICK game? I'm getting so tired of hearing 'Elsword this' and 'Elsword that'. Get a life already!" The bald headed boy finished preaching his opinion which seemed to upset some of the students.

Then a girl stood up and walked in front of Ikkaku's desk. She had one hand on her hip and pointed one finger directly in the baldies face. "For your information, it's MMORPG not your 'suck my dick game'. Second of all, where have you been? Everyone has been playing this game and you just lock yourself in the bathroom, listen to the radio, and eat cereal all day. Why don't YOU get a life?"

The whole class busted out laughing and clapped at what the girl just did. Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia teased the baldy while Ikkaku snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try out Elsword before you start judging it?" Matsumoto sighed and rubbed her temples. "The game isn't all that bad. It's pretty fun."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah go and download the game and Renji and I won't mind helping you out with your missions, and when you reach level 10 we can PVP."

"I don't need help from you guys. I can do it on my own." Ikkaku grunted.

Rukia then jumped in. "so are you going to download Elsword?"

"I never said that." Ikkaku leered.

"So you will right?"

"…"

"Right?"

"…"

"RIGHT?"

"ALRIGHT!" Baldy said loudly. His friends laughed.

"EXCELLENT! Because I already have an account made for you!" Rukia snickered evilly.

Ikkaku and the others blinked in confusion. "Wait you what?"

"Well the account was meant for Bayakuya but he said 'I don't have time for such childish games.'" Rukia mocked her brother's voice. "So why don't you have it. It's already level 20 and you're an _Over Taker_ so you won't have to start out from scratch."

Orihime ginned widely. "YAY Ikkaku-kun will be joining us!"

"Here's the password and e-mail. All you need to do is download the game and your set!" Rukia finished writing the information on a small ripped sheet of paper.

Ikkaku stared blankly at the piece of paper and then to the short haired girl. "Wow…I have everything planned out for me."

"Don't feel too special moron." Renji snorted.

Rukia giggled. "I think you'll like it!"

As the class talked amongst themselves, instead of working, the classroom door suddenly opened. Everyone's eyes shifted to the entrance. Ukitake looked up from his paper work then gave a wide smile. "Ah Yamamoto, happy for you to drop by." The white haired English teacher greeted the school principle.

"Yes, yes," He nodded. Yamamoto was assisted by the vice principle Sasakibe. "I am here to make an announcement about the spring school festival happening this Saturday." (Today is Wednesday for them btw c: )

Every one of the students smiled at the news. The whole school has been looking forward to the school's Spring Festival every year. It is a time when the students are allowed to invite family and friends to celebrate the beginning of spring. Another good thing about the festival is for the next two days, the whole school will be preparing for the celebration, which means no classes. The students were talking excitedly.

"The students will be split into different groups, a decorating committee, event planning committee, food committee, tech committee, and building committee. Tomorrow morning there will be a long list of names on the board outside of the school. Look for your name and go to your groups. Team captains will also be on the list of each group. Now, I am expecting hard work from each and every one of you. Let's making this festival a success, so do not disappoint me." Yamamoto said in his serious tone. The students nodded. They didn't want to get in the way of him. Yamamoto terrifies the students. The old man turned to the grinning Ukitake. "I'm leaving the rest to you. Explain the theme and other information. I'll take my leave. Good day."

"Thank you Yamamoto." Ukitake bowed slightly. When the principle exited the classroom, the English teacher turned to the class and smirked. "Excited about the festival everyone?"

The class nodded and replied 'yes' in excitement. "Mr. Ukitake, what is the theme for the festival anyway?" Matsumoto asked raising her hand.

"I was about to explain that to you students, well this year's festival is going to be called 'Floral Garden Spring Festival'. Unlike last year's theme which was 'Far Far Away Spring Festival', where the students had to dress up as a fairytale character, we decided to keep this year's theme natural. So everyone has to wear something that has to do with flowers or at least would remind you of spring.

Momo grunted at the theme. She didn't like wearing girly things especially things that have to do with flowers. Momo wasn't into all of the pink cutesy clothes. It's because she never worn them before and still wasn't going to.

"Oh yay! I'm going to wear a sundress!" Orihime clapped and the rest of the girls in the classroom agreed.

Momo on the other hand groaned. 'I can't wait to get home…'

* * *

The ride home was short as always. Her mom pulled up to the parking lot of her two story house. Momo entered the house first and headed up the spiral stairs. She didn't have homework today because of the festival preparations. That's good news because Momo gets to play Elsword all day today. Momo did the regular routine. She logged on and went on Dreamy. The brunette checked her friends list and there were 27/56 of her friends online.

'I guess I might as well pvp.' She thought and clicked on the sparring button, but before Momo entered any rooms, ArchRose whispered her.

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: MOMOMOMOMOMOMOOOO!**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: LOL**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: What's up?**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Are you busy right now?**

Momo stared at the PVP rooms and shrugged.

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: No why?**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: GOOD!**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Well Renji, Ichigo, and I were about to go watch Ikkaku fail!**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Join us!**

Momo gigged. She did want to see her bald friend fail. It was better than wasting time on Elsword.

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Sure :D**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Wait do I go on MiniLove or what?**

Momo referred to her alternative character.

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: Nah just stay on Dreamy**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from ArchRose: We're in Bethma Village near Chacha Buch the lizard guy**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from Dreamy: Okay I'll be right there!**

Momo headed to the village where her friends were at. When she got there, she found them hanging out near the lizard guy.

**ArchRose: Here she comes XD**

**Mindless: Yoo if it isn't Dream?**

**ViralRA: Sup Pipsqueak?**

**Dreamy: Hey guys c:**

Mindless was Ichigo. He is a _Lord Knight_ and rank S in PVP. On the other hand, ViralRA was Renji. He is a _Rune Slayer_ and rank S in PVP. Momo was friends with both of them on her character Dreamy. The two boys didn't know about the 'secret' and she wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. It isn't that she doesn't trust her best guy friends. She just thought having them not know was more enjoyable. If the two boys did know they might treat Dreamy differently since they are friends anyway.

**Dreamy: So…who is this 'friend' you guys are talking about?**

**ViralRA: Oh we go to school with him and he dissed Elsword and though it was a waste of time**

**Dreamy: LOL**

**Dreamy: I see**

**Mindless: Yea Chappy gave him a free account so he could try it out himself**

Even though Momo already knew about this, she had to play along. Matsumoto just stayed silent because she already knew Momo was Dreamy.

**ArchRose: Where is baldy?**

**ArchRose: He's taking forever…**

**ViralRA: He just texted me**

**ViralRA: he said 'CALM YO T.I.T.S WOMAN! I'm updating sht!'**

**Mindless: LMAO**

**Mindless: that idiot -.-**

**Dreamy: Hmmm he seems intimidating :O**

**ViralRA: He is..**

**ViralRA: Thinks he can beat us in PVP**

**ViralRA: lol**

**ArchRose: Wut? He said that?**

**ViralRA: Yep just now**

**ViralRA: But Mindless and I are going to PVP with that dumass**

**Mindless: Yuh**

**Dreamy: Do you mind if I watch? C:**

**ArchRose: BABE where you are is where the party is at!**

**Dreamy: LOL okay**

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Ikkaku finally made it, but what surprised them the most is what the name of his character. (just a reminder, Ikkaku is an Over Taker and level 20 and a rank F in PVP.)

**DarkLord99: Hey fegs**

**DarkLord99: Why the fck is there a bigass lizard in the middle of the road?**

**ArchRose: It's an NPC you idiot…**

**ArchRose: O.O**

**ArchRose: Omg ur name…LMAO**

**Mindless: WDF is up with that name?**

**Mindless: LOLOLOLOL**

**DarkLord99: Shut up **

**DarkLord99: When I freaking logged on this was the only character on there**

**DarkLord99: God damit Rukia…**

**ViralRA: DarkLord99?**

**ViralRA: GEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY.**

**ArchRose: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ArchRose: I'm going to have to praise that little girl when we get back to school! XD**

**DarkLord99: Shut up -.-**

**DarkLord99: Who dat?**

Ikkaku asked towards Dreamy.

**Dreamy: Herro c:**

**Mindless: She's the one the class was talking about earlier**

**Mindless: And Dream is the number one player on this game mang**

**ArchRose: She ma BABE ;D**

**ViralRA: Dream this is our idiot friend lol**

**DarkLord99: Stfu**

**DarkLord99: Idiot my ass **

**DarkLord99: Beat ur ass right now**

**Dreamy: XD lol**

**ArchRose: Oooh he's putting up a fight **

**Mindless: Don't get too full of urself Dark **

**ViralRA: don't be nice to him Mind!**

**ViralRA: Let's give him a fight XD**

**DarkLord99: Let's go than noobs**

**Mindless: Noob? O.o**

**ViralRA: You're on!**

**ViralRA: Here I'll make a room! **(He means making a PVP room.)

**ViralRA: I think the room name will be quite obvious. LOL**

Everyone went to the sparring button and looked for a name that was 'obvious' that's what Renji said. Then something caught their eye. Momo giggled to herself. 'Wow of all names, Renji had to name it 'DarkLord99 you nub'.' She clicked on the room and it was survival. There she found all of her friends in the room.

**ViralRA: Alright ready up!**

Everyone in the room prepared themselves. Renji, who was the room leader, clicked the start button and began the game. When the match started, Renji decided to start first.

**ViralRA: I'm going first!**

**DarkLord99: Come at me bro!**

Mindless, ArchRose, and Dreamy were a safe distance away from the fight and they just stood there watching the match between Ikkaku and Renji. Ikkaku obviously didn't know how to combo and spammed his moves over and over while Renji, who was an S rank, was literally beating the crap out of the baldy.

**ArchRose: GOOO VIRAL! :P**

**Mindless: NOOB HE SAYS! **

**Mindless: LMAO XDD**

**Dreamy: Lol **

**Dreamy: Wow**

**FrozenKnight: Picking on the noob I see**

**FrozenKnight: I thought my (1) guild members were better then that**

FrozenKnight was waiting in the room but he didn't enter the match. Momo's grin widened. 'Shiro's here huh? Time for payback from earlier when he thought I was only 'meh…' I'll show him!'

**Mindless: LOL its Ikkaku**

**Mindless: He thinks he can beat us**

**ArchRose: come in the room Frozen!**

**ViralRA: LOL**

**ViralRA: I'm beating his ass!**

**Dreamy: SHIRO!**

**FrozenKnight: Lol hi**

**FrozenKnight: Really Dream? Ur still calling me that? e w e''**

**Dreamy: Yuuhh**

**DarkLord99: Wait is that Toshiro?**

**FrozenKnight: Yea..lol**

**FrozenKnight: Dude what's with the name?**

**DarkLord99: It was like this**

**DarkLord99: I'm going to get on Rukia's back tomorrow…**

**Dreamy: SHIROOO GET UR BUTT IN HERE AND FIGHT ME!**

**ArchRose: O.O**

**Mindless: Oh man, yall gonna fight?**

**FrozenKnight: LOLOLOL no.**

**Dreamy: WHY NOT! D:**

**FrozenKnight: I'm afraid I might break you**

**FrozenKnight: You know because ur a girl **

**Mindless: LOL**

**Mindless: That sht messed up **

**ArchRose: He's calling you weak Dream XD**

**Dreamy: EFF YOUU!**

**Dreamy: You sexist!**

**FrozenKnight: :P jk**

_**FrozenKnight has intruded **_(This basically means he entered the match)

Frozen joined the three on the sidelines, while they watched Ikkaku getting his butt whooped. Then Ikkaku started running because he only had a little HP left. Viral only lost a centimeter of his life points. Viral stared running after Dark.

**ViralRA: run you little sht**

**Dreamy: LOL XD**

**FrozenKnight: lol**

**ArchRose: Hurry up and kill him already!**

**Mindless: LMAO **

**DarkLord99: WDF**

**DarkLord99: I'M NOT A LITTLE SHT!**

While DarkLord was typing, Viral ran up to him and used _Splash Explosion_ to finish him off.

**ViralRA has defeated DarkLord99**

**DarkLord99: I WAS TYPING! **

**ViralRA: Type too slow :P**

**Mindless: ME NEXT!**

**DarkLord99: WDF **

**DarkLord99: You guys are pro I'm going to get my butt whooped again!**

**Mindless: You're the one asking for a fight so I'm giving it to you (:**

**ArchRose: LOL that's messed up**

**ArchRose: I think Dark gets the point that he's a noob**

**FrozenKnight: He's been a noob :o**

**DarkLord99: HEY!**

**Dreamy: Sorry Dark but the fact doesn't change that ur a noob**

**Dreamy: But you'll get better c:**

**ViralRA: Dream don't be nice to that fool he deserves to die!**

**ViralRA: :D**

**Mindless: So Dark wanna fight or what?**

**DarkLord99: Get my butt kicked again? **

**DarkLord99: I'll pass**

**Mindless: Fine**

**Mindless: YO VIRAL LEGO**

**ViralRA: You're on!**

The two began to fight each other. Ikkaku joined Dream, Frozen, and ArchRose on the sidelines.

**FrozenKnight: Dark wanna join my guild?**

Frozen Knight is a guild leader of _SpiralCore_. His guild is one of the top guilds in the game. Not only is it powerful it is full of the best players in the game, SpiralCore is also very popular amongst the people of Elsword. It isn't easy to get in. Frozen only lets the best of the best join. DarkLord was one of the exceptions because he was friends with Frozen. You either have to be friends with the guild master, invited in by the **(2)** _Administrators _of the guild, or go through tryouts.

**DarkLord99: Idc **

**ArchRose: OOH INVITE HIM! **

**ArchRose: Double the chaos!**

**Dreamy: Chaos? O.o**

**Dreamy: Doesn't sound so great LOL**

**FrozenKnight: It is sadly**

**FrozenKnight: But that's what makes my guild fun**

**DarkLord99: Hmmm Rose, viral, and mind are in the guild too huh?**

**FrozenKnight: Yep -.-**

**FrozenKnight99: If you join it then you can battle Mind and Viral whenever you want**

**DarkLord99: Sure**

Frozen sent Dark a request to join _SpiralCore_.

**Mindless: Oooh great…**

**Mindless: Baldy is in our guild now **

**ViralRA: LOL**

**Dreamy: So who is the guild master of SpiralCore anyway?**

**FrozenKnight: You're looking at him (:**

**Dreamy: Hmm not surprising o w o**

**ArchRose: LOL**

**ArchRose: Why don't you join too Dreamy? **

**ArchRose: It'll be a lot of fun!**

**FrozenKnight: Do you want to?**

**ViralRA: DUDE if she joins, our guild will be invincible!**

**Mindless: Join it Dreamy!**

**Dreamy: ummm**

**Dreamy: Nah I want to stay a hobo for a while :o**

**ArchRose: …**

**FrozenKnight: wuuut?**

**Dreamy: I might leave the guild anyways like I always do in the end **

**FrozenKnight: Oh ur a (3) guild hopper **

**FrozenKnight: lol**

**Dreamy: Yeppers!**

**ArchRose: Ooooh no wonder you r always everywhere**

**Dreamy: Heehee yup**

**FrozenKnight: Oh**

**FrozenKnight: Well if you want to join Spiral then just PM me a message.**

**Dreamy: Okay**

After another 2 minutes of waiting, the match finally ended. Dreamy decided to make a separate room just to fight with Frozen.

**Dreamy: Shiro FIGHT MEE**

**Frozen: LOL**

**Frozen: I can't**

**Frozen: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Dreamy: NO **

**Dreamy: NOW FIGHT ME!**

**FrozenKnight: I cant**

**Dreamy: Y NOT?**

**FrozenKnight: Sucky key board -.-**

**Dreamy: EXCUSES!**

**FrozenKnight: NO IM NOT**

**FrozenKnight: I let my cousins borrow my 'good' board so they could play their stupid game of league of legends…**

**Dreamy: LOLOLOL**

**Dreamy: okay okay I believe you**

**Dreamy: Man we are never going to fight :c**

**FrozenKnight: How about tomorrow? **

**FrozenKnight: Be online at 4 p.m. **

**FrozenKnight: That's the only time i get to play on tomorrow **

**FrozenKnight: and I'm busy the rest of the day…**

**FrozenKnight: Deal?**

**Dreamy: Sounds good! :D**

**FrozenKnight: alright **

**FrozenKnight: Well I gtg**

**Dreamy: Oh okay**

**FrozenKnight: Oh I almost forgot…**

_**FrozenKnight has sent Dreamy a friend request**_

Momo accepted the request and now she has 57 friends.

**Dreamy: :DDDD**

**FrozenKnight: haha**

**FrozenKnight: Until next time ;))**

**Dreamy: Byee c:**

FrozenKnight left the room and Dreamy was in there alone. Momo smiled widely. She was finally going to fight Shiro tomorrow! She jumped in her room excitedly, but the brunette couldn't hold back a blush either. She thought he was just too fun to play with and also very…sweet. Momo looked at the screen and then thought 'Wait I can't like Shiro! Moreover, this is an online game! I can't have feelings for a fake character…' the petite girl sighed hopelessly. 'AND Shiro is actually Toshiro the popular guy in my school!' Momo laughed hysterically. She shrugged the nonsense off her and decided to get something to eat.

**While at Toshiro's house…**

The white haired boy sat back on his computer chair. Toshiro stared at his desktop for a while and sighed. He was frustrated about the mixed feelings he was having with Dreamy. The boy found her very interesting and enjoyable to play with. 'What is wrong with me? Why is it that every time I see Dreamy, I get overly excited? I mean we only met like yesterday and I'm already into her…' The white haired boy rubbed his hand on his head. 'What am I saying? This is a freaking online game! I can't fall for a 'character'! It's not like we'll date in real life. I bet she lives on the other side of the world.'

Toshiro grumbled. He has never felt like this towards a character before, but for some reason, when he met Dream there was this sudden spark between them and he just thought she was interesting. 'Urg…I must be tired. I'm going crazy.'

'Maybe a quick shower might refresh my brain.' Toshiro got out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to take a cool shower. He sighed. 'Damn it…I am going crazy.'

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished! So what do you guys think? If you have ANY questions please ask me! I know it might be a little confusing but I don't want my readers to be confused! XD Also is this story going to fast? Well I think it is -.- especially with the 'liking' each other! Sorry about that too DX Anyways last message, if any of you are interested in playing Elsword tell mee! If you do make one or already have one message me! Maybe we can play together! C:**

**1) For those of you who don't know what 'guilds' are, they are basically clans. In Elsword, characters are allowed to create their own guilds and Toshiro's guild is called SpiralCore.**

**2) In a guild you can be ranked. The rankings are (highest ranking) Guild Master (guild leader), Administrators (admins), Officers, Veterans, Members, and rookies (lowest ranking). There can be only ONE guild master which is the person who made the guild. The admins are second highest ranked in guilds. I believe you are only allowed 10 admins in your guild and the Guild master is the only one who can choose them. The admins are allowed to invite people, change rankings, and change the guild message. Third are officers. Officers are only allowed to invite people. Veterans, members and rookies are just there.**

**3) A guild hopper is a person that jumps from one guild to another. They basically don't stay in one guild forever.**

**That's basically it! I hope that clears up some confusion a little! DX **

**PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW! C:**


	3. Festival prep day one!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! c: **

**I decided to make a key so incase some of you get confused with each character! **

**Dreamy: Momo**

**FrozenKnight: Toshiro**

**Chappy: Rukia**

**ArchRose: Matsumoto**

**Mindless: Ichigo**

**ViralRA: Renji (here is the trick RA stands for his name!)**

**ILoveCake: Orihime (not yet introduced but just a heads up)**

**DarkLord99: Ikkaku**

**Please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Momo braided her hair into two separate streaks and put on her glasses. She wore her t-shirt, faded jeans and then dug through her drawer to put on socks. The brunette ran down stairs to find her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. She was serving scrambled eggs with bacon and a biscuit.

"Good morning honey." Her mother greeted keeping her eyes on the eggs.

Momo grabbed an apple from the counter. "Mornin'.

"Where's your backpack?" She turned to look at her daughter.

"We don't need it. Today is the first day of festival preparations."

Her mother scooped the food onto Momo's plate. "Wow it's already that time of year huh? Well I hope you have fun honey."

Momo grumbled under her breath. One thing she wasn't looking forward to was the theme which was 'Floral Garden'. Momo has been having second thoughts about whether to go or not. Maybe she should just ditch the festival but her friends might drag her to it. The brunette thought of some plan for a brief second but then her mother interrupted her.

"Well you better hurry or you'll be late!"

* * *

Momo got to school not too long after. She headed to the board where a crowd of students huddled to see which group they were assigned too. 'I hope I'm not in tech or building committee…' The brunette sighed. The crowd was dense and there was no room for her to see the board. 'Oh great. I'm never going to see which group I'm in.'

"MOMO-CHAN!"

The brunette turned to find the strawberry haired girl run up to Momo and pulled her into a breathless embrace.

"M-Matsumoto?!" She squirmed.

"Haiyaa!" The busty girl squealed in glee. "Good news! We're assigned in the same group!"

"What group?"

"Decorating committee!"

Momo brightened up a little. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was about to be assigned to the tech or building…"

"Nope! You're with me now girl and guess what, you're the group captain!" Matsumoto clapped excitedly.

"I'M A WHAT?"

"Hey Momo, Matsumoto." Rukia and Orihime trotted up to the two girls.

The two greeted their best friends and the four started walking towards the school entrance. It was quite a ruckus this morning since everyone was trying to get into their proper groups. Students were running from left to right and teachers tried to get into control.

"So what group are you two assigned to?" Momo asked looking at Rukia and Orihime.

Rukia tapped her chin. "I'm in event planner committee."

"I'm in the cooking committee!" the orange haired girl jumped in excitement. "I'm going to share my cooking with you guys. I'm so excited!"

Rukia and Momo suddenly turned pale. Matsumoto smiled. "OH I'm so happy for you Orihime!"

The four girls made it into the school building. It was even busier inside then out. Students were getting settled into their proper groups and each hall was assigned a specific group since there are so many students in the school.

"Well I'm going to the 500 hall where the cooking committee is at! Bye!" Orihime waved and walked away.

The girls waved farewell then everything suddenly got serious. "Is it me or did I hear that right?" Momo slapped her head and winced at the pain.

"Orihime is in the freaking cooking committee...Who made these groups anyways?" The short haired girl said in despair.

Everyone knew Orihime's lack of cooking skills. If it wasn't bad enough, she blew up the kitchen in cooking club once, and the only thing she had to do was boil water.

Matsumoto stared at her terrified friends in confusion. "Nothing's wrong with her cooking."

"Matsumoto are you deaf? She can't cook even to save her life!" Rukia chuckled. This was more of an insult than a reason.

"Rukia that's mean!" Momo stammered, defending her longtime friend.

"I know but sometimes the girl just has to know the truth."

Momo and Matsumoto rolled their eyes.

"What's up gorilla woman?" Renji said putting an arm over Rukia's shoulder only to get it slapped away.

"Who are you calling gorilla woman you red pineapple headed freak?"

Ichigo and Ikkaku busted out laughing at the name Rukia just said to Renji. The red head glared at her. "Haha very funny."

"What group are you guys assigned to?" Ichigo asked resting his arm on Matsumoto's shoulder who didn't mind that one bit.

"Momo and I are in decorating committee." The strawberry blonde answered for both of them. Momo just nodded. "And best of all, Momo's the captain of Decorating committee!"

Momo sighed at the last statement. Being captain was a pain in the butt because you had to make sure everything was in order and most of the time you're the one checking on the students to see if they are doing the job correctly. It's a big job especially for a petite geek girl like her. The hassle she has to put into it is also a bother. Momo knew she was going to be put through hell for the next two days.

"Really? Congratulations shorty." Ichigo and Renji patted the brunette on the head.

Momo gently brushed the hands away. "Thanks...I'm so looking forward to it."

"Anyways, Renji and I are in the tech committee." Ichigo elbowed his red headed friend on the shoulder. "And I'm also the captain, so I'll be seeing you around more often Momo." The brunette smiled at her orange haired friend.

"Well I'm in the event planner committee." Rukia raised a hand.

Ikkaku looked at her confusingly. "That sucks short stuff. That's like the busiest group you can be in."

Ikkaku was right. The event planner's committee holds the most burdens. Everyone depends on them to create the events so the other groups can get an idea on what to expect. It isn't easy. They have to think of ideas then the ideas go to the building committee, after that, when the building committee has the structure planned out, the rest is up to the decorating, food, and tech committee to do the finishing touches. It's a long process and takes a great deal of time to do but time is the enemy so everyone has to work fast.

"Baldy over there is in the building committee." Renji snickered.

"Have fun getting splinters." Everyone laughed.

Momo sighed. "Did you know Orihime is in cooking?" She looked up to find the three guy's mouths reaching the floor.

"SHE IS IN WHAT?" Ichigo pulled his orange hair insanely.

Renji sweat dropped. "Who in the right mind would put Orihime in the freaking cooking club? You guys better be expecting food poisoning in your desserts. "

"The last time Orihime cooked us something, we ended up in a pooping marathon, sweet jesus! " Ikkaku gritted his teeth. The three boys were well aware of her cooking abilities. There was also a time when Orihime made a carrot cake. It looked good but when she said 'carrot cake' the cake only contained icing and carrots. Gross…

Matsumoto crossed her arms. "There is nothing wrong with her cooking. It's not even that bad."

"Says the girl that eats everything, I wonder where all that weight goes too…" Renji coughed rudely.

Matsumoto slapped Renji on the side of the head. "Shut up."

"Well I think we better be getting to the decorating hall." Matsumoto grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her to the 100 hall where the decorating committee was held at.

"Alright see you later."

They got to the decorating hall and everyone greeted their captain. "Good morning Momo."

Momo bowed. "Hello everyone."

There are about 20 classrooms in each hall. In each class, the students will be working on a separate job. Momo's job is to watch over and assist the students if they are needed any aid. She will also be doing the delivery of the information and paperwork to each committee if something goes wrong or comes up.

As everyone got settled in a classroom, the intercom suddenly came on. "May each committee captain meet in the office?"

Momo sighed. This was one of the reasons she didn't want to be captain. They literally run around like dogs. "There's my Q."

"Alright Momo, I'll see you later." Matsumoto waved. "I'll handle the rest from here."

Momo thanked the strawberry blonde and headed to the office. She passed the 500 hall where the cooking committee was located at and the 300 where the event planning committee were at. When she got there, Ichigo and a yellow haired boy with bangs covering one half of his face were already present at the office. Momo stared at the golden haired boy. She recalled his name was 'Kira'?

"Sup shorty." Ichigo smirked.

Momo simply waved. "What are we doing here?"

The orange haired boy shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe a lecture of what Yamamoto is expecting us to do as captains."

Momo lightly groaned. It wasn't like her day could get any worse. She wasn't very happy when she heard a geek girl like her was 'captain' of a committee not to mention she was lazy and wasn't in the mood to walk for the whole day delivering loads of work and papers to other committees. A captain held many responsibilities. Then the door opened entering a girl with black hair with slightly parted bangs and pulled back into a long braid. Her name was Nemu. And as Nemu entered, there came in Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo's eyes widened then calmly closed.

'Not a surprise popular boy is captain…' Momo snorted to herself.

Toshiro was the captain of Building committee, Nemu was captain for cooking, Kira was in charge of event planning and Ichigo was captain for Tech committee.

The door to Yamamoto's office opened and there came out the school principle. He was holding a wooden staff and piercing eyes looking at the captains. "I'm here to inform you, as a captain you hold many responsibilities. You're vice principle and I have gone through many hours choosing out captains that seemed mature enough to handle the position of captain. Now, if anything goes wrong, I am not going to hesitate to banish any one of you from the position. Now do NOT disappoint me. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The students chorused.

"Good." Yamamoto waved the students off.

The captains exited the office. Ichigo shivered. "How scary will that damn Yamamoto get?"

Kira snickered. "He's always been that scary."

"Agreed." Nemu crossed her arms over her chest.

Toshiro sighed. He had both his arms behind his head. "There is nothing to be scared about. Just don't get on his nerves and you'll be fine."

Momo glanced at either one of the captains. She stayed quiet but seemed to notice she was the shortest one out of the bunch. Toshiro was about 7 inches taller than her. 'I swear, just two years ago, he was shorter than me. Well it isn't a surprise. Boys grow faster than girls.'

The captains went opposite directions to their designated halls. When she got there, the students were already hard at work. Some were assigned to decorate the halls of the school and others were outside putting fake flowers and ribbons on the trees. The school was hustle and bustle. Students were running up and down the hall to deliver equipment and ideas. She went to check on the workers from each classroom to see if they needed any assistance.

* * *

Three hours has gone by and everyone just finished eating lunch. They went back to work. As Momo was doing another run down the hall, one of the students called her.

"Momo!" She turned around to find Nemu, captain of cooking committee, walking down the halls with a few papers in her hands.

"Yes?"

"There has been a slight mix up. I believe the building committee accidently built a stand for ring toss instead of a stand for smoothies. They sent it over to us but we don't know what to do with it. Since the decorating committee decorated it wrong, may you please give these to Toshiro and tell him there has been a mash up?" Nemu handed Momo the papers. The cooking club seemed to be busy at the moment so Nemu couldn't deliver the papers herself.

Momo accepted and quickly headed to the 600 hall where building committee was held at. When she got there, Momo looked in each classroom, trying to find the white haired prodigy. Then she spotted him through the window. 'Ah there he is.'

Momo opened the door to the classroom and found him helping the students nailing in wood. She held up the papers and said, "Shiro-"Momo covered her mouth. 'Oh crap!'

The white haired boy flinched and stared at Momo in awe. "What...did you just say?"

"I mean…Toshiro!" Momo was currently turning a light shade of pink. "Sorry…about the mispronunciation…BUT I'm here to give you these. Nemu said there were a mash up…of…stands…" Her voice increased each word she said them.

Toshiro kept on staring at her then he blinked twice. "Oh…Oh! Uhhh…give them to me." Momo handed the captain the pieces of paper. "Thank you Momo."

Momo slightly bowed and left the class room with a flushed face and rapid heartbeat. 'MOMO YOU'RE AN IDIOT!'

Toshiro stood there staring at the papers blankly. He was thinking hard at what just happened. 'For some reason, when she said that, I suddenly pictured Dreamy in my head…' But the boy snickered. 'Nah…impossible.'

Momo ran back to the 100 hall and slumped down on the walls. She couldn't believe 'Shiro' came out of her mouth. Now he's really going to be suspicious. Momo slapped her head and sighed. 'But then again, He probably had other people call him that…or is it just Dreamy?' The brunette bit her finger nails. 'Great, just great…'

* * *

It was break time and Momo decided to take a walk in the halls leaving Rukia, Matsumoto, Orihime, Ikkaku, and Renji who were hanging out in the courtyard. The brunette walked through the quiet halls with both hands behind her back. She looked from left to right. Momo sighed and took off her glasses. She massaged her nose.

"These glasses are so annoying. Who knew fake readers hurt so much…"

"Then why do you wear them?"

Momo flinched at the familiar voice coming from the front of her. She lifted her head to see Toshiro staring at her amusingly. Momo jumped a few inches back. 'What's he doing here?'

"Shir-Toshiro!" Momo stuttered. 'Really Momo?! Twice today?'

The white haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me Shiro?"

"Uh…Shiro was my dead dog!"

He cocked his eyebrow. "Dead dog?"

Momo nodded. "He died yesterday and I was repeating his name in my sleep. It was so sad. We used to do everything together…" She leered at him hoping the fake story worked.

"So…how did he die?" The white haired boy asked curiously.

"Ummm he…A CAR HIT HIM! It was very devastating."

"Uh huh…" Toshiro stepped closer to the brunette's face and stared into her eyes. "Where did he die at?"

Momo's eyes widened and she held in her breath. She couldn't look away or else he might get suspicious."Uhhh…it was…at a park. We were playing fetch and the ball rolled onto the street."

The brunette pinched her arm and closed her eyes. 'Please go away…please go away…"

Toshiro then got closer to her face and smirked. "Are you lying?"

"Uhhh…"

"Because, there is someone else that calls me 'Shiro' and she's in Elsword. Don't you play it too?" The white haired boy asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but my account name is 'MiniLove'. I'm not Drea-" She closed her mouth. 'Oh crap 'dreamy' almost slipped out.'

Toshiro 's eyes slightly widened, but he lowered them. "MiniLove? I've never heard of her before."

"I'm never on that's why."

Toshiro snickered and stepped closer to the brunette who hesitantly stepped back until her back was against the wall. Momo was sweat dropping at the amount of space between them. The white haired prodigy put one hand on the wall and smirked.

"But it's still bothering me. Ever since you mentioned 'Shiro' I kept on picturing this girl in my head. Do you know Dreamy from the game?"

Momo gulped. 'Oh no, he's suspicious…' "Nope never heard of him-I mean her!"

"Really?"

Momo roughly pushed Toshiro away from her and she frowned at the white haired boy. "I'm really sorry about the 'Shiro' thing! It's just I missed my DEAD DOG so much that I accidentally mixed your name up with his! Forgive me!" The brunette ran off.

Toshiro stood and watched Momo leave.

Then Ichigo unexpectedly walked by him. "Did she just call you her dead dog?"

"Shut up Ichigo." Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

The school day ended in a flash. Day one of festival preparations were over and tomorrow was the last day until the big day. The students were working hard. The outside of the school was decorated with flowers and ribbons. Stands were set up and half finished. Tables, chairs, and a stage were around the school's courtyard and entrance. It looked like a big party was about to begin.

Toshiro got his bags ready and headed to the exit. He was going to fight Dream today at 4. The boy was quite excited since he started taking an interest on the gamer prodigy. She was fun to talk to and he could act like himself around her since everyone was expecting much from an SS rank player. They think since he's a pro he should act mature, but since Dream acted the complete opposite, it felt relaxing being around her.

He walked past the 100 hall way when he heard yelling coming from a classroom.

"Momo–chan where are you going?" Two girls ran out of the classroom to their committee captain.

Momo stared at the girls questionably. "Home, why?"

"We need you to stay back today! It's an emergency and since you're the captain, we need your aid!" The girls begged the brunette.

"Uhhh…well I'm kind of busy after school. I planned something with a friend today so…" The brunette nervously rejected.

The girls frowned. "Please Momo! The Cookie and water gun stands are far from being finished! And I think your friend can wait for a little bit right?"

"Ummm…" Momo thought for a moment. Since she is the captain, it was her job to make sure everything is finished. "I guess..."

"Thank you so much Momo!" The girls dragged her away and unexpectedly Toshiro was hiding behind a wall eavesdropping.

'There is something suspicious about that girl but I don't know what.' He stared at the ceiling for a moment and shrugged. 'Whatever.'

* * *

Toshiro arrived home. He checked the watch. '3:55 p.m. I better get on Elsword before Dreamy calls me a loser for being two minutes late.' The boy snickered and walked to his bedroom. There, he turned on his Toshiba laptop and clicked on the Elsword icon. He waited not too long while the game loaded and he clicked on his only character.

He logged onto his account.

**[FrozenKnight] has logged on to the game. **

**Guild Message: DarkLord is GEY. –ViralRA **(reminder: administrators and Guild Master are the only ones allowed to change the guild message.)

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Sup Frozen**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: HiHi Frozen**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Wdf is with the message? **(The GM stands for guild master.)

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: Man they're being mean to me…**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: LOLOLOLOLOL**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: We're not being mean to you..**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Says the idiot that changed the guild message XD**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: -.- whatever**

Toshiro clicked on his friends list and there were 29/60 friends online and none of them were from Dreamy. It was 4:07 p.m. and Dreamy was late. Then when he thought of Dreamy, Momo's picture suddenly appeared in his head.

'Whoa, why did I suddenly think of her?' He scratched his head, but then Toshiro flinched. 'Wait…isn't this kind of strange? Dream calls me Shiro and just today, Momo called me the same exact name. Moreover, Momo was held back at school and Dream is unexpectedly late. Hmmm…' The white haired boy scratched his head. 'I don't think that's possible…'

* * *

Momo sighed. She was bust painting the cookie stand while the other two girls decorated it with pictures and silly strings. 'I was supposed to fight Frozen today…' She groaned and checked the time. It was 4:48 p.m. and she was extra late. 'Frozen's going to get mad waiting for me like this…I won't be surprised if he's already offline, my one in a life time chance on fighting with the guy ruined because of stupid stands were not complete.'

As the brunette worked, one of the girls pulled out their laptop. Momo leered the computer and wondered if she so happened to have Elsword downloaded onto her laptop. 'Well of course she would. Everyone in the school plays it anyway…I wonder if she'll let me on for a little bit to check my Elsword.'

Momo finally finished painting the cookie stand and stared at the laptop. 'Okay here goes.' "Ummm Lynn," Momo began. "Do you mind if I use your laptop for a while. There was something I wanted to do but got caught up because I had to stay here."

"Oh it was the friend thing wasn't it? Since you're done, you can use it." Lynn smiled.

Momo got the laptop. "Thank you." She took the laptop to the back of the class. Momo didn't want to take the risk of people finding out she was Dream. She plugged in the charger and clicked on the Elsword icon. Momo waited for it to load and typed in her password and email. She clicked on Dreamy and logged in.

She checked her friends list and had 39/57 friends online. Out of all of them, FrozenKnight was one of them. Momo sighed and clicked on his name. 'Here goes nothing.'

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: Sorry for being late! DX**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: Lol yu better be.**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: Shattap!**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: I said sorry!**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: LOL**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: I was kidding ;O**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: So wut took you so long?**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: Stuff came up so yeah**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: Well about the fight**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: is it still continuing?**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: Sorry but not today. :c**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: You see I'm not supposed to be on right now.. LOL**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: Oooh I see you hard core rebel XD**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: LOL IKR**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: Well I'm not going to be on for long **

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: oh well that sucks :/**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: I just wanted to tell you that**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight from Dreamy: Well I gtg now**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from FrozenKnight: kk Bye**

**[WHISPER] to FrozenKnight FrozenKnight: Byeee c:**

Toshiro watched the screen as she logged off. He sat there motionless thinking hard. The Shiro incident kept on bothering him but he shook his head. 'This is all a coincidence…'

* * *

**Well there isn't any explaining today! How did you like it? Boring? Good? Sorry if it isn't that exciting YET and it takes a long time typing one chapter because as you can see it's freaking looonnnggg! But thank you for your patience! c:**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD**


	4. Festival prep day two!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day! XD Also..I'm so sorry for updating late! School started and for those of you who know what IB (International Baccalaureate) is, I'm taking that class so...I have no life. I can only type on the weekends and I'm really sorry for the wait! DX REALLY REALLY SORRY! **

**[Characters]**

**Dreamy: Momo**

**FrozenKnight: Toshiro**

**ArchRose: Matsumoto**

**MindLess: Ichigo**

**ViralRA: Renji**

**ILoveCake: Orihime**

**DarkLord99: Ikkaku**

**Please Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

It was the second and last day for the festival preparations. Momo walked to the decorating hall and found Matsumoto and Orihime talking in the hall. She waved at her friends. "Hey."

"MOMO!" Orihime tackled the brunette. Momo stumbles a little and dropped her readers. Matsumoto picked up the fake glasses and handed them to her.

"Thanks Matsumoto."

"No problem!" Her eyes flickered to the brunette evilly. "So, Momo what are you wearing for the festival tomorrow?"

Momo blinked a couple of times and said," I don't know. I might wear a t-shirt and some shorts."

"Girl, that's like what you wear every day." The busty strawberry blonde crossed her arms across her chest.

"So?"

"So…" Orihime smiled and grabbed Momo's arm. "We were thinking of buying you an outfit to wear!"

"What?!"

The two girls smiled at their geek friend. "Well we have too! Momo, friends don't let friends wear plain shirts!" Matsumoto lifted one finger up in delight.

"Matsumoto, friends don't force friends to dress up in clown clothes!" The brunette tried to defend herself, but the strawberry blond had back up.

Orihime pouted. "Momo, you're going to look pretty as always!"

"No I'm not. I'm going to look weird…"

"Clown clothes? Momo, I've seen you dressed up and let me tell you, you look hotter than the bottom of my laptop." Matsumoto grinned. "Love my metaphor…hahaha."

"That's because you forced me…"

"W-WHAT? Forced? FORCED?! PSSHH…I would never do that babe."

Momo rolled her eyes. She remembered when Matsumoto would use Momo as her mannequin and dress her up in cute clothes when they were younger. Those were two years of hell for the brunette. She was forced in dresses, skirts, heels, anything girly that she hated.

"Yeah you did! Don't deny it Matsumoto."

The strawberry blonde laughed hysterically causing a few eyes staring their way. "Momo, no matter what, you're going to wear something cute tomorrow."

"No I'm not!"

"Then what are you going to wear tomorrow? It's not like you have anything other than t-shirts in your closet."

Momo squeezed her lips together. Matsumoto wasn't wrong. Almost ¾ of her closet is full of t-shirts. She doesn't like clothes with too much design on them even though almost every day the brunette only wears plain t-shirts.

"Well I can always draw a pink flower on my shirts, so it's okay Matsumoto!" Momo patted her shoulder and started walking way but the strawberry blonde grabbed brunette's wrist.

"Hold it right there Momo." She and Orihime both grabbed her arms. "You can't just DRAW a flower on your shirt. That's ghetto…"

Momo sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to wear something girly."

"But you're going to look cute!" Orihime hugged her arm, begging her geek friend to allow them to buy her something cute for tomorrow. "Please Momo…Please…?" She pouted.

Momo stared at the two who were putting on their puppy dog eyes. "Please Momo?"

She winced at them. 'I'm going to regret this…'

"Alright…" She finally gave in.

"YAY!" The two best friends hugged her and got out their phones.

Momo stared at the two confusingly. "What are you doing?"

Orihime pressed a few buttons on her blackberry then looked up. "Oh we're texting Rukia about it. She was in this plan too. We're going to go shopping after school for the clothes."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No don't. I want this to be a surprise." Matsumoto winked. "And besides, if you go, you might protest on the clothes we are going to pick. Sorry Momo but we can't take the risk."

"Right…" The brunette sighed.

"Well I better get going." Orihime waved the two girls away. "Bye!"

They said goodbye to their orange haired friend. Then Momo looked up at the strawberry blonde. "So how are things going to work out?"

"What…OH tomorrow just bring a small bag to put your clothes in and I'll bring you the outfit. Be at school early because the festival doesn't start until 10 a.m. and I need to do your hair and makeup."

"Wait…Hair AND Makeup? That's a little too much Matsumoto." Momo stopped her friend from going way beyond her limits.

"No it's not. Anyways, you rarely get to look feminine so I insist!"

Momo rolled her eyes. She was already regretting saying yes to the plan. Not to mention Matsumoto was going to give her a full make over. Momo gulped and wiggled her fingers. It was too late to back out now.

As the two were talking about tomorrow, Momo caught someone in the corner of her eye. She saw Toshiro walking down the 100 hallway. 'What's he doing here?' she thought.

Matsumoto noticed her friend staring at something else other than her and couldn't resist looking in her direction. When she noticed Momo was staring at none other than Toshiro. She smirked. "Ohhh, so it's Toshiro huh?" She poked her friend on the cheek.

Momo snapped out of her daydream. "HUH WHAT?"

"You know he isn't a bad guy. And the other days, you two were talking to each other on Elsword."

Momo pushed her finger away. "Don't jump to conclusions Matsumoto. It's nothing like that."

"Keep thinking that." She winked at Momo and walked away.

She watched her friend leave into a classroom. 'I have no idea what she's talking about…'

"Yo Small Love."

Momo flinched at the familiar voice. She turned around to find no one other than the white haired prodigy. "Small love?"

"You know…Mini Love…Small Love…" He was talking about Momo's Elsword alt character whose name was Minilove.

"Oh right."

"Anyways, I need these to be filled out." He handed the brunette a dozen papers. Momo lazily grunted. "And,"

"And?"

"I'm still curious."

Momo nervously stared at him. He was still suspicious. Toshiro still wondered if Dreamy was Momo but he kept denying it. He thought a geek girl like her had no time for games like Elsword, but then again, she gave away so much evidence like calling him Shiro and getting held after school and at the same time Dreamy was late to fight him. It was all too coincidental.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I have work to do, cya later." as Momo was about to walk away the white haired boy grabbed her hand. 'What is he doing?' Then Momo could sense stares. 'Oh no people might misunderstand…'

"Wait, I want to ask you something." Toshiro stared at Momo seriously. He wanted to get things straight.

Momo sighed in annoyance. "Fine but can we talk about it somewhere else?"

She yanked her hands away from his grasp and walked to an empty classroom. The aura was kind of intense. It was awkward being in a dark room alone with the prince of the school.

Toshiro crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm just going to say it straight. Are you Dream?"

Momo stiffened a little. She suddenly got worried. 'He's curious…' "Dream? Who's that?"

The white haired boy stared at her intently. "Number one player in Elsword, Void Princess, SS rank…?"

"Nope never heard of her. It's like I told you, I don't go on Elsword a lot."

Toshiro wasn't satisfied with the answer, but if she was right than maybe Dreamy lived elsewhere, but in reality, the white haired prodigy was quite disappointed. "Hmmm…alright than. That's all I wanted to ask."

Momo nodded. After that, they departed ways and went to their committee halls. Momo sighed in relief. She was happy that was over with and Momo hoped he wouldn't suspect her of Dream again. She needs to be more careful next time.

As of Toshiro, he wasn't satisfied at all. He had this sudden instinct in his gut that she was hiding something. She acted way too tense when he mentions Dream and Momo gets really defensive. For the whole day, Toshiro has been thinking about the Dream incident, but he decided to get over it. If she says she isn't then MAYBE she isn't. He decided to slide the subject.

For the whole day, the school was none other than the word 'busy'. They were rushing to get things done for tomorrow. Everyone was excited for the festival and some girls had plans to go shopping after school. The last bell rang and Momo sighed in relief. Her committee managed to get all of their work done that means she was able to go home early and play Elsword.

…

Momo arrived home not too long ago and she headed up to her room. She logged into Dream and entered the game. Then the first thing she saw was a GM message to everyone.

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: ATTENTION El Peeps! **

Gm Perky was one of the six GM's of the game. She is a Wind Sneaker and rank SS in PVP. GM Perky is known for her laid back personality, unlike GM UnMerciful (in chapter 1), she likes to bond with the players. Moreover, Perky is friends with Dreamy.

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: If you haven't heard, in the next upcoming month, there will be an AnimeEXPO! AND also, WE, the GM'S, are going to be there! So if any of you el peeps wanna chill, fight, or just meet us, AnimeEXPO is the time to do it! **

Momo's eyes glinted a little. She has always wanted to meet the GM's. Actually, everyone does.

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Also, to the top 5 players of the game, we are holding a special event just for you! SO MAY I GET YOUR ATTENTION? **

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: You got my attention ;DD **(reminder: Swagg is the 5th ranked in PVP.)

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: lol Hello Swag**

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: I'm listening (:**

MeHappyCake is the third top player in Elsword. He is a Blade Master and of course a rank SS in PVP, but there has been rumors that MeHappyCake is actually a girl. Everyone isn't so sure about it but they don't really look into it.

**[SHOUT] from Regai: wat's the news?**

Regai is an Iron Paladin and is the fourth top player in the game. He is a rank SS and many rumors have gone around saying he isn't someone you would want to fight. Regai is known for his rudeness. He isn't nice to anyone except for his guildies. Dreamy has never talked to him but she doesn't plan on it either.

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: Yeah? **(Reminder: Frozen is the 2nd ranked in PVP)

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Where's Dreamy? **

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: I'm here c: **(reminder: Dream is the first ranked in PVP.)

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Alright, The GM's and I have planning this event out just for the five of you to compete against one another. There will be first, second, and third place winners. First place winners get a five hundred dollar gift card, 1000 free k-ching, and your name gets posted on the main website for the next month! Second place winners get a 300 dollar gift card and your name gets posted on the website. Third place gets 100 dollar gift card and your name posted on the website as well. **

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Wat? that's badass!**

**[SHOUT] from Regai: Oh…**

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: Hmmm now that I think about it, we haven't actually fought one another haven't we?**

**[SHOUT] from Regai: Of course not…but it's quite obvious I would beat all of yall any day**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: Back off Regai, don't take things too seriously.**

**[SHOUT] from Regai: Wdf who said I was Idiot…**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: guys really?**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Everyone be quiet.**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Well well well is this drama I'm sensing?**

Of all the six GM's, GM Zeus is the most superior one. He is the GM that many people respect. Everyone knows him and it's a pure fact that he is the strongest GM out of all the six. GM Zeus is also very funny and playful. There are even rumors going around that GM Perky and GM Zeus are married but no one knows for sure.

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: OMG it's GM Zeus! :o**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Wuddap Zeus?**

**[SHOUT] from Regai: Sup **

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Zeus :D**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: Lol hi**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Haha welcome n.n**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: -.- What are you doing here?**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: What does it look like? I thought you were having trouble (;**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: :v anyways, do you all think you can make it?**

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: Yeah I'll defiantly be there**

**[SHOUT] from Regai: I'm not going to miss out on winning first place…**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: I WANNA MEET THE GM'S**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Fak yeah I'll be there!**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: Yes I'll go**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Ummm…**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: What's wrong Dream? Isn't my favorite void going?**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Idk if I should :I**

Momo was nervous. If she agrees to go then everyone will know her identity as the nerdy geek girl especially Toshiro who might laugh at her. 'I don't know what to do…' But then Momo received a whisper from Swagg.

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: Yo shorty what's wrong?**

**[WHISPER] to Dreamy from Swagg: You're going right?**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: I'm not sure but I'll try to go c:**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Alright! Then I hope to see you guys there! **

Momo stared at the screen not sure of what to do. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. She would be humiliated if people see someone like her as the top player. The brunette rubbed her mouth and decided not to worry about it since AnimeEXPO was only next month, but then again, she wanted to go. Momo loved to PVP and so far, she knows she's the best of the best.

'I really want to go but I'm worried.' She rubbed her temples. Then suddenly she straightened up. 'You know what? Who cares of what they think about me. I'm going to go to AnimeEXPO with my head high and show them a geek girl like me can kick their asses! And who cares what anyone thinks. I still have my friends.' Momo smiled at her change of idea. She wanted to be strong and she'll show it at the competition.

**[SHOUT] from ViralRA: YO ZEUS! I want to fight you! **(Reminder RA stands for Renji's name!)

**[SHOUT] from Trackers: Yeah! When is the next GM PVP event going to be held?**

It is a popular thing in Elsword to fight the GM's. But out of all the six GM's everyone wants to fight Zeus because he's actually pro. Often, the GM's hold events where they can PVP with the people of Elsword. It was something where everyone participates in but only a few players ever get the chance to go against them.

**[SHOUT] from Mindless: I want to fight GM Zeus and Unmerciful!**

**[SHOUT] from GegaXX: I hear GM BlueDaze and Zeus are the best.**

GM BlueDaze is an Iron Paladin and a rank SS in PVP. He is a more laid back guy and everyone seems to like him. BlueDaze doesn't go on Elsword much but when he does, he usually talks and randomly goes into PVP rooms to fight and chat.

**[SHOUT] from GegaXX: but from out of everyone, GM Zeus is the better one.**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: everyone calm down. No one is better than anyone.**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: He's lying. Of course I'm the better one **(Introduced Unmerciful in chapter 1.)

**[SHOUT] from Mindless: I KNEW IT!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: whoa, when did you get online?**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Will you two shut up? You're acting like children.**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Anything for you my dear (;**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Get a room you two… -.-**

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: Wait, so is it true that Zeus and Perky are married?**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: I'm sorry but I can't answer that Cake **

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Yush they are! :3 **(Introduced in chapter 1)

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: PINKEY! D:**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: That was personal information...**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Lol **

**[SHOUT] from MonkeyButt: LOOOOOOOOOOL**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: HIII PINKEY!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Swaggy-chan! Hehe :3**

**[SHOUT] from ForzenKnight: Lol Pinkey where's GM BlueDaze and GM Karma?**

GM Karma is a Code Nemesis and a rank SS in PVP. She is also one of the GM's that rarely goes online and interacts with the people of Elsword. She is usually online when GM BlueDaze is and Karma is more of a quiet GM.

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: They're busy filing papers XD**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Yush! **

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Pinkey made BlueDaze do Pinkey's work! :D**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: WAT? LOL**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Oh I forgot to do my paperwork -.-''**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Unmerciful-chan you should give BlueDaze your paper work too and take me out to eat ICECREAM! n w n**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Maybe Pinkey after I get my paycheck..**

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: LOLOL**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: GM Zeus is my Btch slave so he does my paper work for me (:**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Ahahahaha**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Do you see what I have to go through? It's torture Q-Q**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: What's with the shout chat? Lol**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: DREAMY! :3 **

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Let's play X3**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Huh? O.o**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Ey Dream are you going to participate in the AnimeEXPO competition?**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Most defiantly. :D**

For the next couple of hours, the people of Elsword chatted with the GM's. It was a great opportunity because it was rare for more than two GM's to be online at the same time with the exceptions of GM events.

Momo smiled at the screen. She will defiantly go to AnimeEXPO and win first place. At the same time Momo wants to meet the GM's. She cheered in excitement. 'I can't wait to go against everyone else, especially FrozenKnight.'

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and show your love! :D [sorry for making this chapter boring DX]**

**Another long chapter done! Anyways reminders, if any of you are interested in playing Elsword tell me! Let's play together! :D Since there are more characters being added, I'm thinking about putting a key at the very beginning of each chapter, how does that sound? **

**Oh and in chapter one, I explained about me making the 'shouts' unlimited, currently in Elsword, people are allowed to buy microphones with K-ching now! (K-ching is bought by buying gamer cards. With that, you can buy ice burners or any outfits in the item mall).**

**Lastly, if there is any information of questions you would like to know, put them in the reviews! Until next time. MWAH!**


	5. Festival Day

**I'm sorry for the late update! DX This chapter was way long and homework was taking my life away. Moreover, Thank you for the reviews! I loved reading them! AND Thank you for all the support and the criticism! Don't worry about being sorry guys. I make mistakes all the time and I don't feel offended when someone criticizes me. It actually makes me more aware!**

**Any who, here is chapter 5! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Momo woke up at 9 a.m. Today was the Floral Garden Spring Festival. She had to get to school early because Matsumoto wanted to dress the brunette up. Momo wasn't looking forward to it, but the strawberry blonde never accepted no for an answer. She changed into her t-shirt and shorts and brought a little bag just to hold her clothes in when she changes out into the ridiculous clown clothes Matsumoto decides to give her. She put her hair back into her usual braid and geek glasses.

Momo's mother drove her to school and as she thought, it was crowded. The festival didn't start until 10 a.m. but she saw some students running around doing last minute touch ups. All the girls were dressed in sundresses, rompers, shorts, and skirts while the boys wore light colored dress shirts. Momo rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Bye mom, pick me up at 8 p.m." Momo closed the car door behind her.

"Alright have fun honey!"

She walked into the school and it was even crazier inside then out.

"We need chairs outside!"

"Where are the balloons? Someone get me balloons!"

"The stage needs more lighting."

"Where is the food for the muffin stand?"

Momo slowly walked through the busy crowd. She was to meet Matsumoto in the 100 hall for the clothes. When she arrived, the hall was full of students prepping up for the festival. Girls were doing other girls makeup, boys fixing their ties, and students were changing in the restrooms.

"MOMO!"

Momo turned around to find Matsumoto and Rukia running up to her. "Wow, you two look so pretty!"

Matsumoto was wearing a peek-a-bouquet fuchsia and floral dress with Dark beige patent platform pumps, and Rukia had on a final stretch royal blue dress with emporium blue and silver cap-toe ballet flats. Rukia's hair was lightly curled, which made her hair look wavy and Matsumoto's was straight. (See the outfits on my profile!)

"Why thank you babe!" Matsumoto winked at Momo.

Rukia blushed. "Thanks Momo!"

"But, guess who's going to look even cuter?" The busty girl shoved a white bag into Momo's hands. "You are! Now go change so I can do your hair."

Momo hesitated. "Matsumoto, the restrooms are full! I'm going to have to wait in line and it's already 9:45. But then again…I can wait. More time wasted means less time I'll be able to put this on!"

"Not so fast! Go change in the 500 hall where the cooking committee is at. I hear there aren't much people there since everyone is in the cafeteria preparing the meals!" Matsumoto shoved Momo in the direction of the hall.

Momo groaned. "Fine, but I'm going to take my time!"

"We're going to be there in 10 minutes, finished or not, we're dragging you out! So you better think twice before taking your time." Rukia smirked and Matsumoto laughed. They were aware of Momo not wanting to dress up. The brunette was acting stubborn since she was basically forced to wear what her friends had in store.

Momo found an empty classroom in the 500 hall and decided to change in there. She opened the bag and her eyes widened. "What the heck is this?" She lifted up the Blaque Label Anthology Strapless Magenta Dress. "And these shoes!" She examined the Anne Michelle Verdict 49 Gold Sequin Slingback Pumps. "Matsumoto...you have out done yourself once again…" (Clothes on profile!)

Momo stared at the clock. She only had 8 minutes to change before Rukia and Matsumoto drags her out half naked. She stared at the dress. 'I'm going to look stupid in this…' Momo groaned in despair.

The brunette unbraided her hair and took off her glasses so when she put on the dress, her braids won't get tangled and who changes while having their glasses on? She took off her shirt revealing only her bra and left her shorts on. Momo will slip her shorts off after she puts on the dress. She ruffled her long brown hair letting it dangle down her pale back. It felt relaxing having her hair unbraided because there was a lot of pressure put into the braids.

While she picked up the dress, examining it one last time, the door knob wiggled. Momo glanced at it. 'Wow they're here early. It hasn't even been ten minutes yet.'

"Matsumoto, I'm not ready-"But before she could finish, the door opened.

There entered Toshiro. "Nemu are you in-"

Momo stared at Toshiro with wide eyes; Toshiro froze at the door, he flushed.

"Uhhh…" His mouth was hanging a couple of inches below is mouth.

Momo's eyes closed and she immediately covered her body with the dress. "EEEEK GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!

"Holy shit sorry!" Hitsugaya slammed the door shut. 'What…the…fuck…? Was that Momo?' The white haired prodigy rubbed his hand over his face. 'Damn it why am I red?' Toshiro was in a panic. Everything happened so fast that the next thing he knew, he saw Momo half-naked in a room. Toshiro had no idea why she was changing in a classroom when there are plenty of restrooms in the school, but then again they were all full.

Hitsugaya annoyingly sighed. He let go of the door knob and started to head to the cafeteria. Toshiro was looking for Nemu because one of the stands needed some sodas, but he couldn't concentrate because of Momo's half naked body in his mind.

Momo was as red as the hair on Renji's head. She sat down on the floor with her knees against her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and face buried against her knees. "My life's over…doesn't that idiot know how to knock? Oh my god…he saw me in my…my…" The brunette began to blush. She was only wearing a bra for peets sake.

"I want to die. I wonder if Matsumoto and the others would be surprised to find my corpse in the cooking room." Momo was completely embarrassed to the max. Not only has Toshiro, the hottest and most popular guy in the school, saw the geek girl in her bra, Momo knew she couldn't look at the white haired boy in the eye for quite some time. She was ashamed how careless she was. Instead of changing in the corner or behind the desk, Momo just HAD to change in the middle of the classroom where any pervert could just walk in and see her body. Moreover, the door had no lock. She needed a key to lock the door.

Momo sat on the ground flushed. She was too embarrassed to stand up or do anything, but then she heard a knock on the door.

"Momo are you in there?" It was Rukia. Matsumoto was with the raven haired girl as well.

"Go away." She said with her head still buried in between her knees.

Matsumoto crossed her arms. "Momo are you done? The festival is about to start in 5 minutes. If you don't come out her in ten seconds, Rukia and I are forcing you out so you better be dressed."

Momo didn't reply.

"10…9…8…"

Then suddenly, Momo's face lifted. "WHAT YOU'RE REALLY COUNTING?!" The brunette immediately sat up and started to put on her dress.

"…7…6…5..."

"EEEK SLOW DOWN WOMAN!" Momo had a hard time slipping on the dress but managed to get it around her head.

"…4 Mississippi…3 Mississippi…2 Mississippi…"

'REALLY?' Momo thought.

"…1 Mississippi…"

Before Matsumoto could say zero, Momo busted out of the room with the one shoulder floral print dress and hot coral peep toe platform pumps on. Momo panted heavily glaring at the two. "…I look freaking retarded…"

Matsumoto and Rukia stared at their friend silently. Momo looked at either of the girls. "What?"

Then Matsumoto formed a wide grin on her face. "EYY you look sooo gorgeous girl!"

"Wow Momo…You look beautiful in that dress!" Rukia and her busty friend pounced on their pretty looking friend.

Momo blushed. "What? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Lies!"

"Momo have you seen yourself? You look like one of those girls from cover girl magazine!" Matsumoto examined her friend once more.

"Cover girl magazine? I don't want to look like them! I look stupid."

"No you don't! You look so so so so so so so sooooo pretty! This dress fits you perfectly and shows your feminine side. It looks better with your hair down and glasses off! Oh my god Momo! You're just…wow."

Rukia giggled while Matsumoto's eyes sparkled again. Momo sighed. "Well let's get on with it."

"Oh right. Sorry I was so distracted with your beauty." The strawberry blonde playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"It won't be a surprise if you're like a dude magnet." Rukia winked at the brunette who heavily blushed again.

As they girls headed to the restroom, Momo looked around. "Where is everyone? It's so quiet in the halls. Just a few minutes ago it was crowded with students."

"Oh it's already 10:05 a.m. and the festival already started. They are outside greeting the guests." Rukia said while smiling.

Momo shrugged. She liked it better when the halls were empty. There was no one around to see her in the dress. Matsumoto glanced at the brunette. Then she noticed something. "Whoa Momo, you're a natural walking in heels."

"Huh?" Momo just noticed she had heels on. She was in such a rush to put on the clothes that she totally forgot there were heels involved in the outfit. Then she noticed her height change. Momo got about 4 inches taller than her average height. "I've never walked in them before but it's not very hard either."

"Maybe you were born to wear pumps. Your legs look sexy." Matsumoto laughed out loud. Rukia checked out the petite girl's legs.

"Stop looking at them!"

The girls walked into the nearest restroom and got out make up bag and turned on the curling iron. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

After 30 minutes of doing Momo's hair and applying makeup to her already flawless skin, she was finally finished. Rukia made her hair into small soft curls while Matsumoto applied mascara, blush, eyeliner, lip-gloss, and light eye shadow to her eye lids. Momo looked beautiful.

"You look fucking hot." The busty girl was jumping in her heels while squealing like a fan girl.

Rukia did some finishing touches with her hair and put the curling iron down. "You are officially done Momo. No more torture from us anymore."

Momo was nervous. She was afraid of looking in the mirror. What if she looked ridiculous? Everyone will just point and laugh at her. Momo didn't want that at all. "I'm nervous."

"There is no reason to be." Rukia put one hand on her shoulder. "Now look in the mirror and check out the new you."

Matsumoto held both of her shoulders and slowly turned the brunette around to the mirror and Momo gasped. She looked like and absolutely different person. Her hair was more wavy then curly and it showed her brown hair clearly. The mascara and eyeliner made her eyes pop, causing her beautiful dark brown orbs to look hazel. Her cheeks had a light pink color which made it look like she was blushing. Momo had to admit, she looked cute.

"This is me…this is actually me. How did you guys make me so pretty?"

"Momo," Rukia sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "First of all, you were never ugly. You've always been beautiful it's just you're too insecure. Start taking credit on what you do have instead of what you don't. That's why Matsumoto, Orihime, and I wanted you to dress up today because we want you to feel beautiful. We, honestly, don't want you to think you're ugly all the time because you're not and there's the proof right in front of you."

Momo bit her lip and excitedly jumped in her pumps. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you guys!" She tightly hugged her two best friends who hugged her back.

"Don't forget to thank Orihime as well. She also helped shop for your dress, but couldn't be here because she needs to run the funnel cake stand out in the festival." Matsumoto winked at her friend.

"I will!"

"Oh I almost forgot, here." Rukia handed Momo a name tag which was attached to a lanyard. "This is for identification purposes. In case a visitor/guest needs help. All the students are recommended to wear this. Best part, everything at the festival is free for us!"

"Oh." They didn't have those last year. Rukia and Matsumoto had the tags on as well. Momo felt 'special' for a second.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

They three stood at the exit of the school building. Right outside the doors was the festival. Momo peered through the tinted windows. There were crowds of people out there. Students, parents, kids, and teachers were enjoying themselves.

Momo took a deep breathe. She was nervous to walk out in public looking like this, but it was too late to back out now.

"Are you ready Momo?" Rukia asked holding her right hand.

"Kind of…"

"Don't worry about anything." Matsumoto held Momo's other hand. "We are going to walk out there like we own the place."

The brunette took a deep breathe. She was ready. As long as Rukia and Matsumoto were beside her, Momo had nothing to worry about.

Rukia pushed the door open and they walked out with their hands held together and face facing forward. Then in the matter of seconds, there were about 5 dozen pairs of eyes staring at the three but the one who caught the most attention was Momo. She, out of the three girls, seemed to get the most stares. The boys whistled while the girls blushed. They were curious on whom that girl was because none of them has ever seen her around before since she was wearing the tag that represents you attend the school, or so they thought.

As the girls kept walking down the sidewalk, Momo felt an intense stare looking at her. She looked over to find a pair of turquoise eyes. Toshiro was with some friends and even he had to stop to stare at the beauty. When their eyes met, the two prodigies' immediately looked away in embarrassment. Momo suddenly remembered about the incident earlier when she was in the changing room and Toshiro unexpectedly walked in and saw her half naked.

Momo suddenly felt uncomfortable. She let go of the girl's hands and hugged her shoulders. Momo felt like she was showing too much skin.

"Momo are you okay?" Rukia asked glancing at the beauty.

Momo slightly nodded. "These heels are killing me…" She lied. The shoes were surprisingly comfortable but she had no other excuse to tell them.

"Oh, then let's find a table to sit at to rest your feet." Matsumoto waved them over to an empty table big enough to seat 6 people.

Momo pulled out a chair and sat down. She sighed in relief. Matsumoto and Rukia joined her. As the three sat around the table, Renji walks up to them. "Hey Matsumoto, gorilla woman…" Renji was dressed in a lavender dress shirt. He had his shirt half tucked in his slacks.

Rukia glared at the red head. "You know, you're shirt suits you. It looks like a raid of monkeys attacked your ass and took a shit on it."

"You're as charming as ever." Renji smiled sarcastically at the raven haired girls joke…or insult. Then Renji turned away from Rukia's death glare and stared at Momo. "So, who's your friend?" The red head asked curiously at Matsumoto. He seemed interested in the brunette too not knowing she was actually Momo.

"Oh my god, do you not recognize a friend when you see one?" The busty girl smacked her palm against her forehead.

"I think that monkey shit shirt is getting to your head." Rukia laughed as Renji ignored her comment.

"What do you mean-oh hell is that you Momo?" Renji examined her face closely.

Momo shoved his face away from hers. "The one and only."

"Damn, you look different." He scratched his head. "I think you should leave your hair down more often."

The brunette giggled. "Thanks, I'll accept that as a complement."

Ichigo soon came by the table. He was dressed in a Burgundy dress shirt and the first thing he did was glance at Momo. It took him a while to recognize the brunette. "Wow Momo, you look great!" He grinned at the used to be geek girl.

"See I told you, you look cute!" Rukia nudged her shoulder. "Even Ichigo and Renji were hitting on you."

"Hey, I wasn't hitting on her." Renji held up both of his arms in an X.

"That's what they all say."

Everyone laughed.

"Well I think I'm going to go get something from the stands. I'll meet you guys back here in a little. Do you guys want anything?" Momo stood up from her chair and stared back at the four friends.

They shook their head saying 'no' and Momo walked off. There were about 3 dozen different stands you could go too. Some were serving food and the others had games. Momo decided to get a pretzel from the pretzel stand.

She ordered the almond pretzel and waited patiently at the 'pick up' line. Then as she waited, someone poked her left shoulder. Momo turned to see who poked her but no one was there. As she turned to look forward, she noticed someone standing to the right of her. It was Toshiro!

"T-Toshiro?" Momo asked in disbelief.

Toshiro was wearing an ocean blue dress shirt. He tucked the shirt in his pants and wore a black belt with tan colored slacks. All the girls were literally staring at the hot shot from afar and wondered if he was single. But then again, there was another beauty beside him, Momo, so they thought that was his girlfriend.

The white haired boy smiled. "Hey Momo."

Things suddenly got awkward. Momo was blushing in embarrassment. She remembered the 'half naked' incident. Toshiro on the other hand was tense. He was nervous on how to start a conversation with the brunette.

"Ummm…sorry about earlier…" He started.

Momo's eyes widened and then she closed them. "It's okay. It's not like you walked in on purpose." The atmosphere was still tense.

"Right…" He pressed his lip together. "Listen, I don't want you to think I'm some pervert. It's just, it happened so fast that-"

Momo held up her hand and sighed. "Hey, I said it was fine. An accident is an accident. No need to beat yourself beside a bush."

Toshiro nodded. Momo was handed an almond pretzel and she wrapped it with a napkin. "Do you want some?" She asked ripping a piece for the white haired prodigy.

He gracefully took it and the two started walking off to the table together.

Matsumoto was talking to Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji when she spotted Momo walking with Toshiro towards them. The strawberry blonde's eyes glinted and she widely ginned. Matsumoto turned to her friends and sighed romantically. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell?" Ichigo looked at her questionably.

"The only thing I smell is sweaty fat people." Renji said glumly.

Rukia shrugged. "Smell what? Renji's monkey shit shirt?"

"…" The red head glared at the raven haired girl. "Are we seriously still on this?"

"Yes, yes we are."

Matsumoto shook her head. "No, no you idiots, it's love in the air!" She clutched her hands together and stared dreamily into space.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Renji busted out laughing at the busty girls cheesy talk.

Matsumoto slapped the red head on the back of his head. "No you idiots, look." She pointed over to Toshiro and Momo who were walking together towards the group while sharing a pretzel. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji glanced at them and turned to the strawberry blond.

"Eyyy! Look at them!" Renji stupidly grinned at Matsumoto who returned a stupid grin back.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open about three inches. "It's Toshiro and Momo. Dang shorty has swag."

Rukia on the other hand pretended to cry. "I'm so proud of my little peachy. She's growing up so fast."

Toshiro and Momo walked over to the table where she found her friends grinning stupidly at her. Toshiro stared back and forth to the group in confusion while Momo glared at them. She had a pretty good idea on why her friends were looking at them like that. "What are you all looking at?"

"Momo, can you come with me for just one second?" Matsumoto waved her over and the two began to walk away from the group leaving Toshiro with Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji.

"What do you want to talk about?"

When they were a safe distance away from the group, Matsumoto jumped on the petite beauty while squealing. "Oh my god you two are like so cute together! Do you like Toshiro? Wait, what am I saying, you two are in LOVE! Oh my goodness girl, I swear, when I saw you guys walking together while feeding each other! That is soooo romantic! I was about to flip tables and shit when the two of you were walking side by side! EYYYY SO CUTEE!" Matsumoto was overly excited. She jumped and squealed like a little girl around Momo who was staring at her friend in disgust.

"What the hell have you been drinking?" Momo grabbed both of her busty friend shoulders and shook her to death.

Matsumoto giggled and stared happily at the brunette. "Don't lie Momo. We saw you two feeding each other and walking together. It's so freaking cute and romantic!"

"Romantic?" Momo rubbed her temples and annoyingly sighed. "First of all I wasn't feeding him; we were sharing a pretzel together. Second of all, how is sharing a pretzel 'romantic'? Third and final reason, I don't like Toshiro, okay? We were just having a friendly chat that's all there was to it."

The strawberry blonde wasn't satisfied. "Sure, sure. I believe you." Matsumoto lied. She rolled her eyes and started heading back to the table.

Momo groaned. She knew her friend didn't believe her. For all she knows it, Matsumoto had a plan up her sleeve. She was going to do whatever it takes to get Momo and Toshiro together. On the other hand, Momo wasn't lying when she said she didn't like the white haired prodigy. It was true they were only chatting about life, but Matsumoto and the others were busy over reacting about seeing their geeky friend walking with one of the most popular, not to mention hottest, boys in school. It was a big surprise to them. One simple makeover turned an ugly duckling (well that's what Momo considered herself as) into someone who would look like she belonged in a Cover Girl magazine.

Matsumoto and Momo walked back to the table to find Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia chatting.

"Where did you two go?" Ichigo questioned.

Matsumoto wrapped one strand of hair around her finger and winked. "We were just talking about stuff." On the other hand, Momo looked completely annoyed.

They shrugged. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice walked up to the 6 friends.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned around to find Ikkaku. He was dressed in a violet dress shirt. Half of it was tucked into his white skinny jeans. To top it off, he had on a pair of Jordan's. Baldy looked more like a ghetto school boy then a spring flower. Beside him was an unfamiliar boy with colorful feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow. He had purple eyes and jaw-length black hair. He looked quite feminine but Momo noticed he was a guy because he was wearing khakis and a yellow dress shirt as well.

"You're late bro." Ichigo said dully.

"I'm never late. The party starts when I walk in." Ikkaku gave a stupidly wide grin.

Matsumoto coughed at his comment. "Party my ass…"

"Anyways…" Renji rolled his eyes at his friend. "Who's that?" He pointed to the feminine boy next to Ikkaku. Ikkaku turned to glance at the boy and pointed to him.

"Oh this is Yumichika my cousin. He doesn't go to this school but I decided to bring him along since he had nothing better to do."

"Hi everyone." Yumichika smiled kindly while giving a short wave to the friends.

Renji stepped up to take a better look at the baldy's cousin. "So does Ikkaku shave his head on a daily basis?"

Yumichika put one hand over his mouth and started to laugh. "Fufufufufufufufu!"

'What the hell?' Everyone thought.

"Hey…" Renji leered at the cousin. "Are you like…gay?"

Toshiro slapped the red head. "Why the hell do you ask these ridiculous questions?"

Yumichika shook his head. "No silly willy, I'm straight."

The hot head and snow ball turned away to hide their laugh because Yumichika said 'silly willy'. Momo nudged Hitsugaya to get a grip of himself while Rukia pinched Renji's ear.

Suddenly, someone yelled from the distance," IKKAKU BABYYYY!" All eyes turned to an unfamiliar woman with orange hair and a butt load of make up on her face. Ikkaku's nonexistent eyebrows twitched annoyingly as the woman ran up to the baldy. "Ikkaku honey, I thought I lost you! Don't eber run off like dat eber again!"

Yumichika rubbed his temples roughly while Ikkaku sweat drops. "Sorry aunty, that won't happen again."

"Hey guys, this is my aunt. She's not from around here as you can tell the accent…" He explained to his friends that his aunt was from another country and flew here to spend some time with her nephews.

As the friends were getting caught up with the 'family' tree, the aunty spotted Momo. "Oooh honey, is dis you're girlfriend?" The woman trotted up to Momo and grabbed both of her hands. "She very beautiful!"

Momo madly blushed at the aunt's comment. The brunette suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Haaaa…?"

Ikkaku sighed. "Aunty, don't rub up all over my friends like that. It's weird."

"But, honey she very cute. You should date her." Aunty winked twice at the baldy. "Anyway, all my hope on you getting a girlfriend is neber."

The 7 friends held in their laughter while the baldy had veins forming on the top of his head. "Oh my god aunty, you're a bitch."

"Bitch?" She repeated confusingly at her nephew. "What's a bitch? Ikkaku what's a BITCH?!" Her voice got louder and louder as she repeated the words.

"Walk away…walk away…walk away…" Yumichika rushed the group away from the screaming lady.

"WHAT'S A BITCH?!"

When the group was a safe distance away from the insane aunt, Renji patted Ikkaku on the shoulder. "I can see the resemblance; you two are ugly and stupid!" Toshiro and Ichigo cried in laughter while the girls giggled.

"Shut up. She's not from around here…"

"Oooh but I like your aunty; she's pretty cool if you ask me." Matsumoto raised two fingers and stuck a tongue out at the boys.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Who asked you?"

"Anyways she said Momo was beautiful so HA!" Rukia did a hair flip in front of Ichigo and Renji. "I agree with Matsumoto."

Momo took a glance at Toshiro who gave her a sigh. "Will you both be quiet? We all know Momo's pretty here." The white haired prodigy smirked playfully at the brunette.

Matsumoto and Rukia looked at each other insanely and started cheering in glee while the boys stared at Toshiro surprised. They thought he was flirting with her but he actually wasn't. On the other hand, Momo was not pleased. She hated complements that made her look good, especially the ones that complement her beauty. Momo found them very uncomfortable to cope with. She glared at Shiro who smirked back. He was playing with her. Momo wanted to strangle the boy into two. Toshiro knew her pressure points and when to push them. The snowball found it quite amusing getting the beauty angry. It was quite an amusement to him and he wasn't planning on stopping.

He didn't like the brunette as a lover but as someone who will pass his time easily. Toshiro thought the brunette quite interesting even before the makeover. She had that 'spark' that triggered him to tease her.

"Toshiro…" Momo growled.

"What? I complemented you."

Matsumoto nudged the brunette on the shoulders. "Come on Momo, say thank you or something. A gentlemen like him just said you're pretty."

Everyone chuckled at Momo's stubbornness. They knew their best friend for a while now and knew well she didn't like it when people called her cute. It was way out of her comfort zone but since Toshiro, the most popular guy in school, is actually hitting on their insecure, yet pretty, friend…hey anything can happen.

Momo rolled her eyes and began to walk away, embarrassed and red in the face, leaving the group. 'Toshiro, I'm going to murder you, you jerk…' The brunette thought annoyingly in her mind.

She headed where her feet felt like going and of course, she caught many of the guys' attention. There were a few whistles coming from one side to the other and the petite girl ignored the inappropriate sounds. Then she finally spotted someone familiar. Orihime was sitting on one of the round tables with some friends. Momo made her way towards the table and tapped her friends shoulder. "Orihime?"

The orange haired girl turned around and her face brightened up. "Momo, is that you?"

She nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Orihime jumped up and attacked her with a suffocating hug. "You look so gorgeous!"

"Thank you Orihime. You look pretty as well." The brunette examined her friends beautiful Dakota June high-low orange dress and C label Nancy 5 beige strappy espadrille wedge sandals. (Outfit on profile.)

As the two mingled amongst one another, there was an interruption coming from the giant stage displayed in front of the whole festival. Dozens of rows of metal seats were lined up in front of the stage with an aisle split in the middle so guests and students were able to walk down the lane. On the stage was also a long runway build specifically for some event that the event committee decided to conduct. Momo had no idea on what the event was going to be but judging by the run way, she was expecting a fashion show.

"Ahem, excuse me; may I get everyone's attention please?" The hostess, who was Uryu, the student body president, tapped the microphone and waited patiently until he had all 150 pairs of eyes on him. "How is everyone's doing today? I hope you're all enjoying the festival."

There was a sudden loud applause and cheers coming from the crowd. Many took their seats in front of the stage and others stood around to watch.

"Well I have an exciting announcement to make. In 30 minutes, there will be a fashion show held for the 'best dressed'. Everyone is allowed to participate in the show but to enter, please sign the clip board over there," he pointed to the table where three student council members were waiting," The show is judged accordingly by how loud the audience cheers, so make sure to cheer loudly for your favorite model! There will be a first second and third place winners. The prize will not be announced later."

There were few murmurs and excited chitters. Orihime grinned widely. "Oh how exciting! A fashion show? They never had that last year."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I really don't care about stuff like that anyway."

"But Momo, you have to join! You're going to be an automatic win!"

"What? How am I going to win? No one's going to cheer for me. Maybe you should join Orihime."

The orange haired girl giggled. "No I can't, I have to run the stands. Anyways, the way you look right now is going to get you the first place prize no matter what. Moreover, it's an audience vote. Guys are going to be hollering at you like crazy. Go use your looks as an advantage and have fun out there!"

"Uhhh...I think I'll pass. I'll just sit back and watch the show."

"MOMOOOO!" The two girls shifted their attention to the running Matsumoto who was waving three stickers in the air. "Guess what I just did!"

"By the looks of it, you signed up for the fashion show?" Orihime high fived her busty friend.

"Yeah that's true but I'm not the only one joining, I signed Momo up too!" Matsumoto and Orihime cheered even harder. On the other hand, the brunette wasn't happy.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Oh, oh, oh, and not only that, I kind of signed Toshiro up for it too without his consent, but he wouldn't mind since it's with you. Isn't this great Momo? You and him are going to surley win the show!"

Momo's mouth hung 10 inches. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only does Momo have to participate in the fashion show, but Toshiro will be taking part in this event as well!

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written…14 page can't feel my fingers…**

**First I would LOVE to give a shout out to **_**AmaririsuHiganbana**_**! She sent me a message and we actually got to meet in Elsword! Honestly, I thought that was the coolest thing ever! She's so cool to talk to and funny! It was nice meeting you! Haha **

**Well guys, I'm sorry to say but the next update will be a little late again. :c But don't worry, I'm still typing. It's just I can't seem to find the time to type because of school. But I would love to say thank you to the ones that mind the wait! I can't thank you all enough! MWAH!**

**Also don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Share the love please! **

**Until next time… ;D**


	6. Fashion show and wishes

**Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy everyone likes it! AND before you read, I kind of rushed through typing this and yeah I there are any typos, sorry. I wanted to upload the chapter as soon as possible, so be expecting typos! Please bear with me!**

** NOW Please enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Momo couldn't believe her eyes…or ears. Matsumoto signed her up for the fashion show and to make matters worse, Toshiro will be participating in the show as well. She glared at the busty girl annoyingly. Orihime stood on the side smiling sheepishly while the two sorted things out.

"There is no way, even if Ikkaku grows hair, in hell, am I going on stage." Momo complained for the thirtieth time.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and handed Momo the sticker with the number 38 on it. "Well you can't back out now. You're already on the list."

"I'll rip this sticker up if I have to."

"Can't, the sticker just show people you're participating in the show, baby, you can't stop me now."

Momo violently crumples the sticker with her hands and tossed it in the trash can. "I'm not going on that stage if you like it or not!" And she began to walk away from Matsumoto.

"Throwing that sticker won't change anything!" The strawberry blond hollered to the petite beauty that was already a far distance away from them. "What are we going to do with her?"

Orihime sighed. "She's still adapting to the 'being pretty' change. Besides, we need to think of a way in getting her onstage."

As the two stood there in thought, Renji, Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Rukia walked over to see what was going on.

"Whoa, what's with shorty? She just stormed off when we said hi." Renji stared at Matsumoto concerned.

Orihime giggled. "She's just disappointed that Matsumoto signed her up for the fashion show."

"Well I HAD to. I didn't want all of that beauty to go to waste! Momo is going to be an easy win so she's going to thank me later." The boys stared at Matsumoto in awe. They thought she was 'using' Momo just for the prize but since then said 'didn't want all of that beauty to go to waste' then maybe it was for a good purpose.

"Anyways…are any of you joining the show?" Ichigo asked looking at his friends.

"I defiantly am. I'm going to show off my sexy self and win that prize!" Ikkaku lifted his hand in acknowledgment. "Where is that Yumichika with my sticker?"

"Right here you ass…" The feminine boy walked up from behind the baldy and slapped the sticker on his bare head. "The line was freaking long and I had to wait."

"I'm joining too and I also signed Toshiro up!" Matsumoto stuck her tongue out at Ikkaku while no hair snorted.

"…You did what?"

Matsumoto froze in position and turned to see the snowflake staring at her with one eyebrow up. He was holding a steamed dumpling and a cup of tea. Toshiro must have returned from one of the stands. The busty girl jerked the end of her mouth. "I signed you up for the show!"

Toshiro annoyingly stared blankly at his longtime friend, slapped his face, and slowly wiped his hand away. "Matsumoto, why do you keep signing me up for all of these games? I don't even try and I always win in the end. I don't see a point in me join-"

"Momo's in the show too."

"-ing…wait what?" The white haired boy stopped midsentence and blinked a few times.

"Momo's in the show too." Matsumoto repeated delightfully. "And I know how much you like competition. Since she's like 'hot' and all the boys are going to be drooling all over her, maybe you can have all the girls drool over you and we'll see what the outcome is. Besides, I just joined to have fun but I really want to see how all of this is going to turn out."

Everyone else glanced back and forth at Matsumoto and Toshiro on their conversation. Rukia and Orihime thought the idea was golden while the boys just kept feeling sorry for what Momo was going to be put through. She was basically 'forced' into the show which they found quite cruel. But once Matsumoto sets her mind on something, there is no changing it.

On the other hand, Toshiro didn't seem to care. For the past 3 years of attending school with Matsumoto, he was used to her signing him up for competitions like this. In the end, the snowball comes out victorious and the strawberry blond would always get the prize. But this year will be different. Momo, the guy magnet of the whole festival, will be joining the fashion show and now Toshiro will actually have a rival. What he was more interested in was what the petite beauty will do. He seems to enjoy her outbursts and complaining not to mention his joy of teasing her.

"I'm in." The white haired prodigy smirked.

"Excellent." The two shook hands and nodded, but there was one slight problem that kept on rumbling in Matsumoto's mind. "Oh crap, I just remembered. Momo's really pissed at me for signing her up and she says she's not going on stage. That girl even ripped up her sticker…which really doesn't matter but still, I'm just worried she won't go on stage."

Rukia and Orihime jumped in. "Don't worry about that! Let us take care of things from here!"

"Perfect! Then things are settled. Let's enjoy ourselves guys!"

* * *

Momo sat on one of the far tables away from the crowd that was surrounding the stage. She was feeling guilty for storming off at Matsumoto like that. The strawberry blonde only wanted to have fun but she just threw the sticker into the trashcan not considering how much of a bother she went through to get the slips.

'Maybe I should go back and apologies…' Momo thought.

As she set her head down on the table, two pairs of footsteps ran towards her direction.

"Momo!" It was Orihime and Rukia.

The brunette looked up pleased to see her friends. "Oh hey guys."

"What are you doing here alone? The party is over there." Rukia pointed to the area where the stage and crowd was.

"Nah, I think I'm going to take a breather from all the chaos going on."

Orihime stood beside Momo and grabbed her arm. "Awww come on! Come with us and let's watch the fashion show together."

"Nnnng…" the petite beauty refused and buried her head into her arms.

Rukia and Orihime glanced at one another for a second and raised their eyebrows. A smirked played across raven haired girls face while the orange haired girl winked.

"Momooooo-please! My shift is starting in a couple of minutes and I won't be able to spend time with you for the rest of the day. Please Momo, please!" Orihime begged while yanking on her arm.

Rukia gave her friend thumbs up saying the plan was working. Momo lifted her head and sighed. "Fine…but I'm not participating in the fashion show."

"Oooh girl, don't worry about that! Now hurry up, the show's about to start!"

* * *

The microphone screeched as the crowd turned their attention to the stage. Uryu, the student body president, coughed before beginning. "Before beginning the show, I would like to thank everyone for signing up for our first ever spring fashion show!" Cheers rumbled through the crowd as everyone took their seats in front of the stage. "Now before we begin, I would like to explain the event one last time. For the fashion show, the audience will be the judge on who is best dressed. The cheering will be judged by us student council members. We will decide on the top three contestants that we believe earned the loudest applauds. The first second and third place winners will be announce their prizes at the end of the show. Now without further ado, I am going to present to you the 50 contestants that signed up for the show. Contestant number one, Chizuru Honsho, is she her?"

Everyone looked around for a girl named Chizuru when suddenly a thin teenager with short red hair, purple eyes, and her bangs parted on both sides of her face stood up proudly wearing a blue sundress yelled with both hands in the air, "I'M HERE! I'M CHIZURU!"

"Ah I see, now please Ms. Honsho, will you step on stage and stand right there?" Uryu pointed to the edge of the stage. The red head agreed and trotted up the steps to the side of the stage.

Then the president started calling off more and more of the contestants up. There were little kids, adults, students from different high schools, and of course the Karakura high school (this will be the school they attend.) students participated as well.

Momo, Rukia, and Orihime took their seats in the middle of the crowd. Rukia glanced back and forth in search of her strawberry blond friend. Then she spotted her with Toshiro, Yumichika, and Ikkaku in the front row waiting to be called on. Matsumoto gave Rukia a questioning look which meant 'did you find her?'

The raven haired girl nodded and pointed to Momo who was too busy talking to Orihime. The busty girl gave her thumbs up and waited for their turn to be called.

It didn't take a long time until the president got into his thirties and called out the participants to get on stage.

"…Contestant number 37, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The white snowball coolly walked towards the stage stairs with both hands partially in his pockets. As he began to walk on stage, all the girls in the crowd stared at the sexy 5'8'' tall boy. There was drool streaming down most of the girls mouths. Toshiro drew a lot of attention to most of the female population at the festival. Many asked which school he attended while others bushed madly and wondered if he was single. Momo snorted when she heard his name. She didn't care about that guy and hoped he would slip off stage somehow.

"…contestant number 38, Rangiku Matsumoto."

Matsumoto stride elegantly up the stairs while receiving a couple of whistles and claps from the guys. She blew them a kiss and proceeded onward. Momo clapped on behalf of her friend and felt guilty for yelling at her a while ago. It wasn't her fault that she only wanted her best friend to have fun and besides, Matsumoto put a lot of effort into her clothes. It would only be fair if she could have agreed on the fashion show, but either way, Momo wasn't going on there…or so she thought.

"Contestant 39, Momo Hinamori."

Momo's eyes widened when she heard her name be called. "What…?" She whispered shockingly.

"…Contestant 39, Momo Hinamori? Is there a Momo Hinamori here?" Uryu repeated.

The crowd looked around for a sign for a girl named Momo. The brunette sunk deeper down into her chair. 'If I keep low like this, he'll probable skip past me…' Uryu waited for a few seconds and sighed. "It seems that contestant 39-"

Before the class president could finish, Orihime and Rukia stood up from their seats and said, "Momo Hinamori is here! She's right here!"

"What the heck…?!" The petite girl flinched and stared confusingly at her friends while Toshiro and Matsumoto glanced at one another with a smirked.

"Are you Ms. Hinamori?" The announcer asked through the microphone while about 6 dozen eyes stared at her suspiciously.

"…yes I am…"

"Then will you please come on stage Ms. Hinamori?"

Momo hesitated but Orihime and Rukia helped her up while getting death glares from her. "I'll deal with you two later…" She hissed and headed towards the stage.

When she got out of the row and into the long aisle, all the guys and girls gasped at the beauty. Her pumps made her legs look long and slender while the dress swayed when she walked, drifting it in the wind. Momo was a total guy magnet like her friends said. There were boys from other schools asking who she was and the dress wasn't all that long. Many stared at her butt and body. The dress kept them from showing off her curves but who needs curves when you're already hot? Am I right?

"Ooh she fine!"

"Eyy sexy!"

"Hey can I get your name cutie?"

Each step she took, the guys hollered and whistled while she passed by them to get on stage. It was embarrassing and scary for the brunette. Momo doesn't like all the attention from the crowd especially when so many guys are staring at her butt.

When the blushing girl finally made it onstage beside Matsumoto and Toshiro, she didn't bother looking at them.

"Well look at who decided to join us today?" Toshiro said suspiciously.

Matsumoto giggled and smiled at her best friend. "I'm so glad you're joining us Momo! I hope you're still not mad that I signed you up without your consent. I just really wanted you to have fun that's all."

Momo didn't want to be mad at Matsumoto. She knew they meant well but still, Matsumoto should have known about her problem of being in the center of attention.

"I'm not going to enjoy this." She mumbled under her breath.

When all the contestants finally got on stage, the show finally began.

"…now, may I please welcome, the school's first ever spring fashion show! Now are you all ready to shout for your favorite contestant?!" Uryu lifted his microphone in the air expecting a response from the audience.

Everyone cheered and clapped. "YEAHHH!"

"Alright then, let the show begin!"

One by one, the contestants walked out showing off their outfit. There were many loud applause and some very low, but when it was finally Toshiro's turn to go on stage, the crowd was crazier than a stampede of monkeys.

The hot shot impressed the crowd of desperate fan girls with a devilish wink which made the audience go wild. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SQUEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOUUUU!" The mob of fan girls from their school and other schools cheered to their hearts content.

Momo on the other hand was watching the white haired prodigy from behind the curtains back stage. "Wow, look at those fan girls. They're giving that jerk so much applause…"

"Oh is someone mad?"

Hinamori turned around to find Matsumoto smiling at her. "Matsumoto?"

"Hey girl, so you think Toshiro is an attention whore too huh?"

"No duh. He's been an attention whore since 9th grade. It's just really annoying."

"Well," the busty girl leaned against the wall and sighed," It's not too late."

Momo stared at her confusingly. "Too late for what?"

"If you think about it, in front of me there is a girl that could be cover girl material and I think she can blow those boys minds. Moreover, YOU can beat Toshiro and shut him up once and for all."

"Uhhh I don't think that's how things work. You see, he's popular. I'm not. The girl's love him and I'm just a no body dressed up all nice and was forced into this show to get embarrassed. Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing up here."

"Momo I don't-"Before Matsumoto could finish, Toshiro returned from the runway gleaming.

He smirked at the two ladies and put an arm over the brunette's neck. "I'm going to win this show! Did you hear the crowd? They were going crazy over me, ah; life is good when you have everyone drooling over you."

Momo rolled her eyes. "They only like you because of your looks. Don't get too excited."

"So? That's how I win. It's good being good looking."

Matsumoto glanced at Toshiro then to Momo. She could see the brunette was annoyed with the boy. He was so full of himself and she didn't like his big talk.

That was when Momo gritted her teeth. "You know what; I'm going to show you you're not all that amazing!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By beating you." She was tired of hearing him getting all the attention. It was time for her to make him feel defeated since he's never been beat before. Momo stormed off and walked into the bathroom and began to freshen up for the show.

The two friends watched as the frustrated beauty stammered off. Toshiro gave out a heavy sigh. "Urg…I hate being conceited."

Matsumoto giggled and patted him on the shoulders. "You're doing a good job. Just keep this up a little longer. I really want Momo to break out of her shell and finally have some confidence for once."

"The things I do for you…"

* * *

The crowd roared as the models exited the stage. "Alright, how was that show from the Ms. Lee?" The applause and screams rose as Uryu announced the model from before. "And now, there is one more contestant left before we hear the winners from our judges. Who's ready to judge?"

Once again, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Last but not least, Hinamori Momo!"

Momo busted onto the runway like a possessed diva. Her hands were on both of her hips, the wavy strands of her hair swayed in the sudden breeze that brushed onto her face, and the tail of her dress fluttered like an elegant steam of water along her slender legs. She was a beauty to be hold. Everyone stared at her in awe and the boy's mouth hung 5 feet below their faces. They couldn't surpass the beauty walking down the lane. Momo was HOT and she literally got the boys begging for her number.

From afar, it seemed like the petite beauty was a natural at walking down a run way but in reality, she was terrified as hell. Her hands were shaky and sweat drops rolled down her neck as she tried her very best to avoid tripping. Momo had her eyes glued to the sky. She didn't want to look down at the drooling boys that were checking her out or from the jealous girls glaring at her every move. She was too busy thinking about quickly walking downs the aisle and walking back.

'Okay deep breath. You can do this Momo! Don't trip or show fear. Your ultimate goal is to beat Toshiro at his stupid game. Show him whose boss! I can do this! I CAN AND I SHALL!' The brunette smiled at her persuasive words. Nothing was going to stand in her way of beating him!

When Momo got on the edge of the stage, she stopped and blew the crowd a flirtatious kiss, turned around, and hastily headed to the back stage. The crowd was going crazy. There was so much screaming from the guys that even though some of the girls didn't applause, the guys cheering and clapping would have still beaten the girls screaming combined.

When Momo finally returned from the stage, she was greeted by Matsumoto who almost knocked her down from the sudden hug attack. "OH MY GOD MOMO YOU WERE SO FREAKING HOT OUT THERE!"

"Hehehe…thanks." She giggled lightly.

Then there was a slow clap coming from behind her. "Not bad Momo." It was Toshiro. He was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "But was that all enough to win the competition?"

"Yeah because I did beat you."

"Are you sure?"

"Ooookayyyyy then…" Matsumoto butted in between the rivals and calmed everyone down. "No matter what, everyone comes out as a winner."

"I don't lose." Toshiro kept his stare at Momo.

"We'll see about that."

Matsumoto shivered at the intent aura coming from the two hot shots. 'Oh dear…'

* * *

After waiting 20 minutes for the judges to figure out the winners, Uryu, the class president, called all 50 contestants onto the stage. The models lined up side by side waiting for the outcome. While they were excited on the winners, the audience however, was betting on who won. They were arguing on whether Momo or Toshiro came out victorious. The guys were on Momo's side while the girls hissed and argued that their beloved Toshiro got the first place prize.

Hell was going to be let loose when Uryu finally tapped his microphone. He cleared his throat and greeted the audience once again.

"Sorry for the wait but I finally have the winners of the Spring Fashion Show in my hands. (He's holding an envelope in his hands.) Before I can announce your winners, I would love to thank all the participants what joined us today and I would also like to thank the wonderful audience for supporting your favorite models. Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for, the third place winner who will receive a 10 dollar gift certificate to any store in the mall will be…" Uryu slowly tore open the white envelope and stared at the card. "Chizuru Honsho!"

The bubbly girl busted out into a cheer. "YESSSS I KNEW I'VE WON!" She ran up to stand next to Uryu and held her 10 dollar certificate. The audience clapped in support and mainly the guys were screaming in joy.

"That leaves two winners left. These two stood out the most but out of the two only one is victorious. May I have Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya come forth please?"

Then, the crowd gasped. The group of fan girls and boys stared anxiously at the host and the winners. Momo and Toshiro exchanged stares and grinned at one another. This was it. Who's going to win?

"The second place winner will be receiving a 50 dollar gift card to any store in the mall while the first place winner will get a 100 dollar certificate. The first place winner of the Spring Fashion Show is…"

Momo held in her breath while Toshiro waited anxiously for the answer. The audience however couldn't stand the suspense much longer. Everyone was going to explode if he doesn't say something now.

"…MOMO HINAMORI!" Uryu yelled in the microphone. Then all of a sudden, everyone got out of their seats and began to jump around in joy and Orihime and Rukia were standing on their chairs dancing. The guys all cheered and whistled at the embarrassed Momo who gladly accepted the certificate and bowed to the audience. "Which means Toshiro won second place! Congratulations to both of you!"

Uryu exited the stage as everyone began to party. The crowd was a mad house for the rest of the time as friends and family congratulated the other contestants.

"Good job SmallLove." Toshiro smiled sweetly and held up his hand for a high five.

Momo stared at him for a while. She though he was pulling one of those 'Your too slow' tricks, but then again, she did win so if he made fun of her, she could always bring up his defeat just to annoy him. "Thanks!"

"Momo! Toshiro!" Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto ran up to them and attached the two with a group hug.

"Oh my gosh you two were so amazing!" Orihime giggled and held Momo's hands.

Ichigo agreed. "I was a little surprised when I saw shorty walking down the aisle. Damn you looked like you dominated the stage. Momo has game!"

Momo covered her face in embarrassment. "Stop it…all of the commenting is embarrassing me."

Everyone began to laugh.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Ikkaku rubbed his belly. The group agreed and walked off in search of some food.

* * *

It was 7:30p.m. And the sun was just about to set. The group of friends were enjoying themselves as they messed around the whole day playing games, eating the most bazar fried foods, and sometimes danced along the concerts students put up on stage. The clock was about to struck 8 when Uryu, the class president, entered the stage.

"Hello again everyone! How was the festival over all?" The crowd cheered in applause. "Well before we put an end to this exciting night, there is one last event we would like for everyone to participate in. It's called 'Wishing upon the Lunar Eclipse'."

The student council members carried out a big bouquet of balloons and began to hand them to the guests and students.

"Everyone will be given a balloon and please hold onto them as tight as possible. The purpose of the balloons is for you to write a wish of anything you want and then at the end. It's optional to write your name on them, and in the end we'll let them float freely in the sky."

Momo was handed a balloon and Sharpie. "Hmmm a wish huh?"

"Oooh what are you guys wishing for?" Matsumoto asked in glee.

Ikkaku scratched his bald head. "I want to wish for lots of girlfriends."

"Lots of girlfriends?" Ichigo and Renji mocked the smiling boy.

"Yeah, who wouldn't wish for babes?"

The boys shrugged and went back to thinking of their wishes.

"I wish for Ikkaku to be less irritable." Rukia said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny…wait your actually writing that?!" Ikkaku looked at the raven haired girl in disbelief.

Toshiro stared at his balloon and then sighed. He glanced over at Momo who was busy writing on her balloon. "What are you wishing for?"

Momo flinched and covered up her balloon. "Uhhhh…none of your business."

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. "None of my business huh?"

She nodded hesitantly covering up her balloon so he wouldn't see. Toshiro was curious on why the petite beauty was so protective of her wish. "If I tell you then it won't come true."

"It's not like it will. Come on, just show me!" The white haired prodigy grabbed both of her hands and tried to loosen her grip of the balloon.

"Never!"

Then he hugged her from behind and began to tickle the brunette. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"No- HAHA – Stop- hahah…-It!"

"Alright has everyone written a wish?" Uryu finally asked. "On a count of three, you're to set the balloons free!"

"Toshiro quit it!" Hinamori kept laughing as Toshiro tried to slide the balloon out of her hands.

"3…"

"I won't stop until you give me the balloon." He smirked but then Momo jabbed him in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"…2…"

He held his throbbing chest. "Why you! I'm going to tickle you even harder."

"Eeep!"

"…1…LET GO!"

Before Toshiro could get his hands on the brunette, she let the balloon go and it floated along with everyone else's.

"Now you can't get a hold of that now can you Mr. Invincible!"

The snowball gave her a mischievous stare. "I'm going to make you cry."

Momo stuck her tongue out and they began to chase each other around the festival. Matsumoto, Orihime, and Rukia stared at them.

"What are they doing?" Rukia questioned.

Orihime giggled and shrugged. "They're flirting dummy! Can't you see it? It's just too cute!"

The three girls quietly gossiped about how adorable they were together. And at the end of the day, the guests began to leave. Some students stayed after to help clean up while others stayed around and watched the stars.

"Alright guys, I'm going home. Have a good weekend!" Renji and Ichigo waved at the group of friends as they walked to their cars.

"Ooh Renji take me home! Byakuya is busy tonight." Rukia said as she and the red head began walking to the parking lot.

"Anyone else need a ride?" Ichigo asked while waiting for a response.

Ikkaku didn't need one because he was going home with Yumichika and his crazy aunt. Matsumoto and Orihime raised their hands. "Take us home too!"

"Alright, Toshiro, Momo do you need a lift?"

Momo refused. "My mom's coming."

"And I'm staying after to help a little." The snowball waved their friends off.

When everyone left, Momo sat on one of the benches waiting for her mom to come and Toshiro wasn't in much of a rush to go help clean up so he decided to sit with her to pass time.

"You know, you should leave your hair down more often." He said smoothly while looking at the sky.

Momo blinked a few time before turning to look at him. "Wow, why did you say that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd say it again to make things clear. You know, you're not ugly."

"Quit messing around with me."

"I'm being serious." He turned to look at Momo straight in the eyes. The brunette flinched and turned her stare away from him. He had the prettiest turquoise eyes.

It made her nervous that he has been up her nose for the past few days. First, he almost found out her secret and second, Momo was struggling on hiding her wish. If he ever got his hands on the balloon, all hell would set loose (well that's what she thought).

"But…" Toshiro tried to break the awkward silence. "I never got to see what you wished for."

"My wish?"

He nodded.

"Ummm…"

_BEEP BEEP!_

Momo's mom pulled up just in time to save her from getting peer pressured into answering his question. "Well I got to go, later!"

* * *

It was 10:38 p.m. and the white haired prodigy was walking home after he helped clean up the festival. It was hard work but thankfully his only job was to stack chairs and tables. It was a quiet yet warm night and the empty neighborhood made walking peaceful.

Toshiro wasn't sure why he kept thinking about Momo all the time. Every time he tried to get her out of his head, she would constantly appear out of nowhere. He didn't know why she was such a special person but his gut was telling him that she was hiding something from him, something so important that she would always hide every time he would come near.

_That wish…_

'What did she wish for?' He though and it bothered him on the rest of the way home. As he walked through the woods, a small shortcut from his house and located behind the school, the snowball spotted something shiny in the corner of his eye. He looked up and found one of the balloons stuck in the tall trees. It must have gotten caught when everyone set their balloons free at the same time.

Toshiro stared at it for a second and sighed. "Ah…what the heck…" Even though he didn't believe in the 'setting the balloons free will count as a wish' but the prodigy felt bad so he did what no one would have done. Toshiro was going to climb the tree.

It wasn't hard to climb the 30 foot tall skyscraper. When he finally reached the dangling air bubble, something caught his eye. On the balloon it said the word '_Hinamori Momo_'. A spark flickered in his eyes. 'Wait that's Hinamori's balloon, this must be a mere coincident.' An evil smirk flickered across his face and of course, he carefully brought the balloon from out of the pointy branches and into his hands.

"Now, let's see what you wished for Momo…"

He turned the balloon and read the words…

_I wish to win first place in the AnimeEXPO competition! –Hinamori Momo _

"What…?" Toshiro reread and reread the wish over and over. He triple checked the name to see if it was the right person. "AnimeEXPO, but Momo isn't competing in the competition…unless." Then suddenly, his eyes widened. "No way is she…but I thought she said…oh shit."

Everything was clear to him now. Only the top 5 Pvp'ers were allowed to participate in the competition being held at the AnimeEXPO and he knew all along that Momo was her. There was no other explanation to it.

"Momo IS Dreamy."

* * *

**Sorry for kind of making the fashion show into a modeling show DX I kinda got carried away and totally forgot! SORRY! **

**Hey guys! It's been about a month now since I last updated? Well not a month but 28 days. LOL Anyways, I would LOVE to say thank you to the fabulous reviewers and for your support! As I said last chapter, my schedule is full and I have to do something every day. It SUCKS [Xx4tuneCookieXx I have answered your question! :D]! But I will bear with it Q A Q**

**Secondly, To **_**hitsuhina forever bestcouple**_**, I believe the story will be no longer than 13 chapters. I'm really hoping it would be no more than 15 chapters though :D And to **_**Merleawe: **_**Oh my gosh really? O w O When? Where? Lol Maybe we could meet up? Yes? No?**

**Well that's about it! Next chapter there will have Elsword chatting so stay tuned! XD Until next time!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW RVIEW! **


	7. Welcome to SpiralCore

**Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy! XD**

**Characters:**

**Dreamy: Momo**

**FrozenKnight: Toshiro**

**Chappy: Rukia**

**ArchRose: Matsumoto**

**Mindless: Ichigo**

**ViralRA: Renji (here is the trick RA stands for his name!)**

**ILoveCake: Orihime (not yet introduced but just a heads up)**

**DarkLord99: Ikkaku**

**NOW Please enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

It was Monday and Momo walked into school with her usual hair in braids and t-shirt. Ever since the spring festival Saturday, many of the students looked at her differently. It wasn't a bad stare; it was more of a 'was that really her?' kind of stare. She was uncomfortable of course and now regretted ever participating in the fashion event.

It was 6:45 a.m. and school didn't start until 7:30 a.m. Students were busy getting last minute work finished in the library, mingling in the halls, making a visit to their lockers and some went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Momo was headed to her English class where Matsumoto and other students went to in the morning to hang out. As she did, there turning the corner was Toshiro. At first he looked like he was in a hurry but then when he spotted the brunette, Toshiro immediately froze for a second and began to charge at her. Without even asking why he was in such a hurry, the snowball grabbed Momo's wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"H-hey Toshiro, what's the big idea?" She hesitated as the boy shoved her into the room.

He closed the door behind him and turned to towards her. A wide smirk formed on his face as he began to approach her. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"What are you talk-"

"You're freaking Dreamy! I know you are! I knew it all along and yet you said I was wrong."

Momo stopped and stared at the boy as if he was crazy but in the inside she was actually sweating her socks off. "W-what? That's not true! I don't e-even know who she is!"

"Quit denying it Momo! I found out your secret so confess. You are Dreamy aren't you! And don't try to act like I'm out of my mind because I'm not. I'm 100 percent positive that you're her!"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute. What makes you think I'm her?"

Toshiro crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, first of all, you kind of left a lot of clues behind like when you called me Shiro-"

"That was an accident."

"-and that day when you had to stay after school to help finish up the stands, that same exact day, I was supposed to spar with Dreamy but it never happened."

"Well it's because-" Momo froze for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Wait…how did you know I had to stay after school that day?"

"W-well…I just happened to pass by and-"

"Were you stalking me?"

"W-what? Stalking you-I-where did you come to that conscience?"

"AHA You were stalking me you creep!"

"No! No! I wasn't freaking stalking-URG-never mind that! Let me cut to the point!" His face was burning hot because Momo said he was some stalker. To him, stalker was another word for pervert and we all know how he reacts when someone calls him a perv. "I found out it was you because I saw your wish."

Then the air suddenly became tense. "But that's impossible! You never got a chance to see what I wished for. How-"

"I was walking home and there was a balloon stuck in the tree. Since I'm the nicest guy in the world," Momo threw up a little when he said that," I just had to untangle it and set the balloon free."

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff…"

"I felt bad okay! Well anyways, I saw your wish and at that moment I knew it was you! Now that the secret's out, what's the 'void princess' going to do?"

Then Momo began to panic. What WAS she going to do? After all that hard work of trying to keep the secret safe, it ended up being found out by the last person she least wanted it discovered to. Momo can't deny it anymore since he had her right in his dirty hands. The last thing he could do was tell the whole school about her being the famous gamer in Elsword. How will the school react to that? They might tease her.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Begging was all she could do. Toshiro was popular and he could totally spread word about her being Dreamy in the matter of hours. "I don't want anyone to know about the secret!"

He smiled mischievously. "And what if I don't?"

* * *

Matsumoto was in Mr. Ukitake's, the English teacher's, classroom along with a couple of others students. His room was always full of people. Some were there to finish up work but the majority of them were there just to chill.

The busty beauty was helping her English teacher out by stapling papers outside of the classroom wall when all of a sudden, a crying Momo turned the corner and ran up to her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"

The strawberry blonde hesitated and hugged her best friend. "W-what's wrong Momo? Why are you crying?" As she stared confusingly at her crying friend, she suddenly realized Toshiro was right behind her standing there grinning like an idiot. "Toshiro? What happened?"

"HE-"Momo pointed angrily at the snowball. "-HE FOUND OUT! AND…AND…Meehhheeeeeh..." Her weeping didn't seem to stop as the emotions caused her to act like a little child. The childish attitude was funny and cute for Toshiro. He seemed to be enjoying all of the crying coming from her. "S-s-s-stupid S-Shiro! I HATE Y-YOU-Waaahhhhhhhee!"

"Oh quit crying you crybaby."

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on!"

Momo wasn't in the state to talk so Toshiro decided to step in. "Secret's out. I know she's Dreamy."

"What really?"

"Waaahhhh!" The two friends turned to stare at the crying girl. "My life is over! Stupid Shiro is going to tell the whole school and-and I'm going to get bullied, and then I'll drop out of school because of depression, and I'll go emo, and-"

Matsumoto covered her mouth. "Calm down girl! You aren't going to turn emo and no one is going to find out about your secret. Toshiro won't tell anyone!"

"NO HE WON'T! He said he's going to tell the whooooooole school. Waahaheeeeeee! My life's ruined!"

"What? You said that?" She then turned to stare at Hitsugaya.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I said 'what if' not 'I will'."

"See, Momo. He's not going to tell anyone. He was just playing with his words."

"Correction, that doesn't mean I 'won't' tell them though."

Then Rangiku flinched at the 'won't'. "Really Toshiro? You can be that cruel?"

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE WILL! Meeehheheheheeeeee..."

"Hey, I wasn't done explaining. I won't tell anyone about your secret, but here's the catch,"

Momo stopped crying and had her full attention on the boy. She would do anything just to keep her identity safe. Hopefully, the 'catch' is something harmless. Matsumoto was also listening closely. She was curious about the 'catch' as well.

,"Join my guild." A proud grin formed on his face as he stuffed both of his hands into his jean pockets.

"What? Join your guild? No way!" Momo stomped her feet onto the ground. "There is no way I'm joining a guild, especially a guild that's run by you!"

On the other hand, Matsumoto was pleased with the invitation he was giving Momo. As one of the members of SpiralCore, Toshiro, or should I say FrozenKnight's guild, it would be a real honor if one of the strongest people in Elsword joined your guild. It would be everyone's dream actually. And also, people knew Dreamy well. She was known as a guild hopper and has frequently declined all guild invitations for the past 2 months. That led many people devastated because if Dreamy was in a guild, it was likely for that guild to flourish to the top as the strongest. Many will try to get their hands on Dreamy just to have her into their clan.

"Why not Momo? You have to join SpiralCore because I'm in it!" Rangiku winked.

The brunette scrunched her nose. "No, and I'm never going to join a guild. I like being a hobo (she classifies a guild less person as a 'hobo')."

"Well, if that's your answer, then I'll go ahead and start telling people your secret." The white haired prodigy said in a bored expression.

"Pshhh like that blackmail will affect me."

"Uhhh Momo," Matsumoto nudged her best friend," I think he's serious."

"Nah…he says things but he won't do it."

"Yo Ichigo," The snowball began to walk up to Ichigo who was hanging outside of Mr. Ukitake's room. "Have you heard? Momo is-mmphfffmerfgh!"

Hinamori stopped him just in time before he was going to spill the secret. "Hey what the heck?!"

"What? I warned you if you don't join my guild, I'll tell the whole school your secret. And of course you can't refuse. I have your secret in my hands now." An evil smirk formed on his pale face as Momo stood there defenseless.

"Why do you want me in your guild so badly?" She growled while gritting her teeth.

"Oh, it's not like I want to be the strongest guild in Elsword…I mean, since my guild is already number one, I just don't want someone to snatch away something as valuable as you, my dear Dreamy." Sarcasm was heard all through his mouth. He wanted her for his own benefit of making the guild even stronger and famous than ever before. And since we all know how much Toshiro likes to win, he was going to find a way of getting Dreamy into his guild somehow. "So what's it going to be Momo, are you in or are you out?"

* * *

**[Dreamy] has joined the guild**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: WDF **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Dreamy's in out guild now?!**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: OMG WELCOME DREAMY!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: OHH SHET. Dreamy is in our guild!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: How is this possible?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WELCOME BABE! **

** [GUILD][Rookie]Dreamy: Lol hey guys!**

** [GUILD][Veter]DarkLord: Sup Dream!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Omg do you guys know what this means? Our guild is the strongest guild in Elsword now! It's time to brag to the other guild betches!**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: That's not necessary Viral **

** [Dreamy] 's status has been changed from 'Rookie' to 'Admin'**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: O.o **(Reminder: the GM's are only given the privilege to change members to an 'Admin')

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: What? **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Oh nothing…It's just you changed my title**

** [GUILD[[GM]FrozenKnight: You should be thanking me. I don't give 'Admin' statuses to just anyone.**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: :I Yeah yeah.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: So now that Dreamy is in our guild, we should celebrate with Swagg's guild!**

Swagg owned his own guild called 'CakeMix'. CakeMix is also a well-known guild in Elsword and Momo's alt, MiniLove, is in CakeMix. Swagg, since he knows about Dreamy's secret, added MiniLove into his guild. Also, Rukia and Orihime are in CakeMix as well, but they don't know about Momo's secret.

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Do whatever you want. **

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Hey guys, let's spar!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: are you asking for an ass kick? **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: I'm in!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Yay a welcoming party for Dreamy! **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Oh wow**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: This is some welcoming party XD**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I'm just interested in seeing the other guild masters faces when they see we got someone like Dreamy in our guild. **

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Especially Swagg**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: looool**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Swagg is going to shet his pants**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I don't think Swagg will 'shet his pants' LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: You'll never know**

Momo giggled at Renji and Ichigo's conversation. SpiralCore seemed to be quite enjoyable then she thought. It has been a while since she's been in a guild and for all the guilds she has been in, this one seemed promising. Well she couldn't leave anyways. Toshiro said he'll tell the school about her being Dreamy if she left.

They continued talking and joking about the little things. Frozen was with one of his online friends doing dungeons while Momo just kept giggling on what Ichigo (Mindless) and Renji (ViralRA) were talking about. As everyone was enjoying themselves, MeHappyCake, who was the third top pvp player in Elsword, messaged the guild.

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: URG I HATE THOSE ESPADAS!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Whoa what happened?**

** [GUILD][Admin]MindLess: What did those Espada's do now?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: those shet faces messing with us again?**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: I was just sparing when a group of them just raided the room and ambushed me!**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: I know it's just sparing but they kept on doing it repeat idly. They were only attacking me and no one else…**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Well we aren't on good terms with them to begin with**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: What's going on here?**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Espadas are back**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: wdf…I thought I warned LordVile to back off of our guild**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Well it looks like we're going to have to go and teach them another lesson**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Srry to intrude but what's going on about the Espadas?**

Momo has heard of them before. The Espadas are a guild full of reckless people in Elsword and they usually cause trouble in the game. Regai, the fourth top pvp guy in Elsword, is in Espadas. It's not a surprise because he resembles every one of the Espadas there. It's not a guild to mess with or encounter but it seems like SpiralCore and Espada are rival guilds.

The guild is run by a Blade Master with the name of 'LordVile'. He is an SS class in PVP but he isn't on top of the charts. LordVile is indeed strong and well known but he doesn't pvp to the point where he's reached the top. Momo has heard about the guild rivals hating each other and they were to the point where an all-out guild war was going to go down. Before Dreamy was in the guild, she didn't give too much mind of it but now that she's in the guild, there is no other choice but to be involved.

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: We're guild enemies. **

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Ever since they threatened my guild we were basically in war with them as long as I can remember**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: they got their ass kicked the last time they challenged us**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: kids never seem to learn their lesson**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: LOL u go show them a lesson mindless! xP**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I will (:**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Where are you at now Cake?**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Well I'm still in the sparring room with them and they're in a group of four**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Is LordVile amoung the group?**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: yea**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Don't move cake. I'll be there in just a minute**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: OH MA GAWD DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOOOOOL**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: are you thinking what im thinking Frozen?**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Let's pay those Espadas a little visit…**

* * *

**GUILD DRAMA HAS BEGUN! LET THE BEST GUILD WIN!**

**Well hey guys! I'm uploading a little early this time because Thanksgiving break is here and I have a week off! WOOHOOO This chapter was a little shorter than the others but the shorter the chapters, the quicker they can be uploaded am I right? Well just to clear up some stuff, the guild SpiralCore actually has more than 80 members but I kind of made it look like a small guild which it's actually not. It's just those are the main people in the guild so I just wanted you guys to know that. And also, the guild Espada is also well known in Elsword too but it's only famous for being ruthless and troublesome. Yeah…they're not a nice bunch.**

**That's it for now! Now please...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :DD**


	8. Guild Rivalry

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've been very busy with exams and homework!

Characters:

Dreamy: Momo

FrozenKnight: Toshiro

Chappy: Rukia

ArchRose: Matsumoto

Mindless: Ichigo

ViralRA: Renji (here is the trick RA stands for his name!)

ILoveCake: Orihime (not yet introduced but just a heads up)

DarkLord99: Ikkaku

Now please enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: We're on our way Cake.**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Who else is coming?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Im going!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: ready to kick some espada ass!**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: the room is called Go!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: we're on it**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: GOODLUCK GUYS!**

** [GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: Man I wanna go and fight!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: No wimps allowed.**

** [GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: t( )**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: AHAHAHAHA**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: srry guys but im saying out of this one**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I'm helping ILoveCake and Chappy with dungeon atm**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: well we need one more person to come**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Rose?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: UHHH NO.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Those espadas are too aggressive**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I don't wanna deal with them**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: pshhhh**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: we don't need weaklings anyways**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: ooooooooooooooo**

** [GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: lmao**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: hush viral**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I'm going to drop kick your ass later…**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: OH YEAH**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: dreamy should come with us!**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Yeah! Dreamy come join us! :D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: O W O**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ME?!**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I agree**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: WHAT?!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I don't think that's a good idea**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I don't like all of that drama so I'm staying out of it**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Awww come on Dreams!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Represent our guild with your awesomeness (:**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: man when those espadas see we have dreamy on our side, they're going to shet splinters**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: LOLOLOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: MAN YOUR SO STUPID! XDDDDD**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: yo frozen, help me out here..**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: just come with us Dreamy**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: But but.. DX**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Your in SpiralCore now**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: All of our drama is your drama**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: idk…**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: if you don't come I'm going to tell everyone -.-**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Tell us what?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: WHAT?!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: is there something you're not telling us Dream?**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Oooh secrets ;D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: OMG FINE!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: You're an ass Frozen XDDDDD**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: loooooooool**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I don't really care**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I don't like losing so I'll do anything to win**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: TT A TT**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: YOU'RE A BULLY SHIRO!**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Shiro? Wdf**

** [GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: LMAOOO**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Did she just call you shiro?**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: …**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Dreamy I'm going to lock you up in a closet if you say that name one more time**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: :o**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: S**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: H**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: R**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: O**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: SHIRO. :P**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I'm going to hurt you **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Shiro's a bully.**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I'm not a bully!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: BULLY**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: you really want me to hit you don't you?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Shiro can't hit girls**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: omg yall are so cute.**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: hush Rose.**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Hey guys match is done.**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: You can come to the room now**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: The espadas are still here**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Got it**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Viral, Dreamy, let's go.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: aight**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: k -.-**

As much as Momo hated it, she had no other choice but to follow her 'guild master's' orders. Toshiro had her secret in his hands and she didn't want to risk him releasing it to the whole guild especially when SpiralCore is full of her friends from school.

Momo clicked on the 'sparring' button and there popped up dozens of pvp rooms available. Cake said the room was called 'Go!' so she searched through the endless pages until she stumbled upon it. The room was already 7/8 full.

'Frozen and the others must already be in there.' The brunette thought. After taking a deep breath, she finally clicked onto the pvp room and entered.

"Here goes…"

When she entered, ViralRA, FrozenKnight, and MeHappyCake were already in the room as she predicted. They were on the red team while four other espadas, LordVile, Regai, Bigmaze, and KyroWitch were on the blue team. This was going to be a tight battle.

LordVile was the guild master of _Esadas. _He is a _Blade Master_ and SS rank in pvp. Espadas are well known for their troublemaking and everyone seems to not mind them except for SpiralCore and CakeMix which is run by Swagg.

**LordVile: Well look at who decided to drop by?**

** LordVile: How's your day Frozen?**

** FrozenKnight: don't even start with that sweet talk**

** FrozenKnight: You know what you did**

** FrozenKnight: and you thinking ambushing one of my guild members is okay, it's not for me…**

** LordVile: Oh really? **

** LordVile: Now why would you think that?**

** Bigmaze: ice boy thinks he's tough guy again**

** Bigmaze: HAHA**

** MeHappyCake: Shut up maze**

** MeHappyCake: Frozen can beat you any time**

** Regai: Why are you getting all defensive fegget?**

** Regai: We beat your little guild ally CakeMix before**

** Regai: so your guild will be the same…**

** ViralRA: don't think too mighty**

** ViralRA: we just recently got a secret weapon**

** KyroWitch: Secret weapon?**

** Bigmaze: HAHA**

** Bigmaze: what secret?**

** Bigmaze: that yall suck?**

** FrozenKnight: maze you fcker…**

** MeHappyCake: frozen calm down **

** MeHappyCake: don't let these idiots bring you down -.-''**

** FrozenKnight: ik**

** Regai: so what's this 'secret' you're talking about?**

** ViralRA: She's coming soon so wait**

** LordVile: oh so it's a 'she'?**

** Bigmaze: what is this some kind of seductive game?**

** Bigmaze: I'm ready to kick some spiral ass!**

Then finally Dreamy enters the room…

**FrozenKnight: let me introduce you to our newest member of the guild, Dreamy (:**

** Bigmaze: WDF?!**

** Bigmaze: they got her!?**

** ViralRA: PAHAHA**

** ViralRA: Why you freaking out maze…?**

** Dreamy: o w o hai**

** LordVile: Why hello Dreamy**

** LordVile: I've heard great things about you **

** LordVile: n.n**

** MeHappyCake: o.o**

** Dreamy: :o**

** Dreamy: thank you :D**

** LordVile: but if you ever want to find another guild to join, I would gladly take you into our guild**

** LordVile: I insist (:**

** Dreamy: Thanks for the offer c:**

** FrozenKnight: fake.**

** Dreamy: o w o ?**

** FrozenKnight: Don't try to fall for his charm Dream.**

** FrozenKnight: that's how he gets to people…**

** Dreamy: I wasn't falling for any charm..**

** LordVile: Ah well I tried**

** Dreamy: eh?**

** FrozenKnight: …**

** KyroWitch: it's a dear shame how a guild like that can possible possess someone as valuable as her**

** ViralRA: you want an ass beating too kyro?**

** KyroWitch: why the hell would I want an ass beating from a man?**

** KyroWitch: fcking gey**

** ViralRA: Say the guy with the name witch**

** ViralRA: witch is a female name**

** ViralRA: you're gey kyro**

** Bigmaze: AHAHAHA**

** Bigmaze: they got your ass good man**

** MeHappyCake: looooool**

** FrozenKnight: oh wow**

** Dreamy: XD**

** Regai: …**

** Regai: shut up maze.**

** Bigmaze: what?**

** Bigmaze: I was only saying the obvious**

** LordVile: maze…**

** Bigmaze: :x**

** Bigmaze: sorry**

**FrozenKnight: well enough chit chat **

** FrozenKnight: Let's get this over with...**

Frozen pushed the 'ready' button and his character got into his fighting position. Lordvile, MeHappyCake, ViralRA, Bigmaze, and Regai did the same.

**FrozenKnight: I got Lord**

** LordVile: Alright then**

** ViralRA: Feggot boy is mine**

** KyroWitch: …**

** Regai: Cake's mine.**

** MeHappyCake: anytime regai**

** Bigmaze: WAIT DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO GO AGAINST DREAM?!**

** Bigmaze: I'm going to lose!**

** Dreamy: aww come on I don't bite ;o**

** MeHappyCake: LOL**

** Bigmaze: B.U.L.L.S.H.E.T!**

** Bigmaze: can I at least fight viral?**

** ViralRA: I don't wanna fight noobs.**

** Bigmaze: f u..**

** Regai: wdf **

** Regai: don't show weakness in front of the enemy dumbass..**

** Bigmaze: then why don't you freaking fight Dream?**

** Regai: I have something to settle with this pastry cake.**

** MeHappyCake: -.-**

** Dreamy: Fine then I wont fight.**

** LordVile: you're very moderate Dreamy**

** Dreamy: :D**

**FrozenKnight: It that's the case, then maze wont participate either.**

** Bigmaze: WHAT?**

** Bigmaze: I didnt come all the way here just to stand by and watch a match**

** Bigmaze: I came to kick some ass**

** LordVile: Alright maze wont participate.**

** Bigmaze: WHAT?**

** Bigmaze: but Vile I want to fight**

** LordVile: Dreamy is being generous by staying out of this fight since you kept complaining**

** LordVile: And if you even touch or attack someone**

** LordVile: I am giving Dreamy permission to attack you**

** Bigmaze: -.—fine..**

** LordVile: Okay lets start**

LordVile pressed the start button and a loading screen popped up. When everyone was done, they were transported to the pvp area and everyone went to their rightful target with the exception of Dreamy and Bigmaze who sat back and watched.

The fight went on for the next 10 minutes. FrozenKnight and LordVile were somewhat evenly matched and it ended up taking a while for them to defeat each other. On the other hand, ViralRA and KyroWitch were having a raging battle between one another, but Viral seemed to be stronger then Kyro and they always had a two kill difference. Regai and MeHappyCake were having a silent battle. They were too focused on the fight to talk. Either way, those two never seemed to get along. Dreamy was sitting in the far end of the pvp relaxing and talking to the guild.

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: hey so what's happening?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Idk if they're gonna answer b/c they r battling atm**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: It seems like we're winning**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Espadas have 8 while we have 10**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: It's basically because of Kyro and Viral**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Viral seems stronger so he's killing a lot more**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: o.o**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: are you not fighting Dreamy?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: No because I kinda scared one of their players **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Q w Q**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: That's our Dreamy! XD**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Oh you're not fighting? Well if you were I think the match would have been over by now.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: YEAHHHH I WIN AGAIN!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: urg your ugly.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Shutup**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Man this feggot has nothing against me. **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: He sucks.**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: omg**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: freaking finally**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Regai dies…**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: It kinda looks even to me **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Well Kyro revived**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Time to go kick some more Epsada ass!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: How's Frozen doing?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ummm**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I'm winning of course**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Pfft.**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: and i thought that lord guy was all that**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: No he's good**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: we both kill each other every round**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: O . O**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: really?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Yeah I heard LordVile was one of the best blade masters out there**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: yea. He's the best I've ever fought with**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: :O**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: But I'm still better**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: (:**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Lol that's our Frozen for ya!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: urg yall too conceited.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: XD**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: hehe**

After five minutes, the match finally ended with a score of 15 out of 16 kills. SpiralCore triumphs once again with an undefeated record. The Espadas leave without a word and It seemed as if everything went back to normal.

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: What was the point of me going if no one wanted to fight me?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Am I that frightening? Q A Q**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: yes you are.**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: TT A TT –cries-**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: lol**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: You're not scary Dreamy **

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: haha**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: yuhh you cute girl!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: you r too nice.**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: XD lol aww guys **

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: You're really useful though Dreamy!**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: we need someone like you in our guild so that other guilds can fear us**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Yep! **

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: You're our secret weapon babe ;D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Thanks guys!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: But I think I want to keep me being in your guild on the low until everyone slowly finds out about this**

** [SHOUT] from ViralRA: GUESS WHO HAS DREAMY IN THEIR GUILD NOW?! SPIRALCORE DOES! **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: WDF**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: WAT THE HEWL VIRAL!**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: LMAO**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Oh was that too soon :o**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: you are a true idiot.**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: -.- omg**

** [SHOUT] from M00se: What? You guys lying…**

** [SHOUT] from ViralRA: Uhhh April fools…?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: wow nice save xD**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: really Viral?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: now people are going to get curious**

** [SHOUT] from Swagg: HEY VIRAL! YOU CANT TROLL LIKE ME SO DON'T GO AROUND PULLING JOKES!**

** [SHOUT] from ON1ON: wow…you're a joke just like your guild. **

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Oh ON1ON did not just say that.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: What's his problem? His guild isn't even as powerful as ours.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: That vegetable head is asking for a beat down!**

** [SHOUT] from Mewmew: Dreamy wants to stay guildless. A really bad joke :/**

** [SHOUT] from JuJuMonkey: SpiraCore sucks!**

** [SHOUT] from MaXAMiLliON: Aye yall better shut up about the SpiralCore stuff got it? Don't get too serious on my man Frozen's guild…**

** [SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: you guys think you can down talk my guild carelessly? Well I got something to say… DREAMY IS IN OUR GUILD SO YOU ALL BETTER SUCK IT UP!**

** [SHOUT] from Swagg: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL XDD**

** [SHOUT] from MaXAMiLliON: Well said Frozen :P**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: OH MY GOSH**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: do you guys not understand the meaning of 'keep it on the low'?**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: My bad**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I just had to say it. Those guilds kept bashing us. LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Looks like this is going to be the talk of the week! **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: HATE CHUUUU!**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: XDD **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LOL**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: She's showing the love haha**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Awww she fits into SpiralCore so well**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Well duh! She's meant to be here!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: C:**

For the rest of the day, SpiralCore went around and began to troll people, raiding the PVP rooms, and just messed around for the whole day. This big news did shock many guilds but that didn't stop them from being allies with Frozen's guild. Actually, they never lost faith in the guild. Everyone seemed to accept it later and things will go back to normal soon enough.

Other than that, Momo was starting to love her new guild. She has never had so much fun being in a guild before and it looks like she has found her permanent place!

* * *

**-BOWS DOWN ON KNEES- I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

** Hey guys! It's finally WINTER BREAK and I FINALLY have time to work on my stories! YAY! So many things have happened in Elsword. The new update for Sheath Knight is out and they are SO OP! I almost hate it! DX But the news I have got to tell you guys is just a few days ago I was on Elsword leveling and out of nowhere something caught my eyes. Someone created a guild called 'SpiralCore'! I was so surprised yet I was really happy! Who ever made that guild, you are AWESOME! It literally made my day! Haha**

** ALSO, I want to give a shout out to **_**Merleawe!**_** We coincidentally met when I entered her pvp room! I was so excited and shocked when she asked me if I was a writer! In my mind I was thinking 'Oh my gosh how does she know?' until Merleawe said she read my stories. This doesn't happen often yet I met one of my readers! That was the coolest thing ever XD It was nice to meet you! **

** Last but not least, to **_**HitsuHinalover **_**the romance will be coming soon don't worry! XD I just need to get some things out of the way before I actually have them you know…KISS! –wink wink- **

** Well that's about it! Next chapter will involve more of Elsword chatting so stay tuned! A little hint to next chapter, the GM's are holding a GM event! I hope you guys read it! I'll try not to upload late this time! PEACE!**

** And also…PLEASE REVIEW REVEW REIVEW! :D**


	9. GM Event

-BOWS DOWN AND APOLOGISES- IM SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE! My excuse is the same. Homework worse this semester and I barley have the time to type! DX

Here is a 6,000 word chapter to make up for the long update! You guys can rage at me no feel really bad for everyone who waited! I'm sorry!

Also…HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS!

Now please enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

It's been a week since the 'Dreamy entering a guild incident'. For the past couple of days, gamers and students in school were shocked that the number one player was in SpiralCore. Many guilds were quite disappointed about the news and caused a lot of chaos towards it while others, mostly clans that were allies with Spiral, didn't seem to care. They thought this was a good advantage if any guilds decide to start a war. They could just simply call SpiralCore for assistance and have things taken care of. Things began to settle down after Dreamy explained, to many, that Spiral was her permanent place. They ended up accepting the decision and the chaos stopped.

Moreover, the relationship between Toshiro and Momo has been tight. Toshiro seemed to pay more attention towards the brunette and he would sometimes try to find an excuse jus to talk to her. Momo on the other hand didn't seem to care. She was used to having the snowball around and never considered that he was trying to get her attention.

It was finally Monday and Momo was walking through the halls during lunch when Matsumoto called her name.

"Momo! Hey MOMO! I need your help!"

The petite girl stopped and turned to face her grinning friend. "What's up Matsumoto?"

"Can you run to the library after school and pick up the 'Blue Bloods Novel' for me? I have business to go to after school today and I can't stop by the library!"

Momo blinked a few times before answering," Yeah sure. I'll pick it up for you."

"Okay Thanks babe! After you pick up the books, take it to the 'Mochalaux' and I'll drop by there! Well I got to run, I have stupid Physics and Mr. Kurotsuchi thinks I'm using the restroom. Cya!

The brunette waved Matsumoto off as she headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang as students rushed out of class. Momo hadn't forgotten about Matsumoto's request on picking up a book for her busty friend but it was strange to her.

'When did Matsumoto ever read?' Momo questioned as she walked to the library.

Inside, students were making last minute checkouts, lounging on the couches, and others were busy on the computers doing some sort of research for class. The library was busy as always since it was a nerd's paradise to sit in a comfy chair while reading or playing games to pass time. Momo didn't go to the library much since she had no reason to visit it.

The petite beauty headed to the far back corner of the library where the science fiction books were stored. She made her way towards the rows of tall bookcases and walked through the aisle in search for 'Blue Bloods Novel'.

As Momo searched, a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Isn't it a surprise to find you here?"

"Whoa!" She jumped to the side and got into her fighting stance. "Toshiro don't scare me like that!"

Hitsugaya chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But it's so fun teasing you."

"Leave me alone you stalker." Momo grunted and went back to searching for the novel.

"Stalker?" He took those words into offence. "I am NOT a stalker. Anyways what are you doing in the library?"

Momo kept her eyes on the shelves of books. "Matsumoto asked me to pick up a novel for her. I don't know…she was too busy to get it herself so yeah…"

Toshiro's eyebrows arched. "Wait, did you say Matsumoto asked you to pick up a book for her?"

"Yep."

"Oh really? ...because she also asked me to pick up a book for her too…"

The brunette ripped her gaze from the books and into the snowball's turquoise eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not lying. She specifically asked me to get a book called 'Blue Bloods Novel' or whatever it's called."

"Wha- She asked me the same thing too."

He shrugged. "She must have set this up."

"Why would she set this up?" Momo asked while grabbing the 'Blue Bloods Novel' and stared at Toshiro.

The snowball smirked as he stepped closer towards the brunette. His hands pinned onto the shelves as he blocked Momo from escaping. An amusing chuckle rang from his lips as he slowly closed the gap between them.

"T-Toshiro what are you doing?!" She whispered, still remembering that they were in the library. Her hands were pushing against his chest to stop him from coming any closer.

Hitsugaya pressed his cheeks against her head and whispered," Maybe Matsumoto set this up for us to be alone together."

Hinamori's face turned beat red as she turned away from him. "She would never do that. Now get off of me! Someone's going to see us, idiot!"

He released his hands from the shelves as Momo quickly stumbled away from him.

"Why are you so tense? I was just teasing you."

"URG, stop doing that you jerk!" She glared at the laughing boy. "If you ever do that again, I will get Dreamy and beat you to shreds!"

"Not if I get to you first. Now stop complaining and hurry up. Matsumoto told me to drop it off at Mochalaux."

The brunette angrily rolled her eyes and stomped to the checkout area. "I hate you."

Toshiro chuckled as he followed behind her. "You're cute when you're mad." He said to himself.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

Toshiro agreed to drive us to Mochalaux where Matsumoto supposedly said to drop the novel off at. I still don't understand why she wants us to go inside the building. Can't she just wait outside?

We finally made it to the busy coffee store and found a parking spot. During the whole ride Toshiro was purposely pissing me off. He would tease me to the point where I wanted to jump out of the car and just go home, but he's my ride back so i held it in.

We exited the vehicle and headed towards the big coffee house. When inside, the first thing I smell is the sweet scent of brewed coffee beans and toasted cinnamon rolls baking in the oven. My mouth jerked to one side as I tried my very best to control my cravings.

As I enjoyed the sweet scent of coffee, a waitress approached us. "Hi, welcome to Mochalaux, you two must be Momo and Toshiro if I'm not mistaken?"

Toshiro and I exchanged a confused look. "Yeah?"

"Good, now will you two please follow me to your reserved table that would be great?" She smiled and began to walk away when suddenly I stopped her.

"Ummm excuse me? I think you have been mistaken. We never made reservations."

The waitress giggled. "Well someone called in and said there will be a couple with white hair and a short brunette girl arriving here at this time."

"Wait. COUPLE?" My eyes twitched when I heard those dreaded words.

The waitress nodded. "A young woman by the name of Matsumoto scheduled a table for the two of you. Now will you please follow me?"

"But-"

Before I could make another comment, Toshiro stepped in. "Alright, we'll follow you."

We were led into a dim private room which each room was separated by curtains. My first reaction was 'What was she thinking?'

"Here is your room; I will be right back with your refreshments and orders." The waitress walked away leaving Toshiro and me in the room alone.

I sat on the other side of the table as he sat across from me. This was really weird. I've never been in a room alone with a boy before. I don't even know what to do!

"I wonder where Matsumoto is." Toshiro tapped the wooden table as he rested his chin on his hands.

I shrugged. "Me too. She must have forgotten about this. Let me call her." I got out my phone and dialed in her number. There were a couple of rings until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"MATSUMOTO, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I shouted angrily through the phone.

"Ohh so you guys are already there?"

"We'll no 'DUH' we're already here! We came here at the exact time you scheduled us to come!"

Toshiro was grinning like an idiot watching me rant at the busty girl over the phone. As much as I wanted to smack that grin off his face, I had to control myself first. I don't know what these two see out of me but it's getting to the point where I'm going to flip some darn tables or even worse, swear to my heart's content.

"AWAHHHHHH! This is too cute! Tell me everything after your date is finished! "

"What do you mean 'OUR DATE'? You better get your butt over here! I don't want to be in the same room with this conceited jerk much longer."

Toshiro's grin turned into a frown. "Hey, this 'conceited jerk' has a name."

I completely ignored his comment and focused on the phone. "Matsumoto, do you know what I can be doing at the moment besides being here? I have a freaking History project due tomorrow and if I'm going to-"

"Momo stop talking for a second!"

"No! I'm really mad at you! You left me with him!"

"ARG! Momo give the phone to Toshiro."

I flinched and looked at the jerk who was staring at me. "W-why would I?"

"Just give him the damn phone! I need to talk to him for a second."

I kept stealing glances back and forth from the phone and to Toshiro. A rough groan escaped my mouth as I handed the cellular device to him. "Here."

Toshiro, who obviously couldn't hear our conversation, blinked confusingly. "Eh?"

"Matsumoto wants to talk to you."

He took it and held it to his ears. "Hello?"

I couldn't hear their conversation at all. I was really curious on what she wanted to talk to him about. Also, I really wanted to go home and play Elsword. The history project will just have to wait.

I peered over at Hitsugaya smiling at the phone. Why's he smiling? What are they talking about? Is it about me? It better not be. If it is, I'm going to karate kick her. She'll never see it coming!

"Oh we're just hanging out…yeah…oh yea we did plenty of that…" He chatted away while I was left here anxious as hell.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

Toshiro looked at me then smirked. "Oh yeah…she was all up on me the whole time. We're cuddling here right now…Ahahaha!"

My eyes widened when I heard the words 'cuddle'. I wasn't 100 percent sure if it was about me but who else could it be? I'm the only one here with him now. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! Toshiro give me my phone back!" I got up out of my seat and walked over to his side of the table. I reached out to grab the IPhone but then he pulled away. My eyebrows twitched. "What are you telling her?"

His smirk got even wider as he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into his lap. "Awww, Momo's cuddling with me."

"Eeep! Eww let go of me you pervert! Stop telling Matsumoto those lies!" I struggled to get loose from his arms but it was no use. I could already hear Rangiku's squeal from the device and Toshiro's evil chuckle. My teeth gritted and I couldn't hold it in much longer. "You freaking asshole!"

"Oh no Matsumoto, Momo's throwing a fit. I have to go now, duces." He pressed the red button and smiled at me as I was still on his lap. "Here's your phone back."

My eyes twitched in annoyance yet my face was burning hot. What is happening? "Give me that!" I snatched the device out of his hands.

Toshiro let me go and I immediately stood up. My eyes were piercing through his skull as if I could kill. The only thing he did was chuckle. "So what are you doing after this?"

"Go home and do homework. Duh."

"How boring," He grinned and rested his arms behind his head while glancing at me from head to toe. "So you're not participating in the GM event today?"

My attention snapped when he said 'GM event'. "Wait, what GM event?"

", The GM event that's held today. It's been on the news feed for the past couple of days."

My mouth dropped a couple of centimeters until I closed it back up. "News feed? I never check that stuff! I usually have people tell me what's coming up."

"…wow." He shook his head. "You've played Elsword all your life and you don't check the news feed? What kind of a gamer are you?"

"Well I'm sorry! I just don't really get the point of checking that stuff. Ain't no one got time for that." I crossed my arms across my chest and shrugged. I never go on the online website because I don't see a reason why to. There's stuff on there I already know and who needs to check every week when you have friends who do it for you! The Elsword peoples always inform me on the latest updates and costumes that have come out, so I never bother going online.

"Well the event started at 4p.m. and ends at 5." He checked his watch. "It's…4:30. It looks like we missed out on half of the event already."

My eyes popped open in disbelief. For a long time now, I've been waiting for a GM event to finally come on because I really wanted to fight the GMs and when one finally comes, I have no idea about it.

I frowned at the bad news. It's too late now. The ride to my house is about 20 minutes from here and by the time I get home, it'll be too late. I looked at my foot and sighed. Toshiro noticed my pouting. "Hey Momo."

"What?" I asked coldly. What does he want?

"Let's go over to my place."

"Y-your place? Uhhh…I'll pass."

The boy rolled his eyes and brushed his hands into his soft spikes. "I'm not going to do any tricks. I mean, I want to participate in the GM event too and you live kind of far so might as well."

I didn't reply. Should I or should I not? I really want to participate in the event though. There is always game money they give away if you beat the GM's.

"Mmmm…I really do want to battle the GMs." After a moment of thinking, I finally made up my mind. "Okay."

His face lit up a little and he stood up from the metal seat. "Then let's go."

I followed him out as I left a tip on the table. We walked out to his 2012 Honda Accord while he unlocked the door. Honestly, I was kind of nervous. I've never been to his house and I don't know what to expect. This was going to be so awkward!

The drive didn't take long until we drove up to a drive thru. Toshiro's house was as big as my house and no one was home at the moment. I sighed in relief as Hitsugaya made his way to the front door.

When inside, we walked into his spacious living room. I noticed a desktop and a laptop on both of the study tables. He pulled up a chair and turned to me. "Use my laptop. I'll use the desktop."

I scurried over to receive the portable device and went to sit as far away as I possibly could. Because of that, the snowball gave me a funny look. "You can sit next to me if having a laptop on your lap isn't a big deal."

"No, I'm used to it." I smiled. "And besides, I don't want you to snoop through my things while I play."

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, it's not like you have anything top secret on there that I don't know."

My eyes twitched. I could hear his nasty sarcasm. "I just don't want anyone to see okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I logged onto Elsword and was greeted by my guild mates.

**[Dreamy] has logged on to the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Yo Dreams!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WB Babe!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: HaiHai c:**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindess: Are you participating in the GM event?**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: I just got done fighting GM Karma**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: You beat her?**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Yeah but her Iron Scraps...**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Congratz Cake! :D**

**[FrozenKnight] has logged on to the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WB Frozen!**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Frozen I beat GM Karma!**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: nice**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: But GM BlueDaze was pretty tough. He kept interfering with my fight XD**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Did you guys win overall?**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Yep because MaXAMiLliON was there with me. We teamed Blue right when Karma dies**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Lol that **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: XDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I wanna fight Zeus**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: I want to fight the guy too but everyone seems to want to battle him then the other GM's **

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: When's the next match starting?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: In like 5 minutes**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Dreamy who do you wanna fight?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Idc as long as I win :3**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: well that won't be a problem **

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I don't think so. Zeus might be tougher than me**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: but the rest of the GM's I think I can handle :3**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: lol her self-esteem..**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Dang Dream be ballin'**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Ahehe**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Well guys they're about to announce the last match for today**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Get ready!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Okees**

I went to the sparring lobby and waited there patiently for the GM's to announce the next room. The way the GM event works is the six GM's are paired up with each other. I believe the parings this year is GM Karma and BlueDaze, GM Pinkey and Unmerciful, and GM Perky and Zeus. Every match lasts 7 minutes and when a match is complete, they would create another locked PVP room. After the GM's do that, a game maker from each room would shout out the name of the room and password. Only 2 people are allowed to enter each room so some players won't be able to have a chance to fight the GM's. That's why I need to be fast so I can enter a room before anyone else.

I've noticed everyone's main goal is to get into GM Perky and Zeus's room. Those two are said to be invincible when they are together. They say to watch out for Perky's kicks while expecting Zeus's overpowering damage.

Five minutes flew by and the GM's finally announced the winners.

**[SHOUT] from GM Karma: In a match against BlueDaze and me, the winners are MeHappyCake and MaXAMiLliON! **

**[SHOUT] from GM BlueDaze: We will send you your prize in the mail sometime today! **

**[SHOUT] from MaXAMiLliON: GG guys! :D**

**[SHOUT] from Myumyu: Congratz Cake and Max! :D**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Herro everyone! The winners from the match between me and Unmerciful-kun are HotSh0t and WeeMan! Good job guys :D**

**[SHOUT] from HotSh0t: Woot woot Good game Pinkey and Unmerciful! **

**[SHOUT] from WeeMan: WEEEEEEE!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: You two haven't seen the last of me..**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Ignore Unmerciful-chan, he's throwing a fit :3 HEE HEE**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Sucks to suck!**

**[SHOUT] from GM BlueDaze: Ahahahahaha**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: lmao**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: swag you're lucky I don't hate you -.-'**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: ;D**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: The winners from the match between me and GM Zeus is…US! Thank you to 'Magma1234' and 'EXDomo' for a good game! Nice try guys!**

**[SHOUT] from Magma1234: gg (:**

**[SHOUT] from EXDomo: I DECLARE REMATCH!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Sorry guys but we have to give others a chance.**

**[SHOUT] GM BlueDaze: The next match will be in 2 minutes! We'll announce the new rooms and give out the passwords until then! Goodluck!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Where is everyone?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I'm in lobby waiting :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Me too**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: While you guys wait, I'm going to do (1) Henir with ILoveCake and Chappy! **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: k**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Oooh rose take me with youuuuuu!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: sure XD**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Where's Frozen?**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I'm waiting too lol**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: What room are you doing? I want to team up with you bro**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: waiting for Zeus and Perky's room **

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: ok I'll go for that room too**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I think I'm going to try to enter Unmerciful's room. **

**[GUILD][Veter] [DarkLord99] has logged on to the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Look at who decided to log on**

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: Shut up monkey shet. I wanted to try out the GM event since everyone at school wouldn't shut up about it**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: o.o ur trying out for it?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: PWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA you really think it's that easy to beat a GM?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Even if they have no skill at all, their armor is the reason why they're so OP **(over powering)

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: and you're still nub so you won't stand a chance! **

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: I'm not nub!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: you're a level 27…Nub**

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: So? they're still gaming characters **

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: That means they'll have to die at one point.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: …**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I think he has grasped the concept of Elsword yet.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Lol **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I feel sorry on who's going to have him as a partner**

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: Uhhh hello? I'm still here -.-**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Don't say stuff like that. We're not even sure if some of us will be able to enter a room.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Let's not forget there are thousands of players who are waiting in the lobby too. They all want to battle the GMs**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: True. **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: But too bad, I'm going to be one out of a thousand who will enter a GM's room!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: not unless I beat you to it first**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: hey stick with Zeus's room... **

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: I'll see you guys on the other side then!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: PFT if you ever get into one.**

As the boys argued, Toshiro turned from his desktop to me. "Hey Momo,"

"Hmmm?" I answered while still staring at my screen.

"What room are you entering?"

I looked up from the laptop and smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

**No one's POV**

**[SHOUT] from GM Karma: Okay guys! It's time to announce the rooms! This is the final fight so whoever gets into our rooms we wish you the best!**

**[SHOUT] from GM BlueDaze: First room is with Karma and I. The room is called ORANGES. The password is…**

At that exact moment, everyone in Elsword stopped what they were doing and waited anxiously to what the password was going to be. BlueDaze was purposely having everyone anxious just for the fun of it.

**[SHOUT] from GM BlueDaze: hrf556**

Momo watched as the room, which was once 2/4 filled, was now 4/4 full. Sweat rolled down her face. 'Darn what if I don't make it into a room…?' she thought.

**[SHOUT] from GM Karma: The players who were able to enter the room are LordVile and Swagg! **

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: FAK YEAH I GOT IN! –Bro fists- Woooooooo**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: LOL Swagg XDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: that guy..**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Urg LordD!ckHead made it into a room..**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LMAO!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: AHAHAHAHAAAAA**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: XD**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Don't worry about him lol**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Alright you useless bags of meat, I'm about to announce my room. **

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: oh wait…Pinkey says she wants to announce it.**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: YAY :D Pinkey is going to say the room! Is everyone ready?!**

**[SHOUT] from Munchies: YESH!**

**[SHOUT] from iProSelf: Yes**

**[SHOUT] from Melody32: Yes we are Pinkey :3**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Room name is PINKEY ROCKS! Password is 123456789**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: That password…**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: That room title lol**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Hey guys…the password isn't working o.o**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: o w O it isn't?**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: are you sure the room isn't full?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Yeah im sure**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Wdf…**

**[SHOUT] from Muneeeez: Umm the pass isn't working pinkey**

**[SHOUT] from DarkRune: IT'S NOT LETTING ME IN!**

**[SHOUT] from UltraaOOXZ: Are you sure this is the right pass?**

**[SHOUT] from Mindless: I think you accidently typed in the wrong password. O.o**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Oh I typed it in purposely wrong! Heehee :3**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: well that explains it. LOL**

**[SHOUT] from JajaLumbo: PINKEY WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US? ; A ;**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: AHAHA Ya'll just got fooled by The Almighty Pinkey!**

**[SHOUT] from XmeepX: Hush swag! DX**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: -.- Pinkey hurry up and give them the right password.**

**[SHOUT] from GM BlueDaze: Well I would expect that from her. n.n'**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Unmerciful-chan you're a party pooper! :x**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Hurry up pinkey..**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Fine! The real pass is POOPOO**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: =.= wdf**

**[SHOUT] from DarkRune: ARRRGG IT'S NOT WORKING! –FLIPS TABLE- DX**

**[SHOUT] from RedMittans: Pinkey it's wrong again!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: AHEHEHEHEHE x w x**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Oh Pinkey, what are we going to do with you? e.e''**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Pinkey is learning well from me :P**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Swaggy-chan is the bomb! **

**[SHOUT] from Mindless: Unmerciful, don't you know the Pass?!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: No, she wanted to make the room remember? I have no control =…=**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: Okay okay I'll give you the right one this time!**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: Betchu this one is going to be the wrong one! WATCH**

**[SHOUT] from KillerGrim: I rage quit! FJEHGVB;RBGVREK**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: PASS IS PINKEYROCKS**

**[SHOUT] from 10veM3: That password is the same as the title o-o;**

**[SHOUT] from DarkRune: I'm not even going to try anymore! GIVE US THE RIGHT PASS!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Alright the people who are in this room are Mindless and DarkLord99. **

**[SHOUT] from Mindless: HELL YEAH! I GOT IN!**

**[SHOUT] from KillerGrim: OMG that was the right password?!**

**[SHOUT] from CrayLizzay: You have got to be kidding me DX**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Dark? O w O;;;;**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Oh dang Mind you're screwed**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA XDDDDDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: 'I feel sorry on who's going to have him as a partner' he says**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I hate you.**

**[GUILD][Veter]DarkLord99: Oh dang…so that's what you mean by their 'OP armor' **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: -.-…**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: I might as well give up**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Good luck Mind.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Knock'em out Guys! :D**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Last but not least, Our lovely Perky will announce the next room!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Okay they're going to announce it!**

Momo's hands were shaking against the keyboards as she waited patiently for Perky to announce the room. Toshiro on the other hand would turn back and take a glimpse at the brunette everyone in a while to see how she was doing.

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: The room name is Green Ham and the password is...**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: sausagepan**

When she saw those words, her hands began to type away. Then she pushed 'enter' and crossed her fingers hoping she got in. The screen went to load and there she saw them, GM Perky and GM Zeus were standing on the other side of the team.

"YES!" Momo said aloud.

**[SHOUT] from Dreamies: OMG I GOT IN! OH YEAHHHHH! :DDDDD**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: That's my girl! **

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: Gratz Dreamy! Now will you marry me?! **(Reminder: JonniXX was the guy that was obsessed with Dreams in chapter one!)

**[SHOUT] from Chappy: YAY FOR DREAMY! :P**

**[SHOUT] from Millennium: Dreamy you're so lucky!**

Toshiro turned from his desk and smiled. "You're all excited."

She looked up from the laptop and nodded. "I got into the GM room! It's like a dream come true!"

"Well, before you get too excited, guess who's you're partner?" He smirked.

Momo didn't know who her partner was. She was too busy paying attention on the chat that she didn't recognize FrozenKnight was standing right next to her. The brunette double checked to see if it was really him and shockingly, it was. Her eyes widened as she turned bright red. "H-how did you…?"

"It's not that hard to enter these rooms if you think about it. All you have to do is type in a password."

"Easy for you to say, I was shaking like a dog!"

"Awww poor baby." He grinned and turned back to his computer.

Somewhere on Momo's head a vein popped. "Urg…you're an ass."

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Oh look at what we have here. This is going to be a tight match! You're POWERFUL Dreamy and FrozenKnight are in this room! **

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Oohlala Let the best team win (:**

**[SHOUT] from Munchies: OH SHET! **

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: I'm anxious to see how that match will turn out!**

**[SHOUT] from Loonie: Good Luck Dreamy!**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: Win this match for our love my sweet Dreams! ;3**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: creepy…**

**[SHOUT] from ViralRA: You better not lose this match you got that Frozen..**

**[SHOUT] from GM BlueDaze: Alright let's not waste any more time. Let's have this last gm battle be clean and quick! Have the best team win!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Unmerciful: Alright enough chit chat. I'm ready to win this match.**

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Now begin!**

**GM Zeus: you two ready?**

**FrozenKnight: Yeah**

**Dreamy: Yesh :D**

**GM Perky: Okay good luck you two n.n**

GM Zeus pressed the start button and everyone transported into the match. Without a second to lose, Frozen charged towards the other side of the map where the GM's were. Momo also tagged behind him since she had 'mana intake' which sucks mp.

"Oh yeah Momo," Toshiro said while keeping his eyes glued onto his screen. "Don't get caught in their combos. Trust me, I know by experience."

The brunette nodded. "Okay I'll keep that in mind."

GM Perky and Zeus didn't waste any time and also ran right at the two prodigies. There was a big clash of attacks heard from around the room as FrozenKnight went off to fight GM Zeus and Momo and GM Perky fought to the other side of the room. There were noises of swords slashing, kicks, and the swinging of a staff, but what dominated the whole room was the sound of criticals coming from all the characters. That sound made the fight sound even more intense.

Momo kept Toshiro's advice in her head as she teleported out of Perky's kicks each time she charged at her. Then, Momo moved Dreamy around until she was able to get behind Perky and she started to attack with her physical moves. After that, she summoned 'bat angor' which drained the victims hp each second. To keep the bat from exploding and preventing Dream to continue with her combos, Momo kept attacking Perky.

Perky, suddenly, mana breaks out of Dream's combo and falls to the ground. The GM's hp was about ¾ full. Momo sighed in relief knowing she got some hits onto the Wind Sneaker. But the brunette had to admit, Perky has some tough armor. The damage Dreamy inflicked on her should have reduced her hp to half if she didn't have OP armor. Even the pro's Momo fought had armo,r just as good as Dream's, would have already been nearly dead. She could tell Perky's reduction damage was higher than hers, but Momo knew her additional damage was a higher number then anyone's in the game. This battle wasn't going to be easy and Momo knew that well.

Perky jumped right back up and began to attack Dreamy. Momo was caught off guard as she saw her HP plunge down faster then she could press the button to teleport out of her combo. "Crap…" She mumbled and decided to mana break out of her infinite combo. Dream's HP was now down to half. Because of Perky's 'nature force' her kicks were twice as strong then it was before. Dream's teleported back up and made sure to stay cautious. She's fought plenty of Wind Sneakers in her Elsword lifetime but has never gone against someone like Perky. Perky fought like a normal player would but it was her armor that makes her so powerful.

Perky ran and did a double front flip above the Aisha but Momo used her flame circle which knocked the GM to the side. At that moment, Dreamy ran right on time to catch the Rena and start her combo once more. At that moment, Momo activated her noted 'dark cloud' which decreased Perky's jump speed and movement. Then she used mana intake until her mp was above 200.

Perky's HP was dwindling down inch by inch but the poison wore off and that gave the Rena an advantage to jump out of Dream's combos. But since her MP was above a 200, there was a skill that was meant to attack anyone that was around you. Momo used her skill 'Death field' and a giant reaper flashed out of her body. The GM got caught and outcome was believable.

_**Dreamy has defeated GM Perky**_

**Dreamy: GG :D**

**GM Perky: Yes gg (:**

**GM Perky: Dreamy you're very skilled **

**Dreamy: XD ty**

Momo looked at Frozen and Zeus's HP. Those two were neck and neck. It was true that GM Zeus is stronger than the rest of the GM's out of the whole game followed by GM Unmerciful and GM BlueDaze. Momo has never gone against him before and by the looks of things, it looked like Zeus was winning.

"Toshiro, do you want me to jump in?" The bunette asked as the snowball frequently grunted when he got hit.

"Yeah help me finish him off so we can win the match."

Momo jumped in and they began to team the GM. It wasn't in her nature to team people, this includes Toshiro, but since they are very eager to win this match, there was no other choice. Dreamy and Frozen attacked the GM from both sides and before they knew it, the match was over. Dreamy's team game out victorious!

**GM Zeus: gg guys**

**FrozenKnight: gg **

After the match, they were transported out of the match and into the waiting room.

**GM Perky: Dreamy is a toughy!**

**GM Zeus: I would have to say the same thing to Frozen as well.**

**FrozenKnight: Lol tnx but you're evasion is crazy Zeus.**

**GM Zeus: Haha **

**GM Zeus: Well I would have expected this from two top players**

**GM Zeus: They are simply the best **

**Dreamies: XD**

**GM Perky: Alright GM Karma and BlueDaze are done with their match. I think Pinkey's room is done too. **

**GM Perky: Let's announce the winners!**

**GM Zeus: okay**

**[SHOUT] from GM Pinkey: HEY EVERYONE! I would like to announce the winners! The winners of this match is MEEEEE! Mindless and DarkLord99 showed great effort! Kudos to them! :3**

**[GUILD][Admin] Mindless: …Dark is useless…**

**[GUILD][Admin] Mindless: I could have beaten them both id it wasn't for this guy.**

**[GUILD][Admin] DarkLord99: We were dying anyways.**

**[GUILD][Admin] Mindless: Well this wouldn't have happened if SOMEBODY hadn't entered the freaking room…**

**[GUILD][Admin] Mindless: The outcome would have been different if I had a better partner.**

**[GUILD][GM] FrozenKnight: Lol **

**[SHOUT] from GM Karma: The winners between dor us are…LordVile and Swagg! Congratulations guys!**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE! **

**[SHOUT] from GM Zeus: Now last but not least…LET'S GIVE IT UP TO DREAMY AND FROZENKNIGHT FOR THEIR VICTORY!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: OMG YOU GUYS WON?! O.O**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Hey nice going **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: well I kind of saw that coming.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: XD**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: WOOOOT WOOOOT CONGRATZ!**

**[SHOUT] from MagicMMNG: bout time someone finally wins against you guys! X3**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: well that's a wrap for this GM event! The prizes will be sent to you later tonight! Until our next event! Bye ELPEEPS!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D**

**YAY CHAPTER 9 DONE! –Takes a breather- Woooooooooooo**

**1.) Henir is a dungeon.**

**Okay So much has happened while I was away! Battle Magician is OUT! I'm currently still leveling my char up but it's pretty easy to use. I purposely spam Energy spurt in the sparring rooms and it's so fun! I love BtM but VP is still better!**

**Also I would love to give a SHOUT OUT to the readers I met while I was on Elsword! They all asked me if I was a writer or something that shows they read my stories! Shout out to **_RebornSheath_**, **_xXSydneyXx_**, and **_Kirala_**! I met these awesome players while I was sparring and I was going crazy! XD It was nice meeting you all!**

**That is all the news I have for you guys! Sorry if this chapter has TYPOS in it! I finished typing this at 1 in the morning = w = Ma eyes…**

**Well A little spoiler won't hurt right? What to look forward to: Hey ELPEEPS! Perky here and I would like to announce the upcoming event Elsword is holding! For the first time ever, we're having a WEDDING EVENT to celebrate valintines day! **

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! **

**Until next time…PEACE AND HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**


	10. Wedding Event

**[I do not own ELSWORD or the 'Black and White Wedding'. BUT, I do own 'the marriage system', 'wedding hall', and the 'ribbons and scissors'.]**

**Characters:**

**Dreamy: Momo**

**FrozenKnight: Toshiro**

**Chappy: Rukia**

**ArchRose: Matsumoto**

**Mindless: Ichigo**

**ViralRA: Renji (here is the trick RA stands for his name!)**

**ILoveCake: Orihime (not yet introduced but just a heads up)**

**DarkLord99: Ikkaku**

**Now please enjoy chapter 10 of Peach Prodigy!**

* * *

It was a week before February and Momo was at home doing homework when her phone suddenly vibrated. Momo lifted her cellular device and saw it was Matsumoto who was calling. She pressed the 'answer' button and held he phone to her ear. "What's up Matsumoto?"

"Hey, what are you doing at the moment?" Her voice sounded hasty as if she was screaming on top of her lungs just a second ago.

"Homework…why?"

"Okay, you have got to log onto Elsword! GM Perky is about to announce another event they're holding and I heard it's has something to do with weddings!"

The brunette blinked a couple of times before she snapped out of it. Did her busty friend just say 'wedding event'? This was something new for her even for Elsword. They have never held an event that involved marriage of some sort. Last February, on Valentine's Day, there was an event involving hearts, chocolate, and angles, but this year they have decided to make it a wedding event.

"Alright, I'm logging on now." Momo ended the call and got opened her laptop. She clicked onto the Elsword icon on her desktop. After a few minutes of loading, she selected her channel and Dreamy.

**Guild Message: Guild battle today! Cake VS Viral! -Mindless**

**[Dreamy] has logged onto the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WB BABE!**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: hi dreamy**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: hello (:**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Herro Dreamy!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hey guys :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: You're just in time.**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: GM Perky is about to announce the next event being held**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: So I've heard e w e**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: LOL ;D**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: ehh it's a wedding…or so that's what Rose said**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Yeah Swagg told me**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Now why would you believe what swag says? He's wrong most of the time**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: XD**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: well he said GM Pinkey told him and you know it has to be true**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: XD omg don't you know pinkey and Swagg are like the trolls of the game?**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Agreed. -.-**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Well IDK**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: wow rose Lmao**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: But im positive though! I'm just really excited either way.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: We'll see :o**

After a few minutes of waiting, the announcement finally came on.

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: ATTENTION ELPEEPS! If everyone would listen up for just a second, I would love to announce an event being held next week before Valentine 's Day. As many of you don't know, this year's event will be called the 'Black and White Wedding'. A wedding set will be released on February 1 of next week so hurry to your local stores and buy K-Ching because the sets will be a limited time only!**

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: Secondly, to all of you lovers, couples, admires…etc., we are officially having a Marriage System! We call it 'Ribbons and Scissors'. Next week, on the first of February, a wedding hall will be updated, that way, for all of you love birds out there, and here is your chance to officially make 'that' person, your own! ;D **

**[SHOUT] from GM Perky: I hope to see many couples next week! Let's make this upcoming Valentine's Day a day to remember! Until Next week ELPEEPS! **

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: OMG THERE'S A MARRIAGE EVENT?! WDFFF :DDDD**

**[SHOUT] from MegaMan: This has got to be one of the best ideas any game has done! **

**[SHOUT] from MewMew: YAY there's going to be a marriage system! :3**

**[SHOUT] from Mindless: Ayee I'm excited! (:**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: So Swagg wasn't lying o w o**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: OMG I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: MARRIAGE SYSTEM! It's about time they did something like this.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Why dafuq would you want to marry on a game? e.e**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: that's a waste of time and money**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Hey,,I like the idea of a marriage system.**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: and besides, this is a good way for KOG to make money**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: I still think a marriage system is pointless**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Awww what's wrong viral? Are you worried you'll be the only one not married?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Viral=4ever ALONEEE**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: LOL**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: XD**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: e.e …**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: :P**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Who are you going to marry Dreamy?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: No one :**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: She's going to marry me of course.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: O W O**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: KYAHHHHHHHHH XDDDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Oh dang I didn't know you two had a 'thing'**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: tell me why I saw that coming lol**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I don't want to marry you Shiro!**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: idc you're my void princess and mine only.**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: No one is allowed to marry you except for me (:**

As Frozen typed that, a shout was made.

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: DREAMY WILL YOU MARRY MEEEE?! :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: lol oh shet**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Oh no :O**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Oh gawd it's jonni XDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: This guy is still after you lol**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I don't know what to say DX**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: don't let your prince wait, give him a reply already XP**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Idk how to reject him though **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Awww you're too nice**

Then, as the guild was discussing about the proposal, another shout appeared.

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: Hey Jonni, guess what, Dreamy is marrying me (;**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: LMAO OH DAM**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: SHIRO! D:[**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: WDFFF?**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: OH SHEEEEEET! DREAMY YOU LUCKY GIRL YOU ;DDDD**

**[SHOUT] from BladeMoss: Lol dang didn't know Frozen had a thing with Dreamy ;P**

**[SHOUT] from 123GOOGOO: This is too hot. Frozen and Dreamy together!**

**[SHOUT] from yumiCHAN: I'm so jelly of you Dreamy! DX **

**[SHOUT] from MooMan: Dreamy you got competition LOL**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: Dreamy BE MINE! (: Go away frozen…I saw her first e . e**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: We'll just see about that…**

**[SHOUT] from MeHappyCake: XD this tension**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: You can't make me do anything! :I**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Just wait until next week**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: And don't you dare go around saying 'yes' to anyone…**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: BUT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU :C**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Well too bad. **

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Roseee do something! Shiro is a bully!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: KYAHHHH COUPLE QUARREL X/X**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ROSE! D:**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: GUYS ! Q W Q**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Srry Dreamy but you can't stop Frozen once he decides it. GOOD LUCK**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Leave me out of this lol**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: GL DREAM :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: SHIRO YOU POO HEAD Q W Q**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Can't stop me now can you? (;**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I HATE UUUUUU**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: I love you too**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ARG! **

Momo logged out of Elsword flushed and annoyed. "That jerk can't make me do what he wants! I don't want to marry someone like him! That seductive fart face!"

As the brunette ranted about how Toshiro basically forced her to marry him, she suddenly stopped and thought about the situation. 'What if I ask someone to marry me instead? Maybe Swagg…nah he's too much of a brother. ArchRose, she's a possibility. MeHappyCake is probably going to marry Orihime because those two are really good friends. Hmmm…'

Momo needed a way out of the marriage because she was positive that marrying Jonni would be a disaster because he'll just message her cheesy messages everyday while Frozen was just a complete ass. Though she thought of him like that, Toshiro acting the way he was made him somewhat cute. He was playful and funny around her and if she needed anything, he would give it to her.

The brunette snapped out of it. "No I'm not going to marry him! He teases me too much! And besides, the marriage thing doesn't start until next week so he'll probably forget about it if I avoid him during school." Momo thought she had the perfect plan figured out. Now it was just a matter of time before February the first to arrive…

* * *

The big wedding event was approaching as the next week went by like a swift river. On Elsword throughout the week, there has been multiple early proposes, confessions, and romance lingering through the game as couples, admires, and lovers prepared for their marriages. On the other hand, at school, all most all the students were talking about whom they were going to marry and the k-ching they bought for the wedding set and ribbons.

The gm's informed them that in order to marry, you and your partner had to each buy a 'ribbon' to unite their relationship. Then to 'divorce' both of the partners had to buy 'scissors' to cut the 'ribbon' (bond between the two).

As the Elsword world got ready for February 1, there were some who wanted that day to come later. For the past week, Momo has been avoiding Toshiro. Because of his 'forced marriage' he put on her, she wanted to make him forget about the event. Her way of making him forget was working, in her opinion. There were times where she would excuse herself from English class just to stay away from the white haired prodigy.

Toshiro didn't seem to mind her strange behavior. He though she has always acted like this and goes on ignoring it.

Now as the days drove on by, it was finally a day before February 1. Everyone was excited about the new update of the 'Black and White Wedding', wedding hall, and marriage system. The gamer prodigy was walking down the halls during lunch to return a book she borrowed from Mr. Ukitake's, when from behind, a familiar voice called after her.

"Hey Momo, I need to talk to you about something." Toshiro said while both hands were stuffed in his pockets.

The brunette stiffened as the white haired boy quickened his footsteps to catch up to her. "Uhhh…" she said nervously, as her footsteps fastened. "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No."

'Awww crap…I know he's going to talk to me about the marriage thing! I have to avoid him!' Momo thought in her head as she quickly turned the corner at the end of the hall way.

"Momo…don't start this game with me again. We all know who's going to win." His voice wasn't too far behind.

Sweat drops rolled down her face as she quickly walked towards the English hallway. 'Just a few more steps Momo…whatever you do, don't look back.'

As Mr. Ukitake's door was in arms reach, an icy voice whispered into her ears. "Do you really think you can escape from me?"

"Eeep!" Momo jumped and turned around to find Toshiro peering over her with his face inches away. "T-Toshiro…you walk f-fast…hehe…" Her voice quivered as the snowball glared at her with his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"I need to talk to you. Come with me." He grabbed onto her tiny hands and began to drag her to one of the empty classrooms.

Momo tried to yank her hands away but was forcefully pushed into a classroom. "Hey, what's the big idea? I have to return this to Mr. Ukitake. He's waiting for me to return this book."

"His book can wait." He smirked. "Now onto what I was trying to remind you."

He slowly cornered the brunette against a desk and placed both of his hands on either sides of the table to block her from escaping. The same happened at the library as well, but now it was in a dark empty classroom with no one around except for the two prodigies.

Momo gulped as Toshiro's eyes peered into hers. "T-Toshiro, don't you think we're a little too close for comfort?"

"Who said I wasn't comfortable?" He grinned. "I like this position."

And awkward silence formed between them as Momo's heart beat increased the longer they stared at each other.

Then there was a chuckle. "Your face is priceless when you're nervous. It's almost too cute."

Momo's eyebrows furrowed as she pushed him away from her. "Urg...quit flirting with me. Go check out the other sixty available girls in this school who will fall for your stupid jokes."

As she pushed against his chest, Toshiro grabbed onto her wrist and twirled her into his arms where her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her tiny figure. "Who said I wanted the other girls?"

His face peered on the left side of Momo's face as the petite girl stood stiff. Her face was as red as Renji's hair. Toshiro's voice was soft as he held her for another minute before Momo finally broke the embrace. She didn't know what to say to him after what happened. What was she supposed to say? Momo would be lying if she said she didn't like it. That was the first time anyone has held her like that.

The snowball sighed and grinned. "Don't forget about the marriage tomorrow. I already bought the k-ching."

The blushing brunette wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about how Toshiro held her and whispered into her ears. 'I can't like him! I can't like him!' She repeated in her head while holding her cheeks. 'When did he start becoming…nice?'

"Momo? Are you listening to me?" The white haired prodigy questioned as he couldn't see the brunette face but her back.

Momo whipped around, and without thinking, she grabbed both of his cheeks and stared into his eyes curiously.

Hitsugaya had a surprised look on his face when the prodigy all of a sudden grabbed his face. "Momo?"

"Are you okay because you're surprisingly nice today?" She pouted at him.

Toshiro began to laugh. "What do you mean by 'surprisingly nice'? I'm always nice."

"You liar; you're always teasing me!"

"Well I'm just too irresistible." He winked.

"Urg…I take it back when I said you're nice…"

"Well you're still marrying me."

Hinamori flinched at the sudden bring up of the 'forced marriage'. She had forgotten about that for a second. "Oh about that…hehe…" She scratched her head.

"You're not going to try to resist. It's no use because I always get what I want." He smirked.

Momo grimaced at his conceitedness. "I hope you're self-esteem slaps you in the face one day." She mumbled.

"Huh-I didn't quite catch that." He held his hand beside his ear.

"I hate you…"

"So…you're still marrying me okay?" He put one arm over the brunettes shoulder.

Momo shook her head and removed the arm from her. "Uhhh-correction-No. You can't just tell me who I'm marrying and who I'm not."

The white haired prodigy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. This time Momo didn't move but she glared at him in his eyes. "Yes you are."

"You can't tell me what to do 'Hitsugaya'." Momo said his last name as if she spat fire.

The snowball grinned mischievously. "Actually I can. Don't forget that I know something no one else does Momo…now are you sure you want to refuse my proposal?"

The petite girl stood there for a second thinking about what he meant. Then suddenly, she remembered. He knew her secret. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll tell everyone about it. Heck…I'll even shout it out to the world."

"Toshiro..." She growled under her breath. Momo couldn't believe he was going to blackmail her to do what he wanted. Then again, she couldn't let anyone know. Momo just couldn't allow it. "Why do you keep blackmailing me?"

The white haired boy laughed. "Simply because I want you for my own my dear _Dreamy_."

* * *

It was finally February 1 and everyone rushed home to log onto the game Elsword for the new updates on wedding sets and marriage system. Many rushed to the 'item mall' to buy ribbons for their loved ones while others began doing event quests. Elsword was filled with white, red, and pink rose petals in the middle of roads and white silk fabric hung throughout the towns. Doves were perched on top of buildings as a few had the freedom to fly freely. It totally felt like the 'wedding' theme. On the other hand, decorative hearts swarmed the towns to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Momo lazily walked up to her bedroom as she had been struggling to hide from the snowball for the whole day. He has been stalking her ever since he embraced her into his arms. Toshiro forbid her to marry anyone besides him and if she said 'no', he would stalk her for the whole day.

"That idiot Shiro…" The brunette lazily fell onto her soft queen size comforters. "Why does he want to marry me so bad? It's not like anyone cares." She glanced at her laptop then groaned. "I don't want to log onto Elsword. Everyone's probably proposing and stuff and Toshiro might be waiting for me."

As she rested on her bed, her phone vibrated. Momo reached into her jean pocket and saw it was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Momo where are you?"

Hinamori immediately recognized the voice. "T-Toshiro…? How in the world did you get my number?"

"I have my sources." He chuckled through the phone. "Anyways, get onto Elsword…now."

"Urg…" She groaned and pressed the 'end call' button.

After taking her time opening her laptop and logging onto Dreamy, she was finally in.

**Guild Message: ViralRA is 4EVER ALONE. WHAT now beeeetch! -ArchRose**

**[Dreamy] has logged onto the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: BABE WB :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Hey dreamy!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Heyyyyyy**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: sup**

**[GUILD][Veter]Darklord99: yo**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hai everyone c:**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Where's Shiro?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: he had to do something so he'll be on in a little**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Awwwwwww is Dreamy missing her boo ;o**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: LOL what the hewl..**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Rose I hate you - w –**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: ;D**

**[SHOUT] from ON1ON: Will you marry me Optical123?! :D**

**[SHOUT] from TheOneAndOnly: I love you Inowa,,MARRY MEEE **

**[SHOUT] from XXRecklessM1nd: S3LIN4 BE MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**[SHOUT] from S3LIN4: Okay x/x**

**XXRecklessM1nd and S3LIN4 are now married**

**Snowball and EugiXXO are now married**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: ARRRG ALL THESE MARRIAGE SPAMMING IS BLOWING UP MY CHAT BOX!**

**RKrain and NightL000w are now married**

**[SHOUT] from Mick3yxXx: MARRY ME DAISY!**

**[SHOUT] from UltraGirlyGirl: I like you Remmy123! X3**

**MelodySOfine and ReyTrig are now married**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Urg all of these proposals are making me sick -.-**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Lol someone's jealous ;o**

**MeHappyCake and ILoveCake are now married**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: CONGRATZ CAKEY :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: GRATZ :3**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Congratz Cake **

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Congratulations! :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Oh gawd..**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Shut up viral..**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: TY GUYS :D**

**[FrozenKnight] has logged onto the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: wb frozen**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Wb**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: FROZEN,,DREAMY'S ONLINE :D**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: So I see e.e**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: It took her long enough to get on**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: = w = f u.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LOL**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: anyways…you know what to do right? (:**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just get it over with.**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Oh wow. This forced marriage XD**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Not so fast. We can't just get married without an audience **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: o-o?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: XDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Wait what?**

**[SHOUT] from FrozenKnight: DREAMY WILL YOU MARRY ME? (;**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: O W O WDF?!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH XDDD**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: WHAT IS THIS? DREAMY WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME YOU GUYS HAD A 'THING'?! **

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: LOL that's messed up frozen e.e**

**[SHOUT] from PopZER: Go get her Frozen!**

**[SHOUT] from M3zery: Aww ya'll cute,,ya'll cute**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: WHAT IS THIS? Dreamy say no and marry MEE D:**

**[SHOUT] from Chappy: SAY YES! :D**

**[SHOUT] from MewMew: YES YES YES YES YES! XD**

**[SHOUT] from ControllerMindz: Accept his proposal and Jonni..She doesn't want you.**

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: What are you waiting for? Give me a reply (: **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: oh wow everyone is getting worked up.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: They're getting worked up for the stupidest reasons**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I think it's cute :3**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: e.e**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Q w Q YOU GUYS ARE POO HEADS**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: LOLOLOL**

**[SHOUT] from Dreamy: Okay o w o**

**[SHOUT] from ArchRose: KYAHHHHHHHHHHH XDDDDD**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: FROZEN YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY SISTER YOU GOT THAT!**

**[SHOUT] from Millennium: Awww this is going to be an invincible couple n.n''**

**[SHOUT] from DarkRune: Idk why but I think I'm scared now e.e**

**[SHOUT] from izun312: This seems legit. **

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Meet me at the wedding hall so I can give you a ribbon**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Yeah yeah**

Dreamy ran to the portal which was specifically used only for the wedding hall. When she got there, dozens of people were swarming the area. The wedding hall looked like a chapel with white fabric hanging from the pillars, little cupid angels levitating in the sky, white tile floors, and a huge white fountain placed at the center of the room. The hall resembled **(1) **Hamel with the white buildings and water falls. It was quite beautiful.

Momo spotted Shiro and walked up to him. He created a 'party' so that she could join and he traded her a red ribbon. Then, they both talked to Cupid, who was standing on top of the fountain and clicked 'marriage'. A screen appeared and said 'Are you sure you would like to marry 'Frozenknight' '? Momo clicked 'yes' and then everything was official.

**Dreamy and FrozenKnight are now married.**

**[SHOUT] from MaXAMiLliON: Congratz bro :P**

**[SHOUT] from Swagg: GRATZ :D**

**[SHOUT] from RuzenHuO: gratz**

**[SHOUT] from MewMew: CONGRATS YOU TWO :D**

**[SHOUT] from XDXDrive: Lucky you! Congratz!**

**[SHOUT] from JonniXX: NUUUU YOU STOLE MY DREAMIES FROM ME! **

**[GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Congratz Frozen and dreamy**

**[GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Lol that Jonni guy is too dam desperate**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: CONGRATZ BABE :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Congratz guys! **

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ty **

**[GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Well this week turned out well (:**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: e w e..**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the typos! **

**Chapter 10 has to be one of those chapters where I had so much fun typing! I have certainly made Toshiro more flirtatious but there's still more to come! ;D **

**Hamel is one of the towns in Elsword for level 50-60's. It one of the most beautiful towns in Elsword! I have a link of the picture of Hamel on my profile! Go check it out!**

**Next chapter is going to be a surprise! No spoilers today! DX**

**Well that's it! Please review review review! :D**


	11. MiniLove OWNS

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I'm glad everyone liked the marriage event! Now if only they would have a marriage system in Elsword…HMMM…my life would be complete! **

**Characters:**

**Dreamy: Momo**

**FrozenKnight: Toshiro**

**Chappy: Rukia**

**ArchRose: Matsumoto**

**Mindless: Ichigo**

**ViralRA: Renji (here is the trick RA stands for his name!)**

**ILoveCake: Orihime (not yet introduced but just a heads up)**

**DarkLord99: Ikkaku**

**Now please enjoy chapter 11 of Peach Prodigy!**

* * *

It was another normal morning for the female prodigy as she rested her head on the desk. English class was as boring as every other day. Mr. Ukitake was busy lecturing to the class about how to write a thesis in an upcoming essay paper everyone will be writing very shortly. Momo already knew how to write a proper paper so she didn't pay much attention to today's lesson. On the other hand, Toshiro, who sat on the other side of the classroom, was busy tapping his pencil on his wooden desk and yawning every once in a while.

Momo has had a bumpy week for the past few days ever since the 'bastard' Shiro forced her to marry him. It was more of blackmail and if she didn't marry him, the snowball would dare to tell her secret to the whole world. That was a risk Momo did not want to take.

As the world of Elsword blew up about Dreamy and FrozenKnight being a 'couple', the romantic atmosphere still lingered through Elsword. Every day there would be a hand full of confessions and marriages. While there were mountains of marriages, there have also been piles of divorces.

Matsumoto has been through 4 marriages and every one of them ended in a breakup. The well-known Grand Archer (reminder: ArchRose is a grand archer.) is quite popular with the boys in the game. Matsumoto was known among many of the players for being a crazy, funny, and sweet character. Not only is she silly, Rangiku is also one of the most powerful Grand Archers in the game. She isn't the BEST but is one of the best. Though her reputation is extraordinary, the only thing she is missing is a well suited partner. Even though there is a list of boys on Elsword who is willing to marry the gorgeous blonde, Matsumoto is still on the lookout.

"Alright class, the bell is going to ring in 5 minutes so we'll continue next class. Remember to bring your notebook and literature book. I'll be doing a book check. Lastly, have a great Valentines week!" Mr. Ukitake smiled before heading to his desk.

The class cheered and began to pack up their materials. Valentines was this Sunday (it's Friday) and every couple was getting ready to go on their dates while the guys went out to buy their lovers gifts. It was every year and Momo could care less about 'boys' since there is a certain guy who is always on her back.

The brunette shrugged it off. Momo was relieved she didn't have to worry about a boyfriend buying her chocolates and flowers. She's single for goodness sakes and plans to stay that way for a while.

Matsumoto, who was seated in front of the brunette, turned around and rested and elbow on her desk. "I'm so glad it's Friday. This week has been going by too slow."

Momo giggled at her busty best friend. "Me too. I just want to sleep and play Elsword all week."

"Agreed." Rangiku grinned in approval. "I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow. Forget homework, procrastinating that crap." Momo laughed as the two continued to talk amongst one another.

* * *

The lunch bell finally rang as everyone disbursed to the cafeteria. Momo was always the last to leave the room since she hated walking in the crowded hallway. Matsumoto and the others went ahead since they wanted to save a table before it gets taken up.

When the halls looked like they have died down, she started to the door. As Momo stepped out of class and into the halls, something caught her eye.

"Well you sure did take your precious time in there." A familiar voice said coolly.

Momo turned to the right of her and found Toshiro resting against the lockers with his arms crossed across his chest. She glared at him and then rolled her eyes. "No one asked you to wait, idiot."

"Well I wanted to ask you something." He lifted himself off the lockers and stood facing Momo.

"What?"

"I was thinking if you wanted to hang out on Sunday."

Momo stared at the snowball silently not sure if she heard him correctly. "Wait…what?"

"Hang out with me on Sunday-you know-this weekend-hangout-with me." He broke it down to her making sure she heard him clearly.

The brunette was still staring at him like she heard something crazy. "Eh…?"

Toshiro sighed and grabbed the peaches face. "Hang out with me!"

"…" She was arguing with herself. 'I could have sworn he just asked me to hang out with him on Sunday. Why in the world would Shiro ask me instead of other girls who would hands down accept?' "Why?"

"Because I just want to get to know you better."

Momo winced at the prodigy making sure he wasn't playing any tricks on her. Obviously he wasn't. His eyes were staring straight into her brown orbs as Momo couldn't stop to admire his. "Okay…but it's not a date!"

"Sure, sure, whatever…you can't back out now that you've said yes, got it?" Toshiro said with a stern voice. He knew Momo would sooner or later call it quits on their so called 'hangout' at one point. It was just to be safe.

Momo on the other hand was hesitant on the decision she just made. 'Was it the right choice? It's not a date for crying out loud…or is it? Well it's just friends hanging out. What harm can be done?' The brunette thought to herself. She was having a mental argument with her conscious. "It's not a date got it! It's just us hanging out!"

Hitsugaya annoyingly sighed. "Why are you making things more difficult than it has to be? Are you in or are you not?"

"Hmmm…fine."

Once he heard the magical words flow out her mouth, Toshiro grinned. "Good. I'll pick you up on Sunday at 10 a.m. at your house. Don't be late." And began to walk away.

Momo watched him leave as she grunted. "Jerk…"

* * *

School ended as Momo got home in one peace. It was a Friday to she didn't need to worry much about homework. The first thing she did was log onto Elsword but instead of logging onto Dreamy, she decided to log onto MiniLove since she hasn't touched in forever. Moreover, she needed to level up her alt. It was still a level 42 and it's been gosh knows when the last time Momo leveled her.

**Guild Message: Happy Valentine's Day CAKEMIX! (: -Swaggilicious**

**[MiniLove] has logged onto the game.**

**[GUILD][GM]Swagg: YOU'RE ALIVE MINI! :D**

**[GUILD][Officer]ILoveCake: WB Momo :3**

**[GUILD][Admin]Chappy: Momo you're finally on!**

MiniLove, Momo's alternative character, was in Swagg's guild called 'CakeMix'. 'ILoveCake' and 'Chappy' are Orihime and Rukia. Orihime is a 'Wind Sneaker' and a rank D in PVP. Rukia is a Code Empress and a rank C in PVP. Both best friends don't know about Momo's secret along with Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku. The only people that know about Momo being Dreamy or her secret over all are Toshiro, Rangiku, and Swagg.

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: Thx guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Homework is the killer!**

**[GUILD][Officer]ILoveCake: We're just glad you're bk!**

**[GUILD][Officer]ILoveCake: Elsword has missed you! :3**

**[GUILD][Admin]Chappy: Anyways, to get you caught up on some news, Orihime married MeHappyCake! :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: Oh really? O W O **

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: GRATZ ORIHIME! You're married to a pro LOL**

**[GUILD][Officer]ILoveCake: Well Happy was getting really tired of people asking her to marry her so she decided why not we best friends married instead. **

**[GUILD][GM]Swagg: Well I honestly would prefer you two to marry anyways **

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: I totally agree! Nothing wrong with marrying a bestie! **

**[GUILD][GM]Swagg: Dat's right…NO ONE BETTER TOUCH MY BOO BEARS :V**

**[GUILD][Admin]Chappy: LOL WDFF xDD**

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: Swagg the overprotective brother :o**

**[GUILD][Officer]ILoveCake: n.n awws swagg!**

**[GUILD][GM]Swagg: I know I'm the best :DD**

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: lol –COUGH-**

**[GUILD][GM]Swagg: That have better been you're throat and not your sarcasm e w e**

**[GUILD][Admin]Chappy: HAHAHA**

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: Heehee :33**

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: Well I'm going to go level this baby up! She's super behind :I**

**[GUILD][Officer]ILoveCake: GL Momo !**

**[GUILD][Admin]Chappy: KK**

**[GUILD][GM]Swagg: I hope you die. (:**

**[GUILD][Admin]MiniLove: Aww I feel the love –touched- u w u**

Momo made her way to Feita where all the level 40-50 characters are, but as soon as she was about to enter a dungeon she got a whisper from a very familiar person.

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Momo?**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: yeah o w o

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: How did you know I was on this character?

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: wait…are you stalking me? e w e

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Why do you always suspect me of stalking you?**

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Is it because I'm just that good (;**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: Oh hush!

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: How did you know I was on this character anyways?

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Well I know you always go on a certain time and when you didn't go on Dreamy right after school, I got suspicious**

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: So I just thought you were on this char and yeah I was right**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: Awww did you miss me that much? XDD

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: Lol jk

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Yeah **

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: o w o wait what?

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: I said yes, I missed you **

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: What? Were you expecting a No?**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: Yeah XD

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Oh well how about me saying, I missed my babe (:**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: O W O My name's MINI!

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: lol you haven't changed eh? Still in denial for being married to me?**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: HUSH SHIRO! YOU KNOW YOU FORCED ME!

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Keep it down my dear. You're going to wake up the dogs. (; Looooooooool**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: I HATE YOUUUUUU!

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: I love you too**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: What do you want from meee?!

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: Oh yeah almost forgot. Was having so much fun teasing you that I forgot to tell you**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: - w – f u.

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: lol Rose told me to invite you to her sparring room. **

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: She says she has something 'important' to tell us**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: Something important?

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: idk I have no idea what she wants to tell us**

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: well just come into the room**

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: It's in free channel, team death, and room name is ArchRose**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: Password?

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: errr…lemme ask**

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from FrozenKnight: it's 123**

******[WHISPER] **to FrozenKnight from MiniLove: okay I'll be there

Momo left her party as she made her way to Camilla and clicked on 'sparring'. When she found the room names 'ArchRose', Momo entered the password and entered the room. In the room sat ArchRose, FrozenKnight, and Swagg.

'Eh, what's Swagg doing here?' the brunette thought to herself.

**ArchRose: Dreamy you made it! :D**

**MiniLove: Hey guys!**

**MiniLove: What's swagg doing here?**

**Swagg: Oh that's how you greet me? Okay Q W Q**

**MiniLove: Lol Sorry u w u**

**FrozenKnight: Man up Swagg**

**Swagg: WHAT**

**Swagg: I AM A MAN**

**Swagg: look at them muscles! :3**

**FrozenKnight: What muscles? The muscles you don't have?**

**ArchRose: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

**MiniLove: Oooh wow**

**Swagg: YOU KNOW WHAT FROZEN?! DON'T TALK TO MEE! IT'S OVERR**

**FrozenKnight: Lol love you man.**

**Swagg: -flips hair-**

**MiniLove: Oh gawd. **

**ArchRose: ANYWAYS…I gathered all of you here specifically because we all know Dreamy's secret right?**

**MiniLove: o w o?**

**Swagg: Yeah**

**ArhcRose: well I thought it would be a good idea if we could comfortable talk together about a situation I think none of you, with the exception of Dreamy, would be happy about.**

**FrozenKnight: It depends on what the situation is..**

**FrozenKnight: did you start another guild war? -.-**

**FrozenKnight: b/c I can't keep fighting for you every time some 'chick' or whatever calls you wrong**

**Swagg: Frozen is such a sweet heart e w e**

**MiniLove: Ignore Shiro…what's the problem Rose? :o**

**ArchRose: It's nothing like that, believe me frozen**

**ArchRose: Well…I kinda like this guy in Elsword **

**Swagg: o.o is that the situation? **

**FrozenKnight: Omg Rose, I don't really care about your love life. You've already married a lot of people**

**FrozenKnight: What makes you think this one would be any different?**

**ArchRose: Frozen do you want me to kick you tomorrow? –o-**

**MiniLove: well I'm glad you've found someone else**

**MiniLove: But do you know if he's the right one?**

**Swagg: I wanna meet this guy before he puts a hand on you!**

**ArchRose: Before you start saying anything else**

**ArchRose: It's him that's the problem**

**FrozenKnight: What is he like a Dbag?**

**Swagg: What's so bad about him?**

**MiniLove: Tell us Rose! :O**

**ArchRose: Well I just wanted you guys to know that he's from the guild Espadas..**

**MiniLove: o w o okay?**

**FrozenKnight: Wait he's in WHAT?**

**Swagg: Oh he's in the Espadas O.O**

**ArchRose: That's why I wanted to talk to you guys before I make any other decision :I**

**FrozenKnight: Rose he's in Espadas, our rivals! What if he's using you or something?**

**Swagg: I agree. They've tried to ruin any of the guilds before and it seemed to work. **

**ArchRose: Yeah but I've actually known this guy for like 3 months**

**ArchRose: and he wants to marry me (:**

**FrozenKnight: No.**

**MiniLove: SHIRO! e w e **

**MiniLove: Let her do whatever she wants!**

**FrozenKnight: Dreamy you haven't been around long enough to understand.**

**FrozenKnight: They've even sent spies into SpiralCore before, but I managed to get rid of them**

**Swagg: It happened to me and also Maximillion's guild too**

**ArchRose: I know but he's a really good guy!**

**ArchRose: And I really like him! **

**FrozenKnight: That's what you said to the last guy you married **

**FrozenKnight: Lol**

**ArchRose: Oh hush Frozen!**

**MiniLove: Would it be better if you met him? o w o**

**Swagg: Yeah I wanna meet this 'Guy'**

**Swagg: He's gotta get my approval! **

**FrozenKnight: we don't need approvals**

**FrozenKnight: I'm not letting anyone in my guild marrying an Espada**

**ArchRose: WELL IMA BE A REBEL**

**ArchRose: Gonna be the biggest thing in SpiralCore history **

**ArchRose: LOOOOL**

**Swagg: Lol XD**

**FrozenKnight: e.e''**

**ArchRose: Dreamy sweet talk your hubby into letting me marry himmm! D:**

**MiniLove: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!**

**Swagg: Give him a KISS! :9**

**ArchRose: YEAH A KISS!**

**FrozenKnight: Lol**

**Swagg: KISS KISS KISS!**

**MiniLove: WHAT**

**MiniLove: I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! **

**ArchRose: FROZEN WOULD YOU LET ME MARRY HIM IF DREAMY GIVES YOU A VIRTUAL KISS?**

**MiniLove: like no way in hewl will he say yes..**

**FrozenKnight: Why yes**

**FrozenKnight: I would love to see how this turns out (:**

**MiniLove: WHATT :OOOOOOOOOO**

**Swagg: LMAO **

**Swagg: Give him a kiss Dreamy! :P**

**ArchRose: For my marriage! Q w Q**

**MiniLove: This is ridiculous! **

**MiniLove: I'd rather lick the floor then to kiss Shiro! 9:**

**FrozenKnight: What you scared?**

**FrozenKnight: We are married anyways so no need to be shy**

**FrozenKnight: ;)**

**Swagg: Ayeee! XD**

**MiniLove: I think im going to be sick –w-**

**ArchRose: Pleaseeee Dreamyy D:**

**MiniLove: err**

**FrozenKnight: My lips are ready ;D**

**Swagg: LOLOLOL**

**Swagg: omg Frozen**

**MiniLove: Fine. **

**MiniLove: I'm going to hate myself foreverrrrrrrrrr**

**MiniLove: I'M DOING THIS ALL FOR YOU ROSE Q W Q**

**ArchRose: I LOVE YOUU BABE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**MiniLove: Oh the cheeks k.**

**MiniLove: -peck cheek-**

**MiniLove: DONE**

**FrozenKnight: No the lips **

**MiniLove: WHAT**

**MiniLove: I already virtually kissed your cheeks!**

**MiniLove: WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEE**

**Swagg: He wants your lips gurrrlll**

**Swagg: AHEEHEE**

**ArchRose: LOL**

**ArchRose: Frozen you're so messed up XDDD**

**FrozenKnight: My Lips are freezing up over here Dreamy**

**FrozenKnight: Please warm them up my dear **

**MiniLove: When did this become a role play? – w –**

**ArchRose: Just kiss'em girl!**

**MiniLove: Easy for you to say! I don't want none of that!**

**Swagg: OH SHEEEET**

**FrozenKnight: 'that'?**

**FrozenKnight: ooh wait until I get my hands on you… -.-**

**MiniLove: Can't touch this! :P**

**FrozenKnight: Wanna bet on that?**

**Swagg: Ooh this tension!**

**Swagg: I find this cute somehow. Lol**

**ArchRose: COUPLE QUARREL! KYAHHHHHH**

**FrozenKnight: Well whatever. Let me meet this 'guy' rose.**

**FrozenKnight: Dreamy won't cooperate. I'll take care of her later**

**FrozenKnight: My wife is so stubborn –sigh- (;**

**MiniLove: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU POO HEAD**

**MiniLove: YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T GOT DREAMY HERE RIGHT NOW TO KICK YOUR ARSE!**

(Authors Note: Arse is another word I like to use for the word 'ass')

**FrozenKnight: Huh…did you hear something?**

**MiniLove: YOU BATCHHH! D:[**

**FrozenKnight: lol silly.**

**Swagg: Oooh do I sense Frozen flirting?**

**Swagg: HEHE**

**ArchRose: By far the funniest couple on Elsword :P**

**MiniLove: Ewww **

**FrozenKnight: lol**

**Swagg: oh yeah what's the 'guys' name anyways? **

**ArchRose: EliteGin**

**ArchRose: His name is so cute! XD**

**Swagg: Isn't he that Blade Master?**

**ArchRose: Bingo! **

**FrozenKnight: I don't really give a crap about the Espadas so I don't even bother remembering most of their names.**

**MiniLove: lol**

**Swagg: I've seen him around.**

**Swagg: He's an A rank but that's all I know **

**ArchRose: Well he's super sweet to me! **

**FrozenKnight: Pfft that's what all the Espadas want you to think but they're all up to no good**

**MiniLove: Well not all of the Espadas are mean**

**MiniLove: I've actually met with some pretty nice ones :3**

**FrozenKnight: well whatever. I just hate everyone that's in the guild Espadas. Whether you're nice or mean I don't give a fuk (:**

**Swagg: Out of all of us, Frozen hates their guts period. **

**MiniLove: shiro is a Meany! D:[**

**ArchRose: I'll let you meet Gin another time. He's busy atm**

**FrozenKnight: I bet he's busy spying in other peoples guilds.**

**Swagg: LOL Woooow Frozen**

**MiniLove: e w e''**

**ArchRose: Oh take a chill pill. He's not a bad guy!**

**FrozenKnight: We'll see.**

The conversation between the four continues on for another 30 minutes. It wasn't until ArchRose decides to unlock the room and let other players in. Toshiro continued to 'flirt' with Momo who thought he was just trying to annoy the heck out of the brunette. As everyone talked amongst one another, Swagg decided to ask…

**Swagg: Hey guys, my friend wants to come in.**

**FrozenKnight: Then let her in?**

**FrozenKnight: This room is unlocked anyways.**

**Swagg: kk**

**FrozenKnight: So Mini about that kiss**

(Author's Note: Ever since Rose unlocked the room, everyone has to call Dreamy, MiniLove, just for safety reasons.)

**MiniLove: Like never. :3**

**FrozenKnight: She wants me. (;**

**ArchRose: I see otherwise XDD**

**MiniLove: SIKEE**

**FrozenKnight: Lol I feel the love **

As Toshiro continued to flirt with Momo, Swagg's friend entered.

**MsPerfect: I'm here!**

MsPerfect is a Grand Archer and rank A in PVP. From the rumors, she likes to hit on a lot of guys on Elsword and is a gold digger.

**Swagg: Hello perfect**

**MsPerfect: Hey Swaggy ;)**

**MsPerfect: Hi rose! :P**

**ArchRose: o-o Hi**

**MsPerfect: Oh hey Frozen! It's been a long time! (;**

**FrozenKnight: do I know you?**

**MsPerfect: Well duh**

**MsPerfect: I was in the same room as you before**

**FrozenKnight: hm**

**MiniLove: Shiro got yourself a fan girly ;o**

**MsPerfect: e.e and who is this?**

**MiniLove: o w o**

**Swagg: Oh this is MiniLove, our friend**

**MiniLove: Hello c:**

**MsPerfect: hi e.e**

**MsPerfect: Well anyways..**

**MsPerfect: I like your Salvatore Denip Frozen ;3**

**FrozenKnight: thx**

**FrozenKnight: Mini so when are you going to give me a kiss? **

**FrozenKnight: Don't make this poor guy wait ;D**

**MiniLove: Like…NEVER**

**MiniLove: Looool**

**MsPerfect: If she doesn't kiss you then let me do it ;3 **

**MsPerfect: I've been told I'm a great kisser**

**MiniLove: XDD**

**FrozenKnight: no.**

**FrozenKnight: I want mini to kiss me only o:**

**MsPerfect: What about Dreamy?**

**MsPerfect: Don't worry, I won't tell Dreamy about this if you kiss me ;o**

**MiniLove: o w o**

**FrozenKnight: Idc Mini's MINE!**

**Swagg: OH SHET FROZEN BE TWO TIMING!**

**ArchRose: LMAO**

**MsPerfect: Why do you want someone like Mini? e.e**

**MsPerfect: She's not even pro…or cute. -.-**

**MiniLove: excuse me? o w o**

Momo felt utterly insulted. Did this chick just say she wasn't 'PRO'? She didn't mind the 'cute'but a snobby girl like her telling her she isn't pro was out of hand. As much as Momo wanted to bring Dreamy into the room she knew she couldn't for the sake of her secret.

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from MiniLove: WHO DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS?**

**[WHISPER] to MiniLove from ArchRose: Omg the way she's talking to you…-.-**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from MiniLove: Idk why she's being mean to me! I didn't do anything wrong Q w Q**

**[WHISPER] to MinLove from ArchRose: Well that's MsPerfect for ya**

**[WHISPER] to MinLove from ArchRose: She doesn't give a dam about low ranks**

**[WHISPER] to MinLove from ArchRose: The only reason why she's nice to me is b/c I'm high rank, I'm popular, and I could kick her ass Lol**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from MiniLove: Man I wanna kick her arse. – w –**

**[WHISPER] to MinLove from ArchRose: She got carried to A**

**[WHISPER] to MinLove from ArchRose: But skill wise…she sucks lol**

**[WHISPER] to MinLove from ArchRose: she depends on her armor too much**

**[WHISPER] to ArchRose from MiniLove: Lol ic**

**MsPerfect: Soo Frozen, how about that kiss ;3**

**FrozenKnight: I want Mini not you. **

**MiniLove: Oh gawd. lol**

**Swagg: Perfect I think that's enough **

**MsPerfect: Wdf Why do you want someone like her? **

**FrozenKnight: Why do you keep asking? **

**MiniLove: Perfect please don't pressure Frozen :o**

**MsPerfect: uhh no one was talking to you k. e.e**

**FrozenKnight: Hey don't talk to Mini like that.**

**FrozenKnight: Fck off**

**FrozenKnight: I only want Mini.**

**MsPerfect: e.e **

**MiniLove: :o**

**MsPerfect: hey mini**

**MiniLove: yeah?**

**MsPerfect: How about we fight for Frozen **

**MsPerfect: Winner gets to kiss him**

**ArchRose: don't you think that's a little unfair? **

**ArchRose: Mini is only level 42**

**MsPerfect: exactly! This is an automatic win for me! ;3**

**Swagg: Perfect please don't be rude :c**

**MsPerfect: I'm not being rude ;)**

**MsPerfect: I'm being reasonable. Frozen should get kissed by someone like me and not some nub like her **

**ArchRose: Hey shut up Perfect…**

**Swagg: whoa whoa chill**

**FrozenKnight: …**

**MiniLove: Since you seem so full of yourself… challenge accepted (:**

**Swagg: LOLOL XD**

**MsPerfect: Pffft this nub…loool**

**ArchRose: I wouldn't underestimate her just yet.**

**MiniLove: Ooh and just to make it fair…I'll take off my weapon if you want **

**FrozenKnight: Lol ohh sheeeet**

Momo smirked at her computer screen. She might be nub on Mini but she does have skill. MiniLove is a void princess to begin with and she still has the skills of the number one player on Elsword. Perfect won't see it coming.

**MsPerfect: PFFT this btch thinks she's all that**

**MsPerfect: uhh no why don't I have the honors of taking off my weapon**

**MsPerfect: Since you know..you're nub…LOOOL**

**MiniLove: Do whatever you want. I'm taking off my weapon though**

**ArchRose: omg I want to see this**

**FrozenKnight: Shet's about to go down. **

**Swagg: Let the best girl win (;**

Everyone prepared and Rose pressed the 'start' button. MiniLove doesn't have a weapon on while MsPerfect had all of her gear intact. Everyone was transferred to the dungeon and Momo didn't feel the slightest bit nervous. If what Rose said was true about Perfect being carried and having no skills then this fight will end in an instant.

When the match started, without hesitation, Momo ran at MsPerfect. The Grand Archer was standing and collecting mana. The gamer prodigy didn't need to worry about her mana since she had 'mana intake' and the brunette knew how to control her mana usage very well. Knowing the Grand Archer would run the opposite way from the void princess, Momo teleported at a close enough distance which brought her in front of Perfect. MsPerfect didn't see that coming and Momo started a combo on her.

She repeated her combos multiple times and it came to a conclusion that Perfect didn't know how to do a long combo then other pro Grand Archers out there. Compared to Rose, who was also a Grand Archer, Perfect was not as good as she looks. Her combos were inconsistent and all she did was spam her skills. It became clear that she depended on her special moves too much.

Momo's HP was half full while the Grand Archer's was nearly gone.

**ArchRose: WOOO GOGO MINI! :3**

**Swagg: Lol dang Mini PWN!**

**FrozenKnight: lol**

**MsPerfect: Wdf stop moving!**

**MsPerfect: runner**

**MiniLove: Correction walking (:**

**Swagg: LOOOOOOOL**

**MsPerfect: How the freak is she killing me?**

**MsPerfect: I'm hit stronger than her**

**MiniLove: I have 40% reduction damage hun.**

**MiniLove: And to add onto that I don't even have my weapon on :D**

**FrozenKnight: ooooooo**

**FrozenKnight: Dam Mini XDD**

**ArchRose: That's embarrassing Lmao.**

**MsPerfect: wdf…this isn't fair**

**MiniLove: No it's totally fair…it's just REALLY sad **

**MiniLove: You need to learn some combos :\**

In the end, it was obvious who came out victorious. MsPerfect, an A rank has been defeated my MiniLove…a D rank.

**MsPerfect: stfu**

**MsPerfect: Nub.**

**MiniLove: and you're the one who lost to one :D**

**FrozenKnight: gj Mini **

**Swagg: Lol that was a sad match**

**MsPerfect: You know what forget you**

**MsPerfect: I'm going to go tell Dreamy that you're stealing her man away. **

**MsPerfect: bye nub.**

MsPerfect leaves the room. After that everyone stays quiet for a few seconds.

**MiniLove: Lol she's going to snitch on me to 'Dreamy'**

**MiniLove: that's rich XDD**

**Swagg: the irony**

**FrozenKnight: Dam you still got skill on this char **

**ArchRose: Lol Babe is just too pro.**

**FrozenKnight: sooo since you won…where's my kiss?**

**MiniLove: I'm not going to kiss you!**

**FrozenKnight: but the deal e.e**

**MiniLove: Oh I just did it because I got tired of her talking down on me :3**

**ArchRose: Oooh wow**

**FrozenKnight: ic e.e**

**FrozenKnight: But I'm getting that kiss later so I'll be waiting ;o**

**Swagg: Lol oooh Frozen…**

**MiniLove: Well…keep waiting because it isn't going to happen anytime soon (:**

Or is it…?

* * *

Chapter 11 DONE! Please review and tell me what you thing! AND Please excuse my typos! :D

The drama Momo dealt with up there has actually happened to me! So I kind of added personal experiences but don't worry, I KICKED THEIR ARSE!

YAY finished this chapter at 11 o'clock at night! I finally finish a chapter early for once. Well any ways…I have TAKS Science tomorrow! (TAKS is Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skill) I took math today and I was half asleep doing it. That 70 questions though… But I'm glad I got this chapter done because next chapter is going to be even more exciting! So stay tuned!

What's happening next: It's Sunday and that means a 'hangout' Momo promised with Toshiro! As much as I don't want to spoil anything…there might be some…AHEM fluffiness AHEM but idk yet. I might half the next chapter into 2 chapters since I have a feeling it's going to be long. If not then you're lucky! More reading you you!

Please REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!


	12. It's SO a date

**I'm deeply sorry for the late update! This chapter was supposed to be updated sooner but then my internet died and everything went downhill from there. Also since it's the last week of school for me (Getting out on June the 6****th****) it's like a tradition that my teachers just LOVE to throw last minute work, projects, etc. in our faces since they don't have enough grades. WELL EFF THAT. EVERYTHING IS FINALLY OVER.**

** Scratch what I just said above, I'm sadly not done with school. Summer school for me…wooooohooooo. And also summer assignments like 'summer reading' and a nasty Extended Essay (a 4000 word essay) I have to type up about Art. CURSE YOU IB! But That shall not stop me from updating to you amazing readers! I'm still trying guys!**

** Lastly, to **_**cece1 **_**I would LOVE to meet up with you! I'm not on Elsword as much as I'm used to because of homework ): But I will make time! Just tell me when and where so we can meet up! Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. You don't have an account so I couldn't send you a response DX**

** Now ENOUGH TALKING. PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 12! :D**

* * *

The sunlight glistened through the windows of Momo's room as the brunette was lying peacefully in her bed. It was Saturday the next morning and that meant no school. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day which also meant Toshiro's 'hangout' with Momo.

The brunette was busy working on her Math homework so that tomorrow she won't have to worry about not getting anything done. She pressed hesitantly at the tiny keys and rubbed her forehead. "Damn it…why am I so worried about tomorrow? It's just me and Torshiro hanging out, but I keep getting this uneasy feeling every time I'm around him."

She bit her lower lip and sighed annoyingly. "I shouldn't be worrying about these things. I need to get this math done."

After a couple of minutes, the petite beauty slammed her pencil down in frustration and looked up at her ceiling. "What am I going to wear tomorrow? What are people supposed to wear on a hangout? Maybe I'll just wear my usual clothes. It's not like I care about Shiro's opinion."

As she tapped her chin, Momo's eyes slowly narrowed to her laptop. She thought for a second and then shrugged. "I'll ask Matsumoto."

Hinamori opened her laptop and clicked on the Elsword icon. When the screen was finished loading, she clicked onto Dreamy and logged on.

**Guild Message: FROZEN MEET MY HUBBY LATER. K. -ArchRose**

**[Dreamy] has logged onto the game.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Morning babe!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hai Rose!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Where is everyone today? O w o**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I've never seen the guild so lifeless lol**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: It's still early in the morning so everyone is either asleep or busy with stuff**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Not to mention it's a Saturday **

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: figures**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hey can I ask you something? **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Sure. Wassup?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: errrrr…**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: what do you usually wear when you go and hangout with a friend?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: o-o**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: anything I guess?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WAIT**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS QUESTION**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: DON'T TELL ME SOMEONE ASKED YOU TO HANGOUT RIGHT?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: W-WHAT DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WELL YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: GHREGHTA;B;TKHTOGHEGA**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: AHA WHO IS SHE…OR IS IT A HE?!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: GIRL FILL ME IN.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: You know what…NVM **

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I knew it was a bad idea to ask you Q A Q**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WAIT…**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: is it Toshiro? e u e**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ._.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Well is it?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: -.-**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: OMG I KNEW IT**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: You KNEW?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Did he tell you?!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: oo im gonna beat him to a pulp when he gets on**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Calm yo tits girl. **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: He didn't tell me anything**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: it's just an instinct **

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: ;D**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: right… e w e**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WELL ANYWAYS**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: What were you thinking about wearing tomorrow?**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: :O idk**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Maybe jeans**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: JEANS?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WDF you cannot wear that.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Wear something like…cute**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Yeah wear something cute…the THINGS I DON'T HAVE.**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: when is this 'hangout' anyways?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Oh gawd don't tell me it's tomorrow**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: errr ya**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: REALLY?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Dam I'm good :D**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Lol…**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WELL I can't really help you on here**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I'll be at your house later to help ya!**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Sure owo**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: OH AND ONE MORE THING**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: o w o?**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: You guys are going on a 'date' not 'hangout'**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: No it's a hangout**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: e.e no it's a date**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hangout**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: DATE**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: HANGOUT!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WOMAN A BOY IS ASKING YOU TO 'HANGOUT' WITH HIM ON FREAKING VALENTINE'S DAY**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: It's a dam date.**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: NO HE SHIRO SPECIFICALLY SAID 'HANGOUT'**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: GJOREGAOGHTEGHTGHTGHS**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: You know what**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I CANT ARGUE WITH YOU ON HERE!**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I'll explain everything to you when I get to your house**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Lol kk**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Well I gtg do hw**

**[GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: See you later**

**[GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Okay byee babe!**

Momo logged out of Elsword and stared blankly at her screen. "Matsumoto is crazy. Why in the world would she even think it's a date? I would never have agreed to this if Shiro said 'date'. Oh well, I'll just wait and see what happens."

* * *

It was 1 in the afternoon as Momo was downstairs watching T.V. Matsumoto called her earlier saying she'll be at her house in 10 minutes so Hinamori decided why not watch television while she waits.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang and Momo shot up out of the leather sofa. The brunette ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Matsumoto."

"Hey girl!" The busty friend waved as she was holding 5 ginormous bags of who know what would be in there. Since the bags were labeled _Abercrombie and Fitch _it became quite obvious that the shirtless boys were holding piles of clothes for Momo to try on.

Momo stepped aside and Rangiku diligently entered. She removed her shoes and the two girls headed up to Momo's room. When they got there, the dirty blond set the bags down and did a dive onto the brunette's bed.

Momo on the other hand stared at the bags uncomfortably. "Matsumoto…"

"Hmmm?" The girl hummed as she snuggled with the large bear resting on the side of the bed.

"…WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ALL OF THIS CRAP? You know it's just for one day right?"

Matsumoto giggled. "Oh silly, I know. But what's fun without letting you choose which outfit you like? I have so many varieties of shirts, skirts, tank tops, shorts, rompers, you name it, and you're expecting me to choose ONE outfit for you?"

"Uhhh…YEAH." The brunette annoyingly blew her bangs out of her eye.

"Well I can't! So I'm just going to let you try everything on!"

"Matsumoto listen…" Hinamori sighed. "I asked you to help me choose an outfit not become your freaking mannequin!"

"Girl, I carried all of those bags by myself and you are going to try on the outfits! Besides I want to make you look presentable for Toshiro on your first date togeth-"

Before Matsumoto could finish, Momo threw a pillow at her face. "Who says it's a date?"

"Oh my gosh Momo how dense can you get?" her friend narrowed her eyes at the petite beauty. "It's a date."

"D-dense? Now hold on a minute, Toshiro and I do not have any sense of attraction towards one another got it? And secondly, Toshiro just asked me to hang out with him. I think you've gone bonkers." Momo waved her hands wildly as she explained to the busty friend.

Matsumoto on the other hand giggled. "You're in denial."

"Am not."

"Yuh-huh."

"No I'm not…"

"Yeah you are!"

"Freaking Matsumoto," Momo slapped her face," IT'S JUST A HANG OUT!"

"D-a-t-e." She sang.

"URG!" The brunette acted as if she could flip tables.

Rangiku sat up on her bed and held up one finger. "Okay, I'll tell you why it's a date."

"I'm listening…" She obviously wants to hear her explanation.

"First of all, a girl and a boy are spending time with each other on the most romantic day of the year."

"Correction, two friends 'hanging out' with each another, big difference." Momo cut her off.

Matsumoto ignored the brunette and continued. "Secondly, It's obviously Valentine's Day so what the heck."

"Well anyone can hang out on Valentine's day…" Momo pouted.

"And last but not least…it's strange that he only asked you and you only to 'hangout' with him." Matsumoto grinned while she crossed her arms across her chest.

Hinamori was still unsatisfied. "So? Just because of that doesn't mean we're going on a date…"

"Okay, tell me how he asked you to 'hangout' with him."

"Well, it was yesterday and he was waiting outside the classroom after English…and…" Momo looked up at the ceiling trying to recollect the events that happened. "…and then…he said he wanted to hangout."

"That's it? Girl, there has got to be more."

"Well I can't quite remember that well! I think that's all he said to me."

"There has to be a reason why he wanted to hang out with you because as your best friend, I know you wouldn't have said yes without a reason."

That was when Momo tapped her chin. She was trying her best to remember. "Oh yeah, Shiro said he wants to get to know me better."

All of a sudden, the dirty blond jumped up on Momo's bed and started pointing at her excitedly. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S IT! He wants to get to know you better! Momo that's an indirect way of saying 'hey let's date so I can see what kind of girl you are'."

The brunette stared blankly at her best friend. She was thinking about the situation over and over in her head when all of a sudden, her brain snapped.

Momo's eyes widened in fear as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Holy crap Matsumoto you're right!"

"See I told you!" The girl raised both of her arms in victory.

"Holy macaroni what am I going to do? Oh, I'll just contact Toshiro right now and tell him I fell in a bush of poison ivy and on the verge of death! He'll just have to believe me." Momo got our her phone and searched for Shiro's number in the contact list.

Rangiku slapped the phone away. "Now hold it right there! You can't just bail on him since you already said yes! Grow some balls and take it in!"

"B-but I don't have balls." Momo said hesitantly.

"That was a metaphor, now instead of worrying about Toshiro, let's start searching for your outfit! I'm going to dress you up to impress."

* * *

**Momo's POV**

I hate this. I hate all of it.

Well let me tell you what happened. Yesterday, Matsumoto showed up at my house carrying big ARSE bags of clothes and made me try on every…single…one. I honestly thought I was going to die right there in my room. My head still hurts from the pulling on the clothes. I had no power on whether I liked something or not. If it looked cute on me I would get it!

So here I am, the next day, sitting in my living room waiting for Toshiro to come pick me up. It was still early and he wouldn't arrive until 10 a.m. I stared at the leather shorts Matsumoto had me try on. Supposedly, I have a big butt when I'm wearing these shorts. Matsumoto said that to me. I think she's crazy. The shirt was even worse. It was a V-neck tank top with floral designs printed on it. I hate anything that deals with flowers or pink.

Luckily the shoes were golden flats. Finally something I can walk in.

I checked the time and it was 15 till 10. I guess I should get something little to eat before I go.

Before I could step into the kitchen, my doorbell rang. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Toshiro leaning against the doorframe trying to look badass. "You're here early." I said bluntly not showing even a slight of interest.

"Wow, I come here 15 minutes early and that's how you greet me?" The white haired prodigy sulked.

"Boo-hoo, I don't care." I stuck out my tongue and preceded him to enter.

Toshiro entered the house and the first thing he does is stop, touch his chin, and look at me from bottom to top. I, on the other hand, peered back at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, you sure do wash up well for someone who usually wears plain clothes. It suits you." He smirked flirtatiously.

"S-stop looking at me like some pervert, you creep!" I literally threw a pillow, from the couch, to his face. Toshiro easily dodged it and laughed. "It's not funny! Let's just go!"

We got into his car and I fastened my seatbelt. Toshiro started the car and the engine roared.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

Toshiro pulled into reverse and looked at the rear mirror. "Well…I hope you can ice skate because we're going to the mall."

My eyes widened when I heard 'ice skate' come out of his mouth. "I-ice skating? Shiro what If I told you I've never ice skated in my life?"

"You've never been ice skating?" The snowflake gave me an unbelievable stare. "Oh well this must be my lucky day…"

"What do you mean by lucky day?" I glared at him.

"It looks like you'll never beat me at anything huh small Momo?" Shiro patted my head.

My eye twitched. "Why you…"

"I'm kidding, I'll teach you then. Gosh…you're such a crybaby."

My mouth fell half open as I sat back into my seat and pouted. "I hate you..."

"Yes, yes I know."

* * *

We arrived at the mall and searched tirelessly for a parking spot. The mall seemed busy since its Valentine's Day. All I could see were couples holding hands and cuddling in the shade. Why does everything have to be so awkward? I already hate this. I want to go home!

Shiro parked the car and unfastened his seatbelt. "Hold on, don't move."

He got out of the car and all I did was look at him confusingly. Does he not want me to get out? I waited patiently when Toshiro finally made it to my side of the door and opened it. "Now you can get out."

"Oh wow…" I rolled my eyes and exited the car.

He closed the car door and extended his hands out to me.

I stared at him confusingly. "W-what?"

"Grab onto it." The snowball said annoyingly.

"Grab onto…grab onto your hand?"

"No I meant grab onto my foot…" He said sarcastically.

"Why should I? This is just a hangout right?" I eyed him to see what he would respond.

Hitugaya stayed silent for a second and grabbed onto my hand. "You're so stubborn."

Shiro began pulling on my hand as we headed to the mall entrance. I hesitated. Why was he holding my hand? This is not a regular hangout! "Toshiro I don't think holding my hand is necessary. This isn't a date."

"What, you've never seen friends hold hands?" He questioned and smirked.

"No I haven't!"

"Well you have now, so stop crying and just let me lead you."

I rolled my eyes. This is a date hands down. He knows that too but avoids the subject.

I started to giggle and the boy looked at me confusingly. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how you're a soft guy."

"Soft guy? Don't make me laugh. I'm a real man." He grinned and began to swing out hands.

I knew there was no point in arguing with him. He's already hardheaded as is and I really didn't mind holding hands with him. This moment seemed right.

When we entered the mall, Toshiro guided me around the many people who were pushing and shoving until we reached the skating rink. There were already dozens of couples, families, and kids skating. I gulped. I've never been and ever have skated on ice. Not to mention I'm not a skater type. I would probably fall butt first before even lifting a foot.

We walked up to the booth and met with a lady wearing a blue collar uniform. "Hello are you two together?"

I immediately widened my eyes and spoke up. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh? Well we're having a couples discount today. You get half off on each person." The lady smiled and started typing out tickets.

Then Toshiro jumped in. "Excuse my girlfriend but we are a couple."

I turned and stared at the grinning boy. "…but Toshiro-EEP!"

Histugaya squeezed my hand and mumbled. "Shut up just let me handle it..."

I stared at the ground letting him continue.

"But didn't she just say you're not together?" The woman at the desk raised an eyebrow.

Toshiro leaned against the table. "I apologize for the misunderstanding but my girlfriend is kind of crazy so half of the things she says doesn't even make sense."

WHAT THE HELL. THAT FREAKING LIAR!

"Oh in that case, here you go." She handed us two tickets and Toshiro paid for them. "Please enjoy! And please…stay safe."

My eyebrow twitched when she implied 'stay safe' towards me. I was about to flip some freaking tables at his face.

When we walked away from the desk, I punched him in the shoulder. "You fart face how could you say something like that!"

Shiro chuckled. "It was all for the discount."

"But you embarrassed me! Now that lady thinks I'm crazy which obviously I'm not!" I raged at him. I noticed my voice rose each time I spoke to the point where some people were staring at us.

Histugaya just smiled and pulled me towards him. "I'm sorry for doing those things. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

The crowd saw his move and everything went back to normal. I gulped when I felt an unpleasant aura come off of him. Oh crap, I've made him mad.

"Don't speak so loud to the point where people could hear us or I'll make you cry." He whispered in my ears.

A cold chill ran down my spine as his hot breath brushed against my ear. I glared up at him and frowned. "Then don't embarrass me."

His turquoise eyes stared into my brown orbs for a while until he sighed. "Geez you're so stubborn."

I smiled when I knew I've won.

Without saying another word, we walked into the store and rented skates. After buying a locker to store our shoes in, we walked out to the skating rink. Each step I took towards the rink the more butterflies filled my tummy. "U-ummm Shiro, I don't know if I should skate. I don't know how to."

The white haired prodigy turned and looked back at me. "You'll be fine, just follow my lead."

"But what if I fall." What if I do? It would be so embarrassing and a bad experience.

He sighed and grabbed my hand. "It's your first time skating so you'll have to fall a couple of times besides you got a professional like me so don't worry." Toshiro smirked at his conceitedness.

"I guess…"

"Don't make a long face. I'll be right beside you to make sure you don't fall." The grip on our hands tightened. That gave me a little confidence but there is no doubt I'll ever fall. We'll just see.

After we put on our skating shoes, we walked towards the rink where many people skated freely. I noticed there were many beginners and many experienced skaters on the rink. That made me feel a little better.

"Okay hold my hand and don't let go." He stepped onto the ice and had complete balance. I gulped before taking one step onto the frozen waters. When we were both completely on, I held onto the railing the rink provided us on the outer wall. Shiro stood next to me and chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm terrified to even lift a foot." I shuddered knowing I'm final on ice.

Toshiro was standing next to me when he finally held onto my hand. "I'm sorry; okay just hold one hand on the railing and the other onto me. Then to move, you have to push outwards with your foot like this."

He demonstrated to me and I nodded. I did what he said and now I was moving bit by bit. Hey, this was kind of easy.

"You'll get the hang of it after a couple of laps."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm still a beginner so don't get impatient with me."

"I won't noob." He chuckled as I tried to punch him in the chest but he skidded away.

"Don't you dare use gaming terms on me while I'm skating…"

"Noob."

My eyebrow twitched and I motioned him forward. "Come here I want to tell you something."

Shiro followed and I grabbed onto his collar bone out of surprise and pulled him roughly towards me. The white haired boy stared at me playfully while I gripped on his shirt. "I don't go by the definition 'noob' and if you have the guts to say it again-"

Before I could finish, the boy cut me off. "I didn't know you could be so rough." He smirked mischievously.

I winced in disgust and shoved him off of me. "Urg, you're so frustrating."

"Awww, is someone blushing?"

"W-what I am? No I'm not!" I stammered and slapped him on the shoulder.

Toshiro kept chuckling. "You're so cute when you're mad but also abusive."

"HA-HA-Only towards you." My voice had 100% sarcasm running out of it.

After a couple of minutes of arguing…again, the real training began. We've been in the ice rink for about two straight hours and he's been teaching me the basic movements on how to turn and whatnot. I got the hang of it a little and Toshiro's guidance helped me a lot.

I was finally done with the basic training that he decided on letting me do solos.

"Don't freak out too much, I'm going to let go of my hand and I want you to skate by yourself." He said while skating backwards while facing me.

I nodded. We've been holding hands through this whole training thing and I felt comfortable doing so.

Toshiro began to slowly release my hands. When we were finally apart, I did the slow movements of pushing my feet outwards to accelerate the speed but to the point where I could control it. This was kind of easy and fun. The cold breeze from the ice brushed against my face as I made a lap around the rink. Histugaya was skating right alongside me and we just stayed like that for a moment enjoying the sound of the brushing ice against my blade.

The white haired boy stayed silent for a while until he asked." I'll race ya."

"Bring it on." I accepted his challenge and we raced across the rink for the next hour. He was obviously still better than me but I'll catch up one day.

* * *

Toshiro and I found a seat in the bustling food court and placed our meals on the table. We decided to stop skating and get lunch before we never leave the rink. I honestly had a great time for starters. Of course Toshiro beat me every time I challenge him to a race. What? I like competition especially when it's against him.

Shiro was busy chowing down his pizza while I ate, slowly, savoring the orange chicken. I was actually glad we decided to eat because I was hungry.

After a few minutes of eating silently, I decided to break the silence. "So, where are we going to next?"

He looked at me then back to his pizza. "Well…I was thinking about going to 'Ally Cats' and playing some laser tag."

[Note from Arthur: For those of you who don't know what 'Ally Cats is it's basically the grown-up version of chucky cheese where there is bowling, rock climbing, laser tag, arcade, and a food stand.]

"Laser-tag?" I smiled in amusement. "Count me in."

Toshiro nodded and ate the last of his crust. "Gosh…you eat like a girl."

"I am a girl idiot…" A glare formed on my eyes as the boy smirked.

"It's okay; you're only a girl in my eyes."

I held back my fist since we were in a public area; so instead, I jammed his knee with my foot.

"OWW-shit…" Hitsugaya winced in pain as I happily sipped my soda.

"Oopsy my foot slipped."

"Oh are we playing footsies? Two can play that game."

Immediately both of his feet grabbed onto my one foot and started pulling on it. Since I was wearing flats, my shoe began to fall off. I tried to pull my foot back but his feet were firmly grabbed onto mine.

"Hey, let go of my foot." I said hastily. This was somewhat amusing. I kind of enjoyed this little game of footsies.

The prodigy ignored my plead and successfully slipped off my shoe. He took a hold of the golden flat and stared at me mischievously. "If you ever want to see this shoe again, I'd advise you to repeat after me."

"Really?" I gave him a lazy eye but nodded. "Come at me."

"'Toshiro is the most handsomest guy in the world.' "Shiro kept a grin plastered on his face. "Now repeat it."

I heavily sighed and gave him my 'I don't care' voice. "Toshiro is the most…hand-so-mest…guy in the world."

"'He treats me so well and I just can't seem to control myself.' "

"What the heck? I am NOT saying that."

"Well you're just going to have to. Your shoe is at stake. Now repeat 'He treats me so well and I just can't seem to control myself.' "

"…he treats me so well…and I just…can't…seem to…control…my…self…" I wish he'd light up into flames. I can already see the white hair of his turning into ash.

"Awww you're so nice Momo." He smiled and stroked his scalp.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand in front of him. "The shoe please…"

"Nu-uh, you're not done repeating yet. This is the real one."

My eye twitched and I could have sworn I saw horns grow out of his head. That little…

"'I'm sorry for kicking my lovely Toshiro in the knees. I will never do it again.' "

Oh my gosh…tell me why I saw that coming. "Are you kidding me?"

"The shoe…" He reminded me what was at stake.

I groaned, but then a thought came up in my mind. I'll repeat what he was implying.

"I'm sorry for leaving a bruise on my little Shiro-chan's shin. I will never kick you again unless you pressure me too."

The white haired boy rubbed his temples. "Gosh…you're unbelievable. "

I laughed. "I know."

* * *

** No one's POV**

They arrived at Ally Cats and entered the front door, after paying for the admissions fee, the two headed to the laser tag room where many groups of people waited for their turn. Only 20 people were allowed at a time during each game. The room was dim with only neon lights glowing. The match previous of them was about to end.

"You're played laser tag before right?" Histugaya asked with his hands crossed and body against the wall.

Hinamori nodded. "Yeah with Matsumoto and the others but that was ages ago."

"Oh? Well I go at least once a month and let me tell you, I'm pretty good." He winked.

"Yeah well, I'm naturally born to play this game, so don't underestimate me just yet."

"It that's the case, you'd better watch out because I'll be hunting you down."

Shivers ran down Hinamori's spine. Was that a threat or a flirtatious comment? The brunette held in her breath. Once they walked into the obstacle course, she knew the boy would be going after her. Since Momo and Toshiro are both competitive players, this fight won't turn out clean.

After waiting for ten minutes, the Supervisor exited the dark room and entered the waiting room where dozens of people waited for their turn.

"Will the first 20 people please enter?" The man held the door open so that he could count the right amount of people entering.

Luckily, Momo and Toshiro made it just in time to be number 19 and 20. After entering the next room, the man introduced everyone. "Welcome back to the ones who's been here and Hello to the first timers. My name is Zack and I'll be walking you through on how laser tag works. Does everyone see the suits and guns on the back wall over there?" He pointed to the wall where armor and guns hung. "I want you guys to take one and wear it."

The suits had flashing lights and gear. Since it was Momo's first time playing the laser game, she had absolutely no idea on how to wear it. Toshiro seemed to know what he's doing and gladly help suit up the brunette.

After everyone was done, the games were about to begin.

"Now everyone will have 10 minutes for each round. After the 10 minutes are up, I'll stop the game and the scores will be posted on big screen on the outside of the wall." Zack smiled and opened the door to the obstacle course. It was completely dark in there with the exception of a few neon lights. The walls and ramps were outlined with glow in the dark paper and the shields were scattered around the room. It looked more like a maze.

Everyone was scattered around the room as Momo wandered off by herself leaving Toshiro out of sight. He was probably on the second floor waiting for the alarm to start the match. Momo was too focused on shooting everyone else that she didn't notice someone was following her. The brunette got suspicious and spun around to find no one.

'That's strange…I could have sworn I saw something from the corner of my eye.' She thought to herself as she kept on moving forward ignoring her hallucinations.

_Beeeeep_

Finally, the alarm rang to start the match. Everyone in the room immediately started running and aiming at one another. Momo hid behind a shield and waited patiently for the right time to move. It was a 'gamer's' instinct. She could make reckless movements without observing her opponents. Though it wasn't necessary, Hinamori had a mind of a gamer. Since her rival, Toshiro, was on the loose, she couldn't make any false movements.

Momo jumped out of her hideout and began to shoot people. After she successfully aimed at her target, the reload time was five seconds. Until then she ran to the plank to the second floor. It was just as active as it was on the first floor as people were aiming at each other. The brunette ran to a somewhat far distance from the crowd and began to aim, but as she was aiming, her armor began to blink rapidly. That meant she got shot.

"Huh?" The brunette looked around. "How could I get hit? No one's around me…"

Momo stood there for a brief moment and pushed the thought away. The revive time was also five seconds so until then, she waited patiently. When the time finally ended, Momo got back up and went back to aiming. But right when she was about to shoot, her armor began to blink again.

Somewhat irritated, Momo decided to run further back from the crowd. As she turned the corner of a shield, the brunette went crashing into someone.

"Owww…I'm sorry-" Momo hesitantly said and regained her conscious. As she opened her eyes, Hinamori was right on top of a familiar white haired boy.

The position the two were in was quite unusual and awkward. Toshiro was under her while the brunette was inches away from his face. They stared at each other for a while until the Toshiro gave the brunette an amusing smirk.

"Wow Momo I didn't know you like to be 'on top'."

"HUH?" She said confusingly finally snapping out of daze.

"You know," Hitsugaya grabbed onto the girls hand and spun her to where he was on top of her instead. "I'd prefer being 'on top' then on bottom."

Momo madly blushed. "Ewww get off of me Shiro!"

"What?" He grinned. "You were the one on me first and besides, I like this position."

Hinamori flinched at his flirtatious comment. "Shiro please get off of me."

"Why should I? I think I'll have a little fun while it lasts don't you think?" He inched forward to her face and Momo reacted on the last minute.

She got her hand and covered her mouth.

The white haired prodigy looked at her surprised and began to laugh. "You are so gullible. I was only kidding."

Momo glared at him and shove her hand into his face. "I hate you!" The blush was still plastered onto her cheeks.

Toshiro smiled. "I know."

* * *

Laser tag ended and the scores posted. Momo sadly came into last place while Toshiro triumphs into first.

"W-what? I could have sworn I got more shots then you!" Hinamori stammered annoyingly.

"If it weren't for those two free shots you gave me, I would have lost."

Momo stared at him confusingly until she finally remembered the two mysterious shots she received out of nowhere. "Wait…THAT WAS YOU?"

"Yeah, you had so many openings that it was like hunting deer in an open plain."

"But I was being ninja…WAIT were you stalking me?"

"S-stalk? I would ever."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Then explain to me how you were able to shoot me. I was hiding from everyone."

"Because babe, I'm just that good." Toshiro happily put an arm around the brunette.

"My butt and my names Momo not 'babe'."

"Awww but 'babe', we're married." He frowned.

"That was a game first of all, and you forced me. Besides, I'm never going to marry you."

Toshiro gave Momo a wicked smirk and whispered," Well that's too bad isn't it because you're mine."

Her face turned beat red. What was she supposed to say to that? Hitsugaya has become somewhat clingy to the brunette and she couldn't do anything about it. Though it wouldn't be all of a lie if she said she didn't like what he was doing…not all of it that is.

"Come on," Hitsugaya grabbed onto her hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Where are we going next?"

"Anywhere you want."

Momo shrugged. "I don't know. You choose."

"Alright."

* * *

Throughout the day Toshiro never failed to impress the brunette. They were having so much fun that Momo totally forgot it was a date. Not to mention Valentine's day. The two did seem like a real couple since they acted like it around each other. They frequently had quarrels and Hitsugaya never failed at flirting with the petite beauty so it was quite a day for them.

It was finally 9 p.m. and Hitsugaya drove Momo home. When they got to her house, Hitsugaya stopped Momo before she could open her door. "Wait here I'll open your door for you."

"Again really?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just let the man do his job!"

"Whatever." She waved her hand carelessly.

Hitsugaya walked to the passenger's seat and opened the car door. He helped her out by holding one hand.

"Thanks." Momo laughed. "Well I should better be going. My mom might freak out if she sees that im not home yet."

Momo began to walk to the front of her house when suddenly Toshiro grabbed onto her hand.

"Wait, I need to give you something."

The brunette stared curiously at the snowball. "What?"

"Wait here, but close your eyes!"

Sighing, Momo did what he said. She was very anxious on what the surprise would be.

Momo could hear the trunk of Toshiro's car close, knowing he was getting something out of his car.

"Okay open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to a bouquet of a dozen roses. Her eyes widened in shock as Toshiro handed her them.

"Happy Valentine's day Momo."

Still in shock, Hinamori took the flowers. "Well it's kind of late don't you think?"

"Not really. It's still Valentine's day and if I had given them to you sooner, it would spoil the next surprise I was planning on doing."

Still surprised, she tilted her head. "The next surprise?"

The snowball smirked playfully and grabbed onto Hinamori's waist. He pulled her up against him and they locked lips.

'WHAT THE…' Momo thought as she didn't believe what she really thought just happened. Toshiro just kissed her. TOSHIRO JUST FREAKING KISSED HER.

The brunette was in utter shock and was unable to move. It was happening so fast. Bazillion things were running through her mind. What was really happening at the moment was really happening.

His warm lips gently touched hers as the kiss only lasted for about 30 seconds. It might seem like a long time but in the midst of the moment, time just so happened to pass in an instant.

When Toshiro let go of her lips, he smiled. "Now that's for Elsword."

Momo's eyes stared into his turquoise perfections in awe. "W-what?"

"Awww you're blushing. That's cute." He pinched her cheeks and sighed. "Well I should better go. I'll see you tomorrow…Momo." He lustfully said her name and hopped into his car. After he drove off, the brunette was still standing on the sidewalk to her house.

"W-what the h-hell just happened? Did Shiro just…just…kiss me?"

**Momo's POV**

Oh my gosh. Oh my bob. Oh me gee.

I slowly walked up to my porch and sat down on the wooden bench placed beside the front door. I placed the roses aside and stared at my shoes.

Toshiro just kissed…me and him…lips were together…he pulled me…we kissed.

My mind was bustling with the current event that just took place. Not to mention this was my first REAL kiss from someone. Oh dang…my stomach feels weird. Am I having a stomach ache? No…it's butterflies.

Wait…why does my heart hurt. I feel this warm feeling in my chest. What's happening to me?!

* * *

**So like you know REVIEW! :D Tell me what you think and SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS.**

** Well for the past month I've been dead, Elsword has changed A LOT. The new PVP system, I'm still getting used to since there is no more 2 vs. 2 in arena. I can understand that because pros be carrying people, but I MISS 2 VS 2! Sadly it won't be coming back. Also 'Salvatore Denip', the IB Toshiro is wearing, is out so I was pretty excited. (But im waiting for Diamond Yaksha. AHURRR) Lastly, guess what just came out in KR? MARRIAGE SYSTEM. OMG MY PRAYERS HAVE COME TRUE! I find this a coincidence though. Lol I think it's going to officially reach NA in a couple of months so I'm totally looking forward to that!**

** Before I shut up and leave, for those of you who have Instagram, it would be nice of you to follow my cousin at: kristinaluong . She has helped me so much and I just want to show her my gratitude! SO FOLLOW HER PLEASE! :D**

** What's coming up next: Meeting ArchRose's BOOBOO and AnimeEXPO is just around the corner! A load of nonsense coming up next chapter! Stay tune!**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVERRR! :D**


	13. Pick-off!

**Hey everyone and HAPPY SUMMER! –Waves- I would love to thank every one of my reviewers for reviewing and showing the love! I enjoyed reading the comments! –Hugs and kisses- **

** I would like to answer **Angelic Shotguns**'s questions on whether elsword had recruitment bonuses or prizes for inviting a friend, sadly the do not D: I know it sucks Q w Q**

** Moreover, to **Shirayuki**…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! I'm sorry I couldn't upload on the 7****th ****(even though I really wanted to believe me. It's just I couldn't do it. ;w;). It was because I was extremely busy with summer school, driver's Ed, and temple. If you think it's not bad? I'll tell you my schedule for the past two weeks:**

** Mon-Fri: Summer school=7:30a.m.-3:45p.m.; Driver's ED=4:30p.m.-6:30p.m. (Then I eat and sleep)**

** Sat-Sun: Temple=6:00a.m.-5:00p.m. (Temple barely has a/c so I'm burning over here)**

** I'm not even kidding when I say I'm busy because I'm on the verge of pulling my hairs ou But Thank you for everyone who puts up with me ranting about my struggles because I know you guys are going through this kind of anxiety too!. I just want to say GOOD LUCK! :D Mwah **

** Now please enjoy Chapter 13 of Peach Prodigy!**

* * *

It was Monday, after Valentine's Day, and everyone came back to school with a more uplifting aura. Even though it was a Monday the students were busy pairing up to their new partner. The valentine's week changes many while for some…just got even weirder.

Momo sat in her Physics class dazed. Staring out the window, she couldn't stop but picture the surprising scene from last night. Toshiro kissed her. He freaking kissed her. The brunette couldn't bear to accept the fact that her first kiss was from THAT jerk. Of all the people, it had to be him.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Though Momo was a bit annoyed, she couldn't deny it. The kiss was somewhat…strange. It felt as if they were meant to be there. Toshiro has constantly flirted with her numerous times and it became obvious he had a thing for her. But for all of it to come down so fast and unexpected, she didn't know what else to do.

Momo's mind was buzzing with questions. How was she going to face the snowball? He just made things extra awkward between them. Well for her anyway.

"Momo," Matsumoto, who was seated in front of the brunette, turned around in her desk to poke her best friend, "You've been spacing out a lot recently. Is everything alright? How did your 'date' with Mr. Perfect go?"

The petite beauty snapped back to reality and blinked in confusion. "Huh…what? I wasn't listening."

Matsumoto sighed. "How was your date with Toshiro? You didn't tell me the details! Well come on, spit it out!"

Her busty friend kept nagging and nudging her to spill the beans about their so called date. Momo heavily blushed and looked away. "Nothing special happened."

Rangiku frowned in disapproval. "Hey, I dressed you up all pretty for yesterday! I want details, DETAILS! I know you guys did more than just hangout. Now tell me!"

"Do I really have to tell you now? We're in the middle of class."

"...urg…you're so stubborn." Matsumoto pouted. "Well you're going to have to tell me sooner or later."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Alright whatever, I'll tell you everything after class okay? But you have to promise me something…"

"What?"

"…don't freak out? I don't want to hear any 'KYAH's, got it?" The brunette narrowed her eyes cautiously making sure she wouldn't regret her decision.

She held up her hand in agreement. "I promise!"

* * *

"KYAHHHHHH YOU GUYS DID IT? YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?"

Momo and Matsumoto were walking out in the courtyard during lunch. The courtyard was like a massive garden where flowers, trees, and all kinds of plants created some kind of peaceful haven. There were wooden benches and birdbaths for the animals. The stone pathway, which led to the giant gazebo in the center of the garden, created all different kinds of routes for the students to roam around. There were a few people in the courtyard reading or tending to the plant but other than that, it was basically empty.

Momo covered her ears from the loud girlish scream her friend just interjected. "What the freak Matsumoto! I told you not to scream!"

"Kyahh! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy for you! I knew there could be some type of relationship between you guys and besides Toshiro is so into you girl that it's getting quite obvious now. I mean…even Renji notices."

"Oh brother…"

Momo grunted to the fact that her other friends are also noticing Toshiro's interest in her. It'll get to the point where her friends will start encouraging her to date the snowball.

"Okay let me get this straight. Toshiro kissed you and how do you feel about that? I mean that was a bold move and for him pulling that on you. I was expecting a long lecture on how much you hate his guts."

The two girls finally made it under the giant gazebo and sat down on one of the many metal seats placed near the inside perimeter.

Momo shrugged in response. "I don't know. I was just stunned at that moment that I couldn't sock him in the face. But we all know he'd probably hurt me if I hit him." She giggled at the imagination of Toshiro giving her a tickle fest like the one he did at the spring festival. Though those were some strange times, she had to admit, it was fun.

` Rangiku examined her friend for a moment. She was acting strange. Was she giggling at something Toshiro did for once? "Ohhh…girl…there is only one way to say this but…you have a thing for him don't you?"

"W-what?" The brunette madly blushed. "W-why w-would I ever like a p-person like h-him?"

"Your stuttering doesn't help you either."

"Urg! You're missing the point. I really don't like him. It' just that I'm confused on why he would kiss me. I don't think I can ever look at the jerk the same way ever again. Every time I see him, my stomach starts to feel sick."

"I'll give you an answer to that." Rangiku smirked. "You-Like-Him."

"…" She rubbed her temples. "I'm done talking to you."

"That's what you always say but in the end you'll come crawling back to me! It's okay, I'll always be there!" The busty beauty winked at her best friend.

That sign of sarcasm annoyed Momo a bit. "I'm going back inside." She stood up from the metal bench and started down the stone path.

"Alright but you know you like him! YOU KNOW YOU DO! DO YOU HEAR ME MOMO? YOU CAN'T RUN FROM HIM! HE'LL MAKE YOU HIS! GOOD LUCK! AHAHAHAHA!" Matsumoto yelled uncontrollably across the courtyard.

"Just ignore her. She's gone nuts…" Hinamori mumbled to herself.

When she made it inside, lunch didn't end in the next 15 minutes. So Momo decided to head to the cafeteria where her friends ate lunch. The walk to the grand mess hall was a bit of a run but when she finally made it, the lunch room was as crowded as usual.

Walking to the second level of the cafeteria, where her friends usually sit, the brunette suddenly bumped into a familiar boy.

"Ah- I'm sorry…" Momo looked up to find a handsome white haired boy looming over her. "T-Toshiro, w-what are you doing here?" She could feel her stomach knot up. There it goes again.

The boy smirked. "And how are you today _Momo_?"

It sounded as if he sang her name out. Hinamori felt her face turn a shade of pink as she immediately stared at the ground. "I-I'm fine. Now will you please excuse me, I'm looking for my friends."

Momo walked around him and continued up the stairs when suddenly she was stopped by a rough tug on her hand.

"Toshiro what are you doing?"

The snowball had stopped her once again and this time he had an amused expression on his face. "Come with me." He began to pull on her hand so that she would follow him down the stairs.

"No!" Momo tugged her hand away. "I'm going to look for Ichigo and the others."

Hitsugaya eyed the brunette with his cold turquoise eyes. "Don't make me force you. Now will you please follow your handsome-"

"Handsome my butt! Now I don't need to listen to you. You can't do anything to me since were in a public area so HA."

"Oh is that a challenge?" He asked temptingly.

Hinamori's face paled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because…" He stepped up so that their faces were equally facing each other. "You made me do this."

Momo raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talk-EEEEEK!"

Before she knew it, the male prodigy has lifted her up over his shoulder. He position was as if a lumberjack carrying logs on their shoulders while holding the load with one arm. That looked somewhat similar to what Toshiro was doing to the poor Hinamori.

Moreover, let's not forget they were still on the stairs. How dangerous would that feel knowing you're barely hanging off of someone's shoulder while the person is walking up a mountain? That was exactly how it looked.

"T-Toshiro what the hell! Let me go!" The petite girl wailed while pounding on his back and paddled her feet. "This is sexual harassment! I can report this!"

"Then report it." He sighed. "But I'll let you know, if you report this, the security officers won't come to your aid for about 20 minutes since they have other things to worry about so for the 20 minutes of you waiting…who knows what I'll do to you before they show up."

The brunette closed her mouth and groaned. He had gotten her from all directions. Even if she did bust him, he would always find a way to get her back in the most…unpleasant…uncomfortable ways anyone could possibly think. So it was best to just give in.

"This is really embarrassing Shiro…" Momo cried while still being carried on his shoulder like a log. "Everybody is staring at us…"

Let's not forget they were still in the cafeteria where about 3000 students ate their lunches and for them to see Toshiro, the ladies' man, carrying a girl on his shoulder, gossip will sure spread around.

"Ignore them." He chuckled.

Momo frowned. "I call rape. Karma will get you later my friend."

"Oh shut up. I'm too good to be bitten my karma, I mean, just look at me. Nothing can touch this."

"Oh gosh…" She rolled her eyes ignoring his conceitedness. "…mmm…where are you taking me anyways?"

"Somewhere quiet. I need to talk to you about some 'things'." He finally let her down and grabbed her hand.

Momo didn't really mind about the 'hand holding' thing. She actually got used to him holding her hand since they were doing it all day yesterday. It didn't really take her by surprise and besides, it just felt like a common thing Toshiro would do.

The two ended up walking in a vacant hallway and sat on the brick like benches which were built alongside the walls.

They sat there for a moment and stayed quiet for a little while until Momo decided to start first. "You know I've been wanting to talk to you about something that has been bothering me ever since yesterday."

Hitsugaya looked up and stared at the girl. "Something 'bothering'? What's wrong?"

"Well…you see…how should I say this…you kinda, you know, touched my…" Momo touched her lips nervously. She wanted him to recognize what she was trying to say.

Hitsugaya blankly looked at her for a few moments and busted out laughing. "Oh you mean 'that' , huh?"

Hinamori nodded.

"So you didn't like it, the kiss?" His expression softened a bit.

"No-well…" Lying was one thing Momo didn't want to do. She had got to admit, the kiss wasn't all as bad BUT it was still bad...if that made any sense. The words to describe it would be unexpected and surprising. Still, she didn't want him to that the kiss wasn't all as bad. The problem was HOW was she supposed to say it to where he wouldn't take it the wrong way?

"So you did like it?" He smirked amusingly.

"No! I didn't like it but I did…does that make any sense?" Momo bit the corner of her lip concerned.

"Totally." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Obviously he was confused.

Hinamori scratched her head thinking of a better way on explaining things. This was harder then she expected. "Well you took me by surprise and yeah. I don't know how to word it."

"When I look at it, you didn't seem to mind because I was honestly expecting you to punch me or something."

Momo put her hands on her chest. "Why do you people always think I hit others? I'm not a violent person. I'm offended!"

"Bullshit!" Hitsugaya shook his head. "You hit me all the time…such a violent woman."

"Well that's because you're an exception."

"Oh? So you only hit me? I feel special."

"Don't get so happy. That's not a good thing…and you're crazy for thinking that."

"But that means your abuse is only to me and for me. I take that as something to admire. No offense but you're so cute when you rage. You get mad all the time and that's when funny shit happens." The white haired prodigy grinned.

"You're a dog's butthole…" Momo didn't dare to say the curse word.

"I love you too."

As the two continued arguing about the little things, Momo suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

Toshiro waved it off. "Oh I just wanted to talk to you about the kiss too. I thought you hated me but then you brought up the subject and yeah. Things just flowed through there."

"Ah…" Hinamori sighed in relief knowing he was also thinking about his actions last night. 'At least he had a hint of dignity in him.' She thought.

"Oh by the way…" Hitsugaya grabbed her fake readers. "I think you should stop wearing these. It covers your eyes."

He took off her fake glasses and smiled. "Now you look less like a bookworm."

Momo's face turned three shades of pink. "What the heck Shiro…that's so embarrassing."

"Awww, you're blushing. I didn't know you had a personality." He teased.

That was then that Hinamori delivered a punch to his chest. "SHUT UP."

"Punching me just adds onto how I'm right about you abusing me." The snowball laughed while holding both of her hands preventing her from punching him again.

"It's because you deserve it." She giggled.

"I know I do because those punches were from you." He said seductively.

That just made her blush even harder. "Oh my gosh, stop doing that!"

Toshiro continued to laugh.

The lunch bell rung and that meant everyone was to go to their 4th period.

"Oh well looks like we have to go." They stood up from the bench.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Hitsugaya asked.

Momo shook her head. "No, I can walk myself."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then," He nodded. "I'll see you on Elsword then. Make sure to be on today because I want you to be there when Matsumoto introduces her 'Asspada' boyfriend."

(Authors Note: 'Asspada' is Espada. Toshiro hates them remember? XD)

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. That's today?"

"Yeah right after school, so be there."

"Okay…but please be nice Shiro. Don't intimidate the poor guy."

"I won't keep any promises."

Momo rolled her eyes obviously expecting him to threaten 'EliteGin', Matsumoto's boyfriend. Oh well, he had his reasons on hating them. They did try to ruin the guild from what she has heard.

"Okay I'm going to go now, seeya later." Hinamori waved and began to walk away.

"Oh by the way Momo," The white haired boy stopped the brunette before she turned the corner.

The peach turned around. "Yeah?"

Before she could react, the snowball grabbed onto her chin and implanted a kiss on her pink lips.

Dazed, yet again, she blushed the shade of red.

It was a quick peck on the lip not a long one. But it was enough to stone her. She covered her mouth with both hands and wildly stared at the boy.

'WHAT THE SDJFAEGHEIGRHOGETO?!' Momo thought. It was such a surprise she couldn't think straight.

"_Bye_." He winked and walked away.

Hinamori stood there while her hands still covered her mouth. 'What. The. Hell.' Words could not describe how she felt at that particular moment. It was another surprise attack once again and this time, the jerk escaped.

Momo pressed her forehead against the wall and pounded it with her fist. She was having a moment to recollect everything that just occurred. 'That Shiro kissed me again! What was he thinking? HE HAS NO SENSE OF DIGNITY…'

She started towards class looking like a worn out dog. Her face was still flushed and stomach tied in knots. Momo touched her chest to where the rapid beating took place.

There goes her heart again.

* * *

Momo made it home and the first thing she did was fall face first onto her queen sized bed.

'Today was full of surprises…' she thought to herself. Yet she enjoyed it. Toshiro still flirted with her and Matsumoto was still nagging at Momo. Now, she had to keep the promise on going on Elsword or else Toshiro will kill her.

The brunette lazily grabbed her laptop charging on the side of her bed and sat up against the post. She clicked the Elsword icon on her desktop and signed into the game as Dreamy.

` **Guild Message: FROZEN DON'T FORGET YOU'RE MEETING ELITEGIN TODAY. –ArchRose (:**

** [Dreamy] has logged onto the game.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: DREAMYYYYYYY**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: WB :D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Hey Dreams**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hai guys !**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Where's Shiro? o w o**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: awww ur looking for ur Hubby? ;DD**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: die **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: ewe.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: AHUEHUEHUEHUE :333**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LOL idk he's not on atm**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: OH YEAH**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Frozen said ur going to come with us when I introduce Gin to him. **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Yeah he told me**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Idk why he can't go alone. I don't see why he needs me there**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: maybe he wants you to keep him under control**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: You know from flipping out lol**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: true true xD**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Psh I already warned Gin about him. **

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: He said he'll be prepared**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Good **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: is anyone else going to go?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Swagg insisted on coming**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Viral said he's going **

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Frozen and him are planning on bullying Gin -.-''**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: Tell me how that goes :D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: You're not going to come cake?**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: nah I promised to do secret dungeons with cake and chappy **

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Ohh :o**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Are you going Mindless?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Nope Chappy wants me to go dungeoning with her too**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Omg This is going to be so awkward Q W Q**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: lol it's okay**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: You have frozen and rose**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Geh the two people I don't wanna be around e w e**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? **

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: HUHUHUHUHUHUHUH?**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: :3**

** [ViralRA] has logged onto the game.**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Sup Viral**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: WB**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Hai Viral!**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: yo**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: is the espada ready?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: the 'espada' has a name -.-**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: ShetGin**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: LOL**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: .-.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: You know that makes you just as bad as the Espadas right…**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: look like I care?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: fight me betch.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: BRING IT ON!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Really guys? – w – **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: I was kidding lol**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Where's frozen?**

** [GUILD][Admin]MeHappyCake: -shrugs-**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: I told that guy to be on time O:[**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: let me text him**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Is gin ready ? o w o**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Yeah he's in the pvp room with me atm**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: the room name is 'EliteGin' and pass is rose**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Come whenever :D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: I will in a little**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Doing henir with happycake and others**

** [GUILD][Admin]Mindless: Tell me how it goes**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: k**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Frozen said he'll be on in 5 minutes**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Oh and he also said 'Hey babe (;'**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: TELL HIM THIS ' t(- w –t) '**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: LMAO XDDD**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: oh shet Dreamy is real **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: lol**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: He said ' t( -.-t) '**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Lmao**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: SEND IT BACK!**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: O:[**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: This love ;3**

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: Frozen said that we can go ahead and meet gin **

** [GUILD][Admin]ViralRA: He'll meet us there later**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: alright**

Momo went into the PVP room and spotted the name of 'EliteGin' as a room title. She clicked on the title and typed in the password. When she entered, Viral, Rose, Gin, and Swagg were already there.

Elite Gin was an A rank Blade Master. Had on an Evil Tracer IB set, it made him look like

**ArchRose: BABE! :D**

** Swagg: now we wait for Frozen and his slow self**

** EliteGin: Hello (:**

** ViralRA: e.e**

** Dreamy: Hai Gin :3**

** ViralRA: e.e**

** EliteGin: o.o**

** ArchRose: -.-''**

** ViralRA: e.e**

** EliteGin: I believe Viral is glaring at me?**

** ArchRose: Stop it viral…**

** Swagg: Lmao**

** ViralRA: What I can't stare?**

** EliteGin: u.u**

** ViralRA: e.e**

** Dreamy: o w o **

** Swagg: Anyways…**

** Swagg: Gin, what made you join Espada?**

** EliteGin: Before the guild was created by Vile, we were already longtime friends.**

** Dreamy: Well that's pretty normal**

** Swagg: Are you aware that people hate the Espadas or think it's full of mean people?**

** ViralRA: Yeah ur guild is full of assholes **

** Dreamy: wow so straight forward ewe**

** EliteGin: I'm aware but not all members are rude…or assholes -.-"**

** ArchRose: Yeah Gin isn't rude (;**

** EliteGin: ;D**

** Dreamy: dats cute**

** ViralRA: omg my eyes…**

** Swagg: well anyways, what makes you think you can marry Rosey? **

** Swagg: I WANT TO KNOWW O u O**

** Dreamy: There goes big brother swagg XDD**

** ArchRose: lol**

** EliteGin: Well I like her **

** EliteGin: That's all I have to say**

** EliteGin: Unless you would like me to go into depth and say corny lines**

** Swagg: Please do :D**

** ViralRA: FKLREHGAOIGHEBNAKLETH STOP SHET DAM**

** ViralRA: DON'T! YOU DON'T NEED TO -.-**

** Dreamy: LOL XD**

** ArchRose: What? Viral can't handle a little lovey dovey talk?**

** ViralRA: Man I don't do that shet. I do manly ones**

** ViralRA: ever heard of pickup lines?**

** ArchRose: Well if you hadn't heard, Gin is a master at them. **

** ArchRose: That's how he got to me ;D**

** ViralRA: well it's not that hard to get to you so… **

** EliteGin: O – O**

** Swagg: LOOOL OHH SHEEET**

** Dreamy: Oh wow that's uhhh….**

** ArchRose: =.=…..**

** ArchRose: If u think it's so easy then you do it**

** ArchRose: Flatter me**

** ViralRA: That's kind of hard to do since there is nothing to flatter**

** Swagg: LMAO AHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA XDDD**

** Swagg: Viral on yo butt gurll **

** EliteGin: If you think u can beat me at a 'pick-off' then I accept your challenge (:**

(pick-off is a 'pick-up line' plus 'face off'. So a competition on who can say the better pickup lines XD)

**ViralRA: lol you got it**

** Swagg: OOH OOOH OOH I WANNA JOIN!**

** ViralRA: No. ur not manly enough.**

** Dreamy: XD lol**

** Swagg: Q n Q WELL FAK U**

** EliteGin: Lol XD**

** Dreamy: Aww it's okay swag –pats head-**

** Swagg: ; W ;**

** ArchRose: ROFL**

** EliteGin: Rose will be our out contestant. She'll choose whose pick-up lines were better**

** ArchRose: ;))))))**

** ViralRA: whoa hold up**

** ViralRA: That's not fair**

** ArchRose: what? That's totally fair e.e**

** Swagg: Gin might have the advantage since you two are dating **

** ViralRA: exactly -.-…**

** ArchRose: oh stop being a crybaby**

** EliteGin: Then would Dreamy mind to be the judge? (:**

** ViralRA: Yeah let's have Dreamy do it**

** ArchRose: Lol okay but beware Gin is really good **

** Swagg: Lol let's get this show on the road. **

** Dreamy: Lol this is going to be so weird XD**

** EliteGin: I'll start**

** EliteGin: If beauty were time, you'd be eternity ;D**

** ArchRose: KYAHH That was hot **

** Dreamy: XDDD**

** Swagg: ooh nice one. Ur next viral**

** ViralRA: I got this**

** ViralRA: You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else, you'll set the carpet on fire**

** Swagg: Oh dam XD**

** EliteGine: hmmm very nice**

** EliteGin: If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand**

** EliteGin: (: beat that**

** ViralRA: You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line**

** Dreamy: LOL**

** ArchRose: HEY THAT'S CHEATING**

** Swagg: Omg that's freaking genius. o w o b**

** EliteGin: Life without you would be like a broken pencil…pointless.**

** ArchRose: o/o**

** Dreamy: That kinda hit the spot XD**

** ViralRA: My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in**

** Swagg: diarrhea…?**

** ArchRose: Wdf**

** Dreamy: guess he couldn't hold it in?**

** EliteGin: Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business**

** Dreamy: ahewhew**

** ArchRose: Aww **

** ViralRA: Did you fart cause you blew me away**

** Dreamy: O v O'**

** EliteGin: LOL**

** Swagg: PFFFFFFT ; U ;**

** EliteGin: Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon**

** Swagg: OMG. FEROGHAENEANO**

** ArchRose: Poetry right there (:**

** [FrozenKnight] has logged onto the game.**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: FROZENN! :D**

** [GUILD][Admin]Dreamy: Haii**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: Hi**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: are you guys with the espada?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Yeah and it's freaking hilarious **

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: They're having a pick-off**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: and Dreamy is the judge**

** [GUILD][GM]FrozenKnight: a pick-off…?**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: Oh just come into the room and you'll find out**

** [GUILD][Admin]ArchRose: room: EliteGin pass: rose**

** ArchRose: Frozen is coming soon**

** Dreamy: lol okay XD**

** EliteGin: I guess I'll have to prepare myself, eh?**

** Swagg: BOUT TIME THAT FROZEN CAME ON. D:[**

Right when Swagg said that, the snowball entered the room.

**ViralRA: Is your dad a terrorist? Because you are the bomb.**

** ArchRose: What the fac? She's a terrorist now?**

** Dreamy: I believe so o w o"**

** ArchRose: FROZEN YOU MADE IT! :D**

** ViralRA: Yo (:**

** EliteGin: Greetings c:**

** Swagg: Heyyooo My man frozen!**

** FrozenKnight: o-o what is going on in here?**

** Swagg: Viral and Gin are having a pick-off**

** FrozenKnight: Someone please explain to me what a 'pick-off' is.**

** Swagg: combination of pick-up line plus face off.**

** Dreamy: And I'm the judge :DD**

** ArchRose: You missed out on everything!**

** ArchRose: It was hilarious! **

** FrozenKnight: so you two are basically 'hitting' on Dreamy? e.e**

** EliteGin: with all due respect, the relationship here is mutual and Dreamy is not doing anything but sitting there and judging us (:**

** FrozenKnight: mmhmm… e.e **

** Dreamy: Calm down Shiro :o**

** Swagg: Lol he's glaring at gin just like how Viral looked at you XDD**

** ViralRA: Well anyways, let's continue**

** EliteGin: no offense but your last pick-up line was uhh…kinda weird**

** ArchRose: Yep Dreamy's dad is totally a terrorist**

** FrozenKnight: Lol what kind of pick-up line was that?**

** FrozenKnight: Here let the true heart throb demonstrate ;)**

** Dreamy: oh brother…**

** FrozenKnight: Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!**

** Swagg: OH WDFF LOLOL**

** Swagg: smooth Frozen :D**

** ViralRA: eww that's lame**

** ViralRA: This is more like it**

** ViralRA: If you were a booger, I'd pick you first ;3**

** ViralRA: See mines are authentic**

** FrozenKnight: =.=**

** ArchRose: LMAO**

** ArchRose: Your pick-up lines are shet.**

** Swagg: No hard feelings bro**

** EliteGin: It becomes clear that Viral has no sense of charm in him**

** EliteGin: Let me show you my skills**

** EliteGin: Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day.. .all I'm asking for is one from you.**

** ArchRose: GAKGHAREGBEARGALGBTTLNKFGBNLFGB KHAHHHHHHHH!**

** Dreamy: Lol that's cute n.n**

** FrozenKnight: I can do way better**

** FrozenKnight: This one's for you babe (;**

** Dreamy: omg…**

** FrozenKnight: Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!**

** Swagg: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO XDDDD**

** Swagg: Frozen is such a man**

** ArchRose: Awwww Dreamy! ;O**

** ViralRA: Oh shet that's actually pretty good lol**

** FrozenKnight: What did I say? I'm a genius**

** EliteGin: I believe I have a rival e u e**

** FrozenKnight: Lol bring it**

** ViralRA: Well I believe I have flattered Dreamy enough, I have a pick-up line just for you Rose **

** ArchRose: e.e why do I have this feeling it's not going to be good?**

** ViralRA: You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts**

** FrozenKnight: LOL that is so true!**

** EliteGin: Ahahahahaha XD**

** Dreamy: Oooh I see what you did there CX**

** ArchRose: YOU KNOW WHAT EFF U ALL! t(-.-t)**

** EliteGin: When? ;)**

** ArchRose: ohohohohoho ;o**

** Swagg: I believe we have started something 0 3 0**

** FrozenKnight: Oh gawd I'm so done here.**

** ViralRA: yeee mee too**

** ArchRose: WAIT YOU NEVER GAVE ME AN ANSWER**

** ArchRose: Can I marry Gin? :o**

** FrozenKnight: idc do whatever**

** Swagg: But I'll warn you Gin, if you make Rosey cry, I'll hunt you down = O =**

** EliteGin: Lol don't worry**

** EliteGin: Thank you :D**

** Dreamy: Byee!**

Everyone excited the PVP room with the exception of Rose and Gin. They decided to leave those two alone and to sort out the situation. In the end, Frozen didn't really bully anyone. It was as if he didn't really care. Momo was expecting something along the lines of asking him personal questions on whether he had spied in other guilds but things turned out differently.

Now that all of that was over, Anime Expo was just next week. That was then that Hinamori began to worry. She was going to finally reveal herself.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! And I'm sorry for my typos! Credits too Google! That's where I got the pick-up lines from.**

** First off I would LOVE to announce that the IB Set 'Diamond Yaksha', Dreamy's set, was finally released in NA! YAY I'm most definitely getting that set! When I get the full set for DY I'll take a picture of it and show you guys! I'm so excited! My brother, HappyManWeee, and a few of my other friends will be teaming up so that they can help me obtain the whole set! My brother and I will be doing all the paying while my friends will be doing the business. I'm not stopping until I GET THAT SET!**

** Now It's time for my most MEMORABLE ELSWORD MOMENT…during this week (I was so proud –cries-) : Well on the first week of when the Diamond Yaksha IB set was released, my brother bought DY eve drones for 36 mil (The drones were usually priced 300 million ED or more). We thought the seller made a price error and left out an extra 0. But my bro later tracked down the seller and found out she was an inexperienced elsword gamer. Of course we resold the drones for profit :3 Yeeyee**

** I have no idea why but I like sharing my Elsword experiences here. I'm hoping that I will also persuade some of you to play because the readers that meet up with me on Elsword are the ones who I talk to the most and we have fun while at it. To **Amaririsu **and **RebornSheath**, if you're reading this…I LOVE YOU GUYS \ o w o /**

** What to look forward to: AnimeExpo finally arrives and Matsumoto refuses to let Momo leave the house unless she had something 'cute' to wear. Here comes more Rangiku torture. AND ALSO I think you will be surprised on who the characters really are from the behind the computers. Who do you think they are (The 6 GM's and the top 5 pvp finalists)? You don't have to guess but I think some of you have considered about this one point in time :3**

** NOW THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO STOP TALKING NOW. LOL**

** Please Review Review Reivew! :D MWAH**


End file.
